Once Upon a Geek
by TheAusllyWriter
Summary: Transform a girl to be the most popular person at Marino High School so she can win prom Queen was the bet. Austin Moon, the most popular guy at school does exactly that to Ally, the school's geek but along the way he starts to fall for her in the process.
1. Breakups and Bets

**Hey there! I have returned with a new story and I hope you like it because it was really fun writing!**

**This story is actually based on a movie I recently watched and I loved the idea of it so much that I just started writing this! :)**

**So without further ado here is the first chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Austin and Ally but I can dream that I did.**

_ Austin's P.O.V._

High school is where everyone sometimes discover who they are. It's a place where everyone get into their own little cliques. You have your jocks, cheerleaders, band geeks, geeks in general, nerds, musicians, Drama Club, Computer Wiz, Film Club Nerds. You name it, Marino High School has it.

But unlike those people I'm different, I'm the guy that's on every sports team, the one that gets every girl from any grade or club adoring me because I'm so talented. I'm the guy that does have a secret talent though and that's music. I play almost every instrument like base, drums, guitars, harp, trumpets and I can also sing. But no one know that about me and that is where is going to stay because being the most popular guy in school no one cares about that kind of stuff, all they care about is how popular I am or wondering who's the next girl I'm going to be dating.

I really have to admit it though, I didn't like all these cliques because some of them aren't even necessary but somehow they exist.

But that's okay because unlike others, I don't have to be dealing with all of the cliques anymore or high school because I was 17 and finally a senior. I had like 5 weeks left of being in this building that makes you do work that you don't want to do and I was finally going to enter in the real world.

No more turning things in on time or getting detention just because you sleep in class and whatnot. I was going to be on my own but for right now, I was going to enjoy my senior year because if you were me everything is practically handed out to you.

I'm popular, I'm the caption on almost every team, I have a hot girlfriend named Brooke, and every guy wants to be me and every girl wants to date me. What more can a guy ask for?

I was now walking through the front door of school when almost everyone's attention turned to me. I smirked at how I was some kind a celebrity to them.

"Hey Austin! I was looking for you yesterday and I wanted to see if I could give you my number." some girl said walking up to me.

I smiled at how she was flipping and raising her shirt up a little to get my attention. Wow, the things they do just for me.

"Um...yeah. Sure why not?" I said to her.

She then squealed a little but then regrouped herself as she took out a pen and paper and started writing down her phone number. Now I know what you're thinking, if I have a girlfriend why am I taking another girl's number? Well that's the thing, me and Brooke aren't like other couples. You see since she thinks she's oh so perfect and I'm me, we both agreed that we could get other people numbers and call them up if we wanted to. So it was kind of a open relationship.

"Call me anytime." she said and with that she started walking away.

Just as I about to start walking again though, my two best friends Dallas and Dez starts walking up to me brushing past that girl who just gave me her number. I started to smirk at how Dallas was now checking her out whatever her name was, I didn't care enough to know.

"Well, well, well if it isn't high school's superstar Austin Moon!" Dallas said as he walked along beside me.

"Hey Austin! Where were you yesterday? Brooke kept calling me trying to reach you." Dez then said to me.

"Why?" I asked him confused. I know she never calls me for no reason so why was she doing it now?

"I don't know, she just said that if I saw you she wanted to speak with you." he said.

Me, Dez, and Dallas have been best friends since the 2nd grade and haven't left each other's side yet even though I was 10 times more popular than they were. I don't know why but I guess my attitude and my looks made me become irresistable once I gotten into high school but hey, I'm not complaining.

"Well whatever she wants, tell her she can tell me in a little bit because I'm trying to find her. Do you guys know where she is?" I asked them.

They both shook their heads no as we all continued walking to find wherever she may be.

We then walked into the corridor where our lockers were located at but just as we finally got to our lockers putting our things away and getting our book that we never read anyway for class Brooke comes up to me.

"There you are! I've been looking for you, where have you been?!" she asked me getting angry.

"At home then at school. Why?" I asked her confused.

She never really cared before so whatever she had to tell me must be so important.

"Because I've been thinking about this for quite sometime and I made a decision." she then said.

I closed my locker and turned to look at her not knowing what she was going to say next while Dez and Dallas started coming behind me looking to see what she had to talk to me about.

"Go ahead, I'm listening." I said to her.

"Okay, I know this may be hard for you to understand and it might be a long time for you to get over it but I'm breaking up with you." she finally said.

All three of us guy both stood there looking shocked as everyone in the halls around us were looking shocked too and muttering and having side conversations about me.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked her confused.

Who in the _hell _breaks up with me, the hottest guy that set foot in this building.

"I said I'm breaking up with you. You see me and this guy met when I went on vacation this weekend and he is just perfect and by perfect I mean he does things to me that you never could." she explained as I could hear Dallas laughing in the back.

"So you screwed me over some guy you just met 3 days ago and we've been dating for 2 years?" I asked her appalled.

"Well I didn't cheat on you if that's what you're thinking, I mean we did agree to have an open relationship." she said to me.

"Yeah, but not _that_ open!" I shouted.

I couldn't believe this, even though we were having an open relationship I still didn't want her to just do some other guy.

"Look, it's not you it's me. You're just too good for me I guess. But don't worry, you can still be friends I mean the prom King and Queen always end up being friends or dating each other." she explained.

Not this again, before she ended things with me all year long she wouldn't stop talking about prom and how expensive her dress was going to be or how it was going to look perfect with the tiara she was going to receive when she won prom Queen. I however, really didn't care about that stuff. I already know I'm going to win but now after what she's done I didn't want her to win with me.

"You know what Brooke, I don't think we can be friends or anything because you cheated on me and now you expect me to think that everything's okay?" I asked her getting angry.

"Austin, we've been over this. I didn't cheat on you." she said to me causally.

I didn't want to listen to anymore of this crap she was saying so I rolled my eyes and started walking away from her not caring what other people would think of that. Dez and Dallas quickly soon followed behind me as I start walking off to class.

"Wow man, I don't want to be you right now. You just got dumped by the hottest girl in school." Dallas said teasingly.

"Correction I didn't get dumped she cheated on me, did we not already cover that?!" I asked him annoyed.

Me and Dallas were close but sometimes the things he did just annoys me so much that I just want him to shut up sometimes.

"Whatever you say, the bottom line is that you aren't dating her anymore. And if I was you, I would date someone quickly because the prom is only 3 weeks away and you would look so bad without a date." he explained.

"I know, I know! Don't you know me? I'm Austin Moon, the caption of every sport that's in this school. I can get any girl I want." I said to him.

It was true, every girl wanted to see what it was like to date me, so I might just make one of their dreams come true then.

"Okay, Mr. Popular." Dez said laughing at me. "So what about prom Queen?" he then asked.

"What about it?" I asked him.

"Well, do you still want Brooke to win?"

"After what she did, I don't want that backstabbing cheater to do anything with me!" I said angrily.

I didn't know why I was so angry, I wasn't really liking her but that still didn't give anyone the right to just dump someone because they found a better offer.

"Well you're going to have to suck it in crybaby because she's winning whether you want her to or not." Dallas said.

"Not really, someone else could win against her." I said.

"Yeah right, no girl is dumb enough to win against Brooke." Dez said.

"I know! Which annoys me to no end! In order for that to happen I would need to practically manipulate someone into running for prom Queen." I said to them.

"Good luck with that! You're not that smooth." Dallas said to me.

"You never know, someone might be willing to do something like that! To tell you the truth, I could get anyone to turn into a popular and make them get 500 more votes than Brooke has ever gotten. It's not that hard." I said to them.

Just then Dallas stopped in the middle of the hallway along with Dez. I turned around to look at them confused not knowing why they weren't walking anymore.

"Why did you guys stop, we're going to be late for class!" I said to them.

"Who cares?! Since when did Austin Moon care about being on time for class?" Dallas then asked.

I did, secretly. See, what many people don't know is that I'm like the smartest guy in our school right now. I get good grades on every test I take and I pass all of my classes, but they don't know that and they never will because once I tell them that they'll be talking about me.

"I-I-I-don't I just want to get out of these halls because I'm tired of walking." I lied nervously.

"Okayyy, but did you hear what you just said?" Dallas then asked.

"What?"

"You just said that you could make anyone 500 times more popular than Brooke and make them beat her into winning prom queen." he said to me.

"Well I can." I simply said.

"You want to challenge that my friend?" he asked me smirking.

"You mean like a bet? With you?" I asked curiously.

"Yes with me!" he said getting annoyed.

I smiled at him knowing that I do stand behind what I just said and I could make anyone more popular than Brooke has ever been.

"It depends, what exactly what you want me to do?" I asked.

"Just like you said, you're going to transform a girl into one of the most popular people at Marino High School and you'll have her win prom queen over Brooke." he explained.

"Guys, that doesn't seem right." Dez interjected.

I known Dez longer than Dallas so I knew Dez was the type of people who always were friends with girls and guys and always followed the rules to what's right. But it wasn't like I was going to fall in love with this person whoever it was, I was just going to make them popular something that they've always wanted to be since they walked into those doors freshmen year.

"Relax Dez, it's easy. All you have to do is make the bet." Dallas said looking at me.

"What do I win if I do accomplish this bet?" I asked him stepping over to them.

"Let's see, you'll won't have to be prom King with Brooke and you can show her who's the boss and how she's not that important as she think she is." he explained.

"And what if you win? Which is not possible but hey, you can think that if you want!" I said to him.

"If I win, you'll have to pay me $1,000." he said smiling.

Really Dallas? $1,000? I have more than that in my left pocket. That's another reason why I'm so popular, my parents Mike and Mimi Moon own the country's most popular mattress stores so they're really rich which make me have all the money in the world that I could spend and waste it on anything I want. But if they found out that I used the money over something like this bet, they would kill me and I tell you this...it won't be done with mercy. But I could never lose.

"Is that a deal Moon?" he asked me holding out his hand.

I smiled and shook his hand. "Deal!"

We then turned back around to face the front and started walking again to class which felt like it was all the way on the other side, but in reality it was.

"So, I'm going to pick who I get to-" I started to say.

"Um...I don't think so. Did you honestly think you were going to get to pick someone?" Dallas asked.

"I have an idea, how about we pick no one?" Dez then asked.

"Dez, will you quit worrying it's not going to matter who he picks because you see I have my charm that I can use against any girl so whoever he decides to choose will be super easy." I said to him walking backwards facing him.

"We'll see about that." Dallas said.

As just I was about to turn around all of a sudden I bump into something behind me causing me to quickly turn around to see papers, books, and pencil everywhere on the floor. Dallas and Dez quickly start laughing and cracking up a storm at the person I bumped into who was now sitting on floor picking their stuff up.

"Watch where you're going geek!" I yelled at a girl.

She quickly looked up at me and I saw she had brown hair pinned up in a bun messy and big brown sparkly eyes that you could easily get lost in if it wasn't for those glasses that were on her face. She was wearing a red long sleeve shirt with the most horrible jeans I've ever seen. She looked familiar like I seen her somewhere before but I couldn't figure out where.

"Oh, isn't that girl from our classes, um...Sally!" Dallas said pointing at her.

She rolled her eyes and finished picking up her stuff and sat up facing me, Dez, and Dallas.

"Um...excuse me." she said softly and quietly.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you! Speak up!" I said to her getting impatient.

"I said excuse me." she then said a little louder.

She was getting on my nerves, I didn't have time for this. I had too much things to do and one of them wasn't wasting my time talking to some geek name Sally.

"Look, I know you're tone deaf but I did say to speak up." I said to her.

She then stared at me intently like she wanted to hurt me which was odd because every girl in this school stares at me dreamily. She rolled her eyes and pushed past me and Dallas and walked away.

"Freak." I muttered to myself as I started walking. "What class is she in anyway?"

"Who? Sally, she's in most of my classes but she's in all of yours. Every time I meet you to walk over to our next class she's always there." Dez explained to me.

There was no way she was in my class, I know everyone in my classes.

"Well if she supposedly in my class, why is she walking back there?" I asked them.

"How am I suppose to know?!" Dallas then asked annoyed.

I smirked and laughed as I was still walking to class.

"You know what? Since you want to know so much about her, then why don't you get to know her?" Dallas asked.

"No I'm good, and even if I did how am I suppose to do that?" I asked confused.

"Easy, because my friend, that's the girl that you're transforming." he said coming closer to me.

I quickly stopped walking and looked at him shocked while he and Dez start laughing again.

"What?!" I yelled.

"Yep! Austin, you have 3 weeks to transform Sally into the most popular girl in school and make her win prom Queen over Brooke." he said.

There was no way I was doing that, I could do anyone from anywhere but for her I would have to have an A Team to make her at least look decent.

"No, no, no! You must be crazy!" I said to him.

"Yeah I kinda am, but we made a deal and you can't back out of this now." he said.

Dez nodded his head.

"I told you this wasn't a good idea, but did you listen to me? No." he said.

Dez was right, I already made this a deal but I couldn't do that to her.

"I can't do that though! She's like the biggest freak you ever seen!" I said to them.

"Then I guess you can start your magic touch now Moon." he said.

We finally reached to our class and Dallas and Dez give me their last snickers before they head off to class. I quickly went in there getting a surge of people cheering my name and clapping for me but I didn't care about that right now, I had to worry about making Sally into a popular girl and I couldn't lose.

* * *

After class was over I started to head for lunch since it was my next period, Dallas and Dez went off to talk to some girls without me after we were finished though.

I would have gone with them too but if I wanted to win this bet I needed to start as quick as possible.

I walked over to the courtyard as people (mostly girls) started handing me their numbers and flirting with me. Man, you have to love this life. After I was done getting the girls numbers though I looked around the grass to see if I could find Sally but I didn't know where she was.

I soon saw people throwing a girl's books on the floor at the front of the courtyard laughing at her as they walked away leaving her picking up her books and papers. She looked familiar too until I realized that it was the girl I was looking for.

I started jogging over there up to her until I see people looking around wondering why I was even going near her. I then bent down in front of her and picked up her books and paper.

"You know, they only were doing that because they didn't have anything better to do." I said to her.

She shoots her attention up to me scared that I was actually talking to her or because I was in front of her.

"W-w-what are you doing here?" she asked quietly. What is it with this girl and not speaking up?

"I go to school here." I said laughing.

She then stares at me coldly and if looks could kill I would already be dead by the way she was looking at me. I suddenly stopped laughing and sat up along with her.

"Um...here. You dropped this." I said to her.

"I didn't drop it, those idiots threw it down." she said softly again.

"Well you're right about them being idiots." I said to her laughing.

She doesn't move or doesn't say anything which was confusing me.

"Um...I'm Austin. But you already know that." I said to her nervously.

Why is she not responding to me?! I'm going to kill Dallas for doing this to me.

She still doesn't say anything. Instead she grabs her things out of my hand and starts walking off the courtyard.

"Wait Sally!" I said running up to her turning her around.

For some reason I felt something sharp running through my hands and arms then to my entire body which scared me so much causing me to pull back my hand away from her wrist.

_What was that?!_

"Why do you keep walking away from me?" I asked her.

She still said nothing. Okay, this was pissing me off this girl better start talking before I go off on her bringing her social status down which by the looks of it she really didn't have much.

"Why do you keep talking to me?" she then asked me quietly.

"What do you mean why do I keep talking to you? You're a person aren't you? So why can't I?" I asked her confused.

"You never done it before." she said to me.

"I'm sorry I can't hear you speak up!" I said to her.

I really couldn't hear her, she had the voice of a mouse.

She then stares at me again glaring at me until she turns back around and starts walking off again. I wanted to give up trying, I didn't care anymore about this girl. But I couldn't let Dallas win, so what do I have to do? Run after her again.

I ran behind her and turned her around by grabbing her wrist again quickly pulling back so I didn't feel anything this time.

"Sally!" I shouted at her which caused people to look around staring at me and her.

"Will you stop chasing me?! And for god sakes stop calling me Sally!" she said a little louder than before but still not enough so I could hear her clearly.

"Why not?! Isn't that your name?!" I asked her annoyed.

"No! Because if you care so much to talk to me, you would know that my name is Ally!" she shouted turning back to me.

People started talking again making small conversations about what just happened. She then looks around at all the people staring at her and starts to look pale until she turns around and runs off and out of sight.

But to be honest with you, that was the first time I heard her scream and yell that loud ever since I seen her in the hallway and by the looks of it, I'm pretty sure other people thought that too.

But I learned one thing...never call Ally, Sally.

* * *

**And that was the first chapter! So I hope you liked it or even loved it!**

**I personally had fun writing this chapter, for some reason I always love writing the chapters where they first meet each other...but that's just me! lol**

**Please review!**** :D**


	2. A Little More Effort

**Happy Valentine's Day to you all! :D**

**Yes, I know it's early but I just couldn't help but love each and every one of your reviews and how you're all anxious seeing where this story is going!**

**So I hope you like this one!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Austin and Ally :(**

_Recap:_

"Will you stop chasing me?! And for god sakes stop calling me Sally!" she said a little louder than before but still not enough so I could hear her clearly.

"Why not?! Isn't that your name?!" I asked her annoyed.

"No! Because if you care so much to talk to me, you would know that my name is Ally!" she shouted turning back to me.

People started talking again making small conversations about what just happened. She then looks around at all the people starring at her and starts to look pale until she turns around and runs off and out of sight.

But to be honest with you, that was the first time I heard her scream and yell that loud ever since I seen her in the hallway and by the looks of it, I'm pretty sure other people thought that too.

But I learned one thing...never call Ally, Sally.

* * *

For the rest of the day it was pretty frustrating. All day I was trying to get Ally's attention or at least for her to talk to me but she did none of that which was really stressful.

I told Dallas about everything that happened when I met back up with him and Dez and they both started laughing at my failure which was impossible because Austin Moon, never fails at anything and I mean anything.

They kept mocking me period after period so much that I started to tune them out looking around my classes to see if Ally was there but for some reason, she wasn't. This was weird because Dallas said that she was in all my classes but all today she was never there.

_And I thought I could skip classes well, I guess not anymore._

I was finally done with this school day and started driving home by myself since Dallas had to go do something and Dez got picked up by his mom to go camera shopping.

Fun fact that only I know about Dez is that he is a video director and loves filming and taping everything in sight. It kinda like his secret passion just like me with singing and playing instruments. The only bad part about it though, that Dez doesn't even know that I do that.

I know, I must be a horrible best friend but I'm not because I guess I'm too scared to tell him about me and singing. My mom and dad keep saying that I have an amazing voice but their my parents and they have to say those kind of things to their sons and daughters.

I pulled up to my drive way of my house and got out of the car and up to the front door and unlocked it and went inside. Knowing my parents they weren't home like the usually aren't but that was okay I'm good with being alone.

Just as I locked the door I feel someone tugging at my legs and wrapping their little arms around them hugging me and I already knew who it was.

"Hi Austin! I missed you so much!" my little sister Abigail said to me.

I quickly turned around and pick her up and hug her tightly.

"Hey there Abby! How's my favorite girl?!" I asked her as she continued hugging me.

"Good!" she said to me smiling.

"So you're home by yourself?" I asked her suddenly getting worried.

"Nope, my babysitter is here!" she said as I put her down.

She was 6 years old and got the mind of a 26 year old, Abby understood everything and knew what it meant if her babysitter who happens to be my other best friend since birth that goes to the same school as me was here, mom and dad weren't going to be home.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me into the living room as I went in though I could see her babysitter picking up all the toys that were on the floor which were everywhere and that only meant one thing.

"You gave her candy?" I asked her.

"I only gave her a little bit, but it doesn't matter look at the mess she created!" she said.

"Trish, you know not give her any because she's going to be hyper!" I said to her coming to sit on the couch next to Abby.

"Yeah Trish, listen to Austin!" Abby said to her.

Trish then glared at both of us while finishing picking up Abby's toys and putting them in her bin. Trish was a close and a great friend that is always outgoing and definitely speaks her mind when she wants to which is why she was pretty cool to hang out with. She wasn't the best babysitter though but just because my parents had money didn't mean they wanted to spend it on a stranger they didn't know to look after Abby.

"So where were you today, I had to walk to class by myself." she told me sitting on the couch next to Abby.

"Sorry Trish, but I was a little busy today." I told her. It wasn't a lie, partly.

"Oh I know! Everyone at school was talking about it, you first were dumped by Brooke and then you tried to get some girl name Sally to talk to you." she said giggling.

"Glad you think it's funny. And for the record, I didn't get dumped she cheated on me and I just learned that the girl I was trying to get to talk to me isn't Sally." I told her.

"If it's not Sally then what is it?" she then asked giving Abby her doll.

"Ally." I simply said. She froze.

"Ally? As in Allyson Dawson?" she then asked me.

"I guess okay all she said was that her name was Ally." I said cupping my hand to my eyes.

"Well there's only one senior in our class named Ally and that's Ally Dawson." she explained.

"You know her?" I asked looking at her.

"Yeah, she's my best friend we do almost everything together." she replied causally. "How did you not know that? Every time I'm over here, I talk about what me and Ally did."

"Yeah, I don't listen to what you say when you talk about your friends." I said to her.

"Well you should, because it might come in handy. I didn't even think you liked Ally." she said playing patty cake with Abby.

I tensed up for a bit and looked at her crazy. Is she serious?! Why would I like a girl who can't even get a sentence out to me clearly?

"I don't like her." I said laying back on the backboard of the couch.

"Then why do you want to talk to her so much?" she then asked me.

"I just do okay." I said agitated.

If I told Trish the real reason why I needed Ally to talk to me she would just lecture me about how it wasn't fair or right to what I'm doing to her friend and I would then have to explain to her like I did to Dez that what I'm doing isn't wrong. And if you thought I was going to have that discussion, you were wrong.

"Well sorry for asking." she said dragging her "sorry" out.

"Your apology is not accepted." I said to her playfully. She giggles.

"So tell me, why doesn't she talk to people?" I asked her.

"She does talk to people." she said to me.

"Really? She didn't try to talk to me all day." I said.

"Oh that's because she hates you." she said bluntly.

I shot my head up to look at her shocked.

She _hates_ me?! Ally Dawson hate me Austin Moon the guy who has high school dialed in for 4 years straight and could do anything to anyone if he wanted to. The one who has every girl crawling on their feet so they could get my attention.

"That's impossible." I said to her.

"What is? Me knowing this or she hating you?" she asked looking at me.

"The second one!" I said shocked.

"New flash Austin, you're not liked by everyone at school." she said.

I found that hard to believe.

"Yeah right, and you can keep an actual job for longer than 3 days." I said to her smirking.

"Hey, I kept this one didn't I?" she asked me.

"Not by choice. My parents forced you to." I said to her.

She rolled her eyes and continued playing with Abby.

"I'm telling you, getting this girl to even talk to me seems like a lot of work." I said to her whining.

"You're right, but everyone is not as easy as you think. You have to try a little effort." she said.

She was right, obviously this Ally girl has no life or social skills so I would have to really get to her.

"Is she pretty Austin?" Abby then asked.

I forgot for a second she was listening to everything we were saying, glad I didn't say anything that would have gotten me in trouble.

"Well, she kinda is but I don't know who she is and I don't know how I'm suppose to get to know her." I told her.

"Then why don't you find something she likes and you like. I bet she would like you then." Abby then said.

Me and Trish then looked at her shocked surprised because she was right.

"Abby, that's actually not a bad idea." I said to her. She smiled.

"Thank you!" she said now brushing her doll's hair.

"Okay Trish, how do I do that?" I asked her.

"How am I suppose to know?" she asked.

"You're her best friend, you should know everything about her." I said to her.

"Yeah, but the only thing that you and her have in common is...music!" she said jumping out of her seat.

Trish was the only one at school that knew I had musical skills because she and her parents have known me since birth and she and I grew up together, so she pretty much knew everything about me and everything I liked. But who knew Ally liked music? It's probably that classical crap that I hate because I know for a fact, she would never like the same music as me.

"She likes music? Really?" I asked her.

"Shocking huh? But yeah, she's into all kinds of music. In fact, you can go to Sonic Boom." she said to me.

My face quickly lit up. Sonic Boom was the best music store and also my favorite one in Miami. It had every instrument you could possibly think of and more. It was like my home away from home but better because unlike my parents, these instruments stay with you.

"Wait, what does Sonic Boom have to do with Ally?" I asked her confused.

She looks at me and smiles and picks Abby up to sit on her lap.

"Because she works there." she said.

I felt my face flush. I couldn't believe someone like Ally works at a music store that was beyond awesome. This had to be a joke.

"Haha, you're really funny." I said to her.

"Thank you, but she still works at Sonic Boom." she said.

I froze. There was no way she would work there, I had to find this out for myself.

"I don't believe that." I said.

"Then don't, why don't you go find out yourself." she said.

"Yeah and come back and tell me what she's like." Abby said to me.

"I would, if I didn't have to make Abby dinner and get her ready for bed today. Knowing my mom and dad they're not going to be here all night." I explained to Trish sadly.

"Don't worry about that, I'll take care of it. After all, I am the babysitter right?" she asked me.

"Yeah Trish but I don't want to have to let you sit here at home all day watching after someone who is my responsibility." I said to her.

"I'm sorry I'm too busy not listening to anything you're saying so why don't you go to Sonic Boom...now." she said pushing me up.

I sighed and looked at her. Fun fact about Trish is that she doesn't take no for an answer so instead of arguing about it further, I just got up and headed for the door to try to get the person that supposedly hates me to talk to me.

Oh yeah, I'm going to kill Dallas for getting me into this mess.

* * *

I finally reached to the Mall of Miami and started walking in the entrance to see if I could find Ally who apparently works there. If she did, I was not going to leave that store until she said yes for at least letting me take her somewhere and start my teaching there.

If she ever opens her mouth to me that is.

As I was walking around I saw girls from school checking me out and smiling and winking at me and I finally made it to Sonic Boom, the music store where everything was amazing. I saw people walking through the door and then as I was looking through the glass door I saw her standing behind the counter writing in something I have no idea what it was.

Wow, what do you know? She really does work here. That's hard to believe.

I walked inside as she was greeting another customer at the front table talking and smiling to them. Oh sure she can talk to them and smile with that adorable smile she has but not me!

_Wait! What adorable smile?! What am I saying?_!

I quickly shook the thought of ever thinking something like that. I started to go over to the guitar to see a really cool one that looked really awesome and looked around the store to make sure no one from school was seeing my face being happy over a guitar. If they found out what I love to do, who knows what they think of me.

I picked up the red and black one and started checking it out spinning it around and strumming a silent chord to myself until I accidentally hit the rack of CDs that were behind me with the guitar causing the shelf to fall. I looked around to see almost everyone looking at me weirdly and glaring at me until I meet the evilest glare behind her glasses from no one other than Ally Dawson.

I didn't know wether to run or pick it up but for some reason I just stood there waiting to see what was going to happen next. I looked over to Ally again and saw that she gone back to talking with customers and was now ignoring me again. I finally decided to just walk over to her and see if I could at least get a word out of her to me.

I made my way over to the front of the counter until I see her looking back down at her book that was brown and leather with an A on the front cover. Whatever she was writing in it must have been really good because she started smiling to herself at what she just written.

I was finally at the front of the counter without her looking up until she decided to.

"Welcome to Sonic Boom, how may I help you-" she started to say just as she looked up to see me.

At least she can talk like a normal person and can say more than 3 words.

"Hey there! Nice for you to actual talk to me." I said to her nervously.

She glared at me and started writing back in her book not saying another word.

"Look Ally, I know we started off on the wrong foot but can you please just talk to me?" I asked her.

She looked up at me and rolled her eyes and started to write once again.

"Stalking isn't prohibited in this store and according to the government it's not legal anywhere so you can just leave." she said to me softly.

I only got half of what she was saying but I knew what she was talking about.

"I'm not stalking you Ally. I just want to talk." I said giggling a bit.

She just shook her head not bothering to talk anymore. I looked around the store and saw people still looking through instruments when I suddenly got an idea.

I grabbed a CD from the desk and threw it on the floor loudly causing people to look at me including Ally.

She looked at me shocked and then shrugged her shoulders and looked back down at her book. I smiled and grabbed a pencil from a stack of them next to her and tossed it across the room not caring who it hit until I heard it land on the floor causing more people to look at me like I was crazy especially her.

I sighed and grabbed another one tossing it in the same direction making a louder sound and by that time I knew I was annoying people. I grabbed another one aiming it at a stack of trumpets and started tossing it there until she grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the side away from the customers.

"Okay that's it, what do you want?!" she yelled at me. Wow, I never knew I would actually hear her voice.

"To talk to you." I simply said.

"Why? What did I ever do to you?" she then asked.

"I don't think I understand your question. Can I not just say something to you?" I asked her.

"No you can't! Because look, I can't tutor you I have far too many things to do and I know for a fact that the most popular guy whose never even glanced at me once in his life suddenly doesn't come up to me one day and starts...talking to me!" she explained.

That was the most words I ever heard her say to me or at all for that matter. I was speechless.

"Look, I am like one of the smartest people in our class so I definitely don't need tutoring..." I started to say.

It wouldn't matter if I told her I was smart, she wasn't going to tell anyone. She had no one to.

"Oh, well that nice." she muttered under her breath.

"And I know this seem weird and kinda shady but I just want to talk to you. You know, I want to be your friend and get to know you and everything." I told her.

It may have been all a lie but I needed to do what needed to be done.

"Why?!" she asked me getting annoyed.

"Because, you look like you can use one and why can't it be me?" I then asked.

"Because you're you! You didn't even know my name until today!" she shouted.

"That's not true! I knew...I kinda knew your name, I just added an "S" to it but that's okay because I'm just a person that just wants to know you. Is that so hard to believe Ally?!" I shouted back at her.

I knew we were drawing attention to ourselves but I didn't care, she was going to talk to me because I needed to win this freaking bet that Dallas stupidly gave me.

"Do you really want to get to know me?" she then asked.

_No._

"Yes, I do." I said to her.

I could see a little smile come across her face but she quickly turned it back to a frown trying to hide her real emotion. I couldn't help but giggle to myself how she was so unsure of herself that she didn't know wether to be happy or mad.

"Alright. I guess I could give you a chance but you better not be trying to make me have sex with you or something like that." she said to me.

Was she crazy?! I didn't even know since today!

"Trust me, I'm not. I just want to help you out. You know get through your senior year without anymore troubles." I said to her. It was kinda, partly true.

"Okay then." she asked me walking to the back of the counter.

I followed behind her and started to see what was in the book she was writing earlier. But just as I was about to touch it she pushes me back and grabs the book and clutches it to her like it was some kind of secret in there.

"Okay, what was that for?" I asked her confused.

"Don't touch my book. Ever." she said turning back around.

I tell you this girl was more reserved than anyone I ever seen in my life.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because I just said so!" she said.

"Okay, geez calm down I won't touch the book." I said to her coming back around to the front of the counter.

She then looks at her watch and she smiles and brings her attention to me.

"Um...you're going to have to leave." she said.

"Why? I just got here." I said.

"Because, I'm on my break now so you have to leave. I have something important to do." she said grabbing my wrist.

There goes this electrical feeling again. Why does this always happen to me whenever I touch her or she touches me? It's getting annoying and really confusing.

She pulls me all the way to the front door as I'm just noticing everyone from the store is now gone so they must have known when Ally Dawson takes her break. But I didn't and I didn't want to go anywhere.

"Do I have to leave?!" I whined.

"Yes you do. So sorry but that's the way it always is and it's not going to change because you're here." she said pushing me out of the store.

She waves bye to me as she runs back to the counter and grabs that secretive book and starts running up the stairs that lead to something like looks like a storage room excitedly.

I'm sure no one was this happy and I didn't want to go home so quickly after Trish just agreed to stay there watching Abby for me so I just tried to open the door again and to my surprised I was in Sonic Boom again, correction I was the only one in Sonic Boom now.

I wanted to see what she could possibly be doing until I heard the sound of a piano playing in the little room she went in. But it wasn't just crappy sounds, it was actually a song. A song I've never heard before and was now motivated to find out what she was doing up there.

I quietly ran passed the counter and up the stairs to the little room but instead of going inside I stood there outside the door until I finally heard and knew why she wanted everyone out of the store. She was singing.

_How you ever?_

_Have this feeling?_

_Like you can't believe what you're seeing_

_Head is spinning, in slow motion._

_Heart is pounding,_

_Time is frozen._

_Don't close your eyes!_

_Look around your dreams are coming alive_

_Don't be surprised!_

_You know that you were born to shine!_

_You're a firefly,_

_You're a sunlight,_

_You're a shooting star,_

_Breaking through the night_

_You're awoken_

_In the darkness_

_And you sparkle like a diamond sky!_

_You're going to be anything you want to be!_

_If you open your heart and just believe that_

_it will be your guide,_

_Oh!_

_You're amazing!_

_Fire blazing!_

_No more weighing in, it's your time to shine!_

_It's your story,_

_Never ending_

_Fairy tale, just a magical beginning._

_Like a candle,_

_You just glitsen!_

_As you view the one that you've been missing_

_So fly,_

_So free_

_And down, you don't know what you see_

_Your heart is true_

_And the world can't help but notice you!_

_You're a firefly_

_You're the sunlight_

_You're a shooting star,_

_Breaking through the night_

_You're awoken_

_In the darkness_

_And you sparkle like the diamond sky_

_You're gonna be,_

_Anything you want to be,_

_If you open your heart_

_And just believe that_

_it will your guide!_

_Oh!_

_You're amazing,_

_Fire blazing!_

_No more weighing in, it's your time to shine!_

_You glow!_

_Like a beautiful rainbow_

_Reaching through the sky!_

_So bright!_

_With the heart of gold inside!_

_You're a firefly,_

_you're a sunlight,_

_You're a shooting star breaking through the night!_

_You're awoken,_

_In the darkness_

_And you sparkle like the diamond sky_

_You're gonna be anything you want to be_

_If you open your heart and just believe that_

_It will be your guide!_

_Oh!_

_You're amazing,_

_Fire blazing,_

_No more weighing in, it's your time to shine!_

_Oh!__Oh!Oh!Oh!_

_You're gonna be anything you want to be_

_If you open your heart,_

_and just believe that_

_it will be your guide!_

_Oh!_

_You're amazing,_

f_ire blazing_

_No more weighing in, it's your time to shine!_** ***

After she was done singing I couldn't help but smile at how amazing that was and how her voice was so... perfect.

Maybe transforming her into the most popular girl might not be hard as I thought.

* * *

***I Do Not Own Shine but the one and only talented, amazing, and adorable Laura Marano does and whoever produced that song!**

**Aww, he loves her singing though! That's so sweet! haha**

Stay Calm and Love Ross Lynch- **_Can I just start off by saying I like your username and thank you so much for calling me an amazing writer because you are definitely really good too so thanks again for reading! :D_**

Lalalala- **_Thank you so much for reading it and to answer your question the movie I got this story idea from is called "She's All That" and it might be an old movie but it's also really awesome and the characters in it are amazing so feel free to check it out if you want then you can see the similarities I used from the movie in the story. :)_**

jennaaarr- **_Thank you! I hope you continue liking it and I'm hoping I will be updating this story each week like I do to my other stories because I have a lot of time on my hands to write. Thanks for reading!_**

stephgirl9- **_I literally screamed a little when you reviewed this story because you are like one of my favorite authors! I like read your Rapunzel story and When We Collide one time till like 3 in the morning even though I was suppose to be sleeping but it was really good! I was hoping you could give me some tips since your writing skills are way better than mine. lol_**

**I can't believe how many reviews the first chapter got! Thank you all so much! I woke up the next day I posted it and saw I had like 50 e-mails all from the same place but you all are AWESOMESAUCE!**

**Don't forget to review! :D**


	3. Stage Frights

**I am back with an all new chapter for you all! Yay!**

**It's finally my 16th birthday! So in honor of that, here is another chapter for you awesome readers! :D**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Austin and Ally but it would be amazing if I did.**

_Recap:_

After she was done singing I couldn't help but smile at how amazing that was and how her voice was so..perfect.

Maybe transforming her into the most popular girl might not be hard as I thought.

* * *

It was finally day 1 of me transforming Ally Dawson to the most popular girl in school and I knew it wasn't going to be easy but I got passed the first step which was getting her to talk to me, but let's just see how she was going to treat me now at school.

I didn't know if she was going to go back to hating me again or start actually liking me but whatever it was going to be like, I was going to get passed her caged life and I was going to try my best.

I was now at my locker putting things away in my bag and getting my books in my locker when I see Dallas and Dez coming up to me smiling and talking until they reached my locker.

See, they think that I haven't gotten her to say something to me yet but just they wait.

"Hey there Austin! Still trying to make Ally talk to you still?" Dez asked me teasingly.

"Yeah, how many words did she say to you this time?" Dallas then asked laughing.

"More than you can count." I said to Dallas smirking.

"Wait? She actually had a conversation with you?" he then asked shocked.

"Yep! I told you guys, all I had to do was put my charm on her and it worked. Of course it took more than I could handle but it ended up working out pretty well." I explained to them.

"Well you still haven't won anything, you still need to make _that_ into something people can tolerate." Dallas said pointing to the front door.

I spin my body around to see what he was pointing to until I see exactly what he was talking about. It was Brooke with her friends pushing Ally around from side to side as she walked through the door like she was like some kind of toy or something. I could tell she wasn't enjoying it because I saw the hate toward the girls in her eyes as they kept pushing and knocking her stuff down out of her hands.

What is with these people and knocking things out of her bag?

I groaned cupping my hand on my face getting a little bit humiliated that this girl was the one that I had to transform into someone. I could hear Dallas laughing hysterically in front of me while Dez looked a little sad that they were treating her that way.

I couldn't take this anymore, I had to go and help her.

"You better go over there and get your project." Dallas said in between giggles.

I rolled my eyes and ran up to the girls and the crowd that was around them as they were continuing pushing Ally around until people backed up as they saw me coming into the middle where the girls were. I grabbed Ally's bag from the floor and took her hand with my other hand as people stopped cheering Brooke and her friends names and they were all now looking at me puzzled.

"Will you stop pushing her around?" I asked looking at Brooke.

She then gave Ally and me an evil look but then it got confused.

"I don't understand, how do you even know her?" she asked me.

"Wouldn't you like to know." I snapped at her a little while I pushed me and Ally out of the group and walking away from everyone.

That was the thing about Brooke and Ally, I learned from Trish that they never really got along with each other. It always seemed like Ally hated her more than she did to me and it had been that way for a while but I didn't know why.

We were both now walking down the hallways getting dirty and baffled looks from everyone and by the look at Ally, she didn't like all this attention she was getting. But she was going to have to suck it up because she's going to have so many more attention when I make her into a somebody.

"Really Ally? I can't leave you alone for a few hours without you getting yourself into trouble." I said to her.

"Oh sure, like I walked up to them and said "push me around" I'm okay with it. I'm sorry but everyone doesn't have the same choices as you do." she said to me.

"Look, I'm trying to help you but there is only so much I can do. You're going to have to help me make people stop pushing you around. You're the one that's in control of what happens to you." I said to her.

"Oh so you're trying to help me now?" she then asked.

I stopped in the middle of the hallway and face her.

"Of course, that's another reason why I'm here. I'm going to make you into someone that doesn't get beat up or walked on by people. I don't want to see that happen to you anymore and I don't think you want that to happen to you either." I explained.

Some of it was the truth, but most of it wasn't. For instance, I didn't know her that well to kind of care people made fun of her but I couldn't lose.

She then smiles at me showing me the most adorable smile I've ever seen on any girl.

Fine, I'm admitting it. She does have a nice smile that was adorable but that didn't matter, what mattered is if everyone could feel the same way about her smile as I do.

"Okay, so what should I do?" she asked.

I smiled and wrapped my arm around her shoulder feeling something that I've never felt before but quickly brushed the feeling off again.

"You just got to have confidence and if you stick with me, I'll teach you everything I know that would make you better than you ever imagined." I said to her.

"Got it! You know, I've always dreamed about not getting teased by everyone but it never really happened cause no like you ever took the time to help me get through something like this." she said happily.

I started to feel a little bad for her, she must have really been bullied for longer than I thought. But she shouldn't have to worry about that anymore because she was going to be the one people looked up to and she would show Brooke how I could make any girl better than her.

We then walked inside class and I could hear people cheering my name as usual but then girls started glaring at Ally like she was some kind of disease. I then pulled Ally more into the class to a seat that was next to me which was next to Trish.

"Come over here." I said to her pushing her to sit next to me.

She was a little hesitant at first but then she comes and sits in the seat next to me when she sees Trish at the desk on the other side of me.

"Oh, I see you've finally met Ally." Trish said smiling at her.

"Yeah, I did. I would introduce you two but you guys are already friends." I said to her as I sat down.

"Yeah, me and Trish go way back." Ally said finally sitting down.

"Really? How?" I asked her confused.

I thought she was a new student here at school, how does she know Trish even though I've never seen her before yesterday.

"Oh, Ally has been in our classes since kindergarten." Trish said to me.

I froze in shock. The girl I met yesterday has been knowing me since kindergarden? Shows how much attention I pay to people.

"Wow, you've known me since kindergarden?" I asked Ally.

She then looks at me and giggles.

"Yeah, I have." she said.

"Oh! So that's why you got angry yesterday when I didn't get your name right." I said to her.

"Exactly, You've known me since kindergarden but you've never paid attention to me." she said.

I felt a little angry with myself. How could someone so innocent like Ally get ignored for so long?

"Well I'm really sorry about that." I said to her smiling.

She then looks at me shocked at first but then smiles.

"Uh...it's okay." she said.

We both stood there starring at each other for what it felt like 5 minutes. I didn't know why but I couldn't stop looking at her even though I didn't even like her like that. I mean sure she was pretty, but there was something else about her that made me just observe almost everything she did now.

As I was about to break our eye contact I could hear Trish clearing her throat from the side of me which made me and Ally quickly start blushing like crazy turning away from each other.

_What is wrong with me?!_

"I'm sorry but I didn't mean to interrupt your little moment." she said to us.

We both looked at each other shocked. Was she insane? There would never be a moment.

"There was no moment!" I said to her nervously.

"Okay, whatever you say." she said to me smiling.

I rolled my eyes along with Ally and turned our attention back to the front of the room as our music teacher comes into class.

This was actually my favorite class, everything about it was entertaining and enjoyable. Half the time when they had sing alongs or spotlights I was always itching to get up in the front of the class and show everyone what I could do, but I couldn't because if I did who knows if anyone would make fun of me for that. But I knew Ally must have loved this class too since she sings like an angel.

But for some reason, she never have gotten onstage ever since we've been in music class all year if everyone was correct about how she's been in every one of my classes this whole year...or since kindergarden.

"Welcome back boys and girls to class! Or should I say young ladies and young men since you're all seniors here!" the music teacher said excitedly.

Half of the room started to cheer and clap at how in only 5 more weeks they wouldn't have to see high school ever again while I was worrying about Ally and how I was going to get her to open up more to people.

"So, today we're going to do spotlights! So who would like to sing something for us?" she then asked.

Everyone in the room went silent as I looked around and no one was raising their hand.

"Oh come on guys, don't be shy. You can do this!" she said happily.

I was about to raise my hand and volunteer to go up until I realized that Ally had an amazing voice and she has never been up there so why not now?

"Uh...I can see Ally wants to go up there." I said to the teacher.

Everyone started to turn their attention to me including Ally who looked so scared and nervous.

"I'm sorry who Mr. Moon?" the teacher asked.

Oh, nice to know she doesn't even know who she was but even though I shouldn't feel bad now, I still do.

"Ally Dawson, she's right here." I said pointing to Ally.

"Austin! What are you doing? I can't go up there." Ally whispered to me.

"Yes you can, trust me you can do this." I whispered back as the teacher was looking at her attendance list to make sure Ally was in this class, which she obviously was.

"No, you don't understand I can't go up there." she said to me.

"Look Ally, I've heard you sing yesterday at Sonic Boom you're crazy talented. So why don't you just go up there and show the class what you can do." I said.

"Wait?! What do you mean you heard me play at the music store?! And like I said I can't go up there, I have stage frights." she said.

This wasn't good, why didn't I know she had stage frights?! That's because she didn't tell me, no one told me! Why didn't anyone tell me?! This was bad, really bad.

"Why didn't you tell me you had stage frights?!" I asked her annoyed.

"Well you never asked!" she shouted back at me whispering.

"I never asked?! Ally, I had to break an arm and a leg in order for you to say a word to me!" I said to her.

"Look, I know. I thought you were trying to pull a prank or a scheme on me so I didn't want to. I didn't know you actually wanted to help me!" she said.

Wow, if only she knew she was part of a scheme she wouldn't be saying that but I won't let it get to me.

"Why don't you just get up in the front and sing, it will make people believe you have confidence." I said.

She shook her head rapidly.

"Austin, I know where you're going with this but I can't do this." she said on the verge of tears.

I didn't want her to cry, that wasn't my intention. Why did Dallas do this to me?!

"Okay, okay don't cry I'll just tell her you can't do it-" I started to say until the teacher spoke again.

"Oh, what do you know! There is an Ally Dawson here well come up Ally! I don't know why I have never heard of you before but you can still come up in the front!" she said to her.

"Yeah, if she actually had talent!" Brooke said from the back of the room.

I know, she was in class which was the only bad thing about this. But she's never heard Ally and if she did she would be blown away and speechless just like I want her to be.

I could hear everyone in the room except for Trish laughing at her comment which made Ally even more insecure about herself.

"Look, don't listen to anyone. You go up there and just be you." I said to her.

"I can't! Please don't make me." she pleaded as she stared me at me with those big brown chocolate eyes that were now in fear behind those horrible black glasses.

"Here, just look at me the whole time and you'll be okay. I promise." I said to her smiling.

I wouldn't trust myself, but I needed to say something that would make her stop worrying so much.

"I'm sorry I can't." she said to me with her head down.

I lifted her head up with my fingers on my chin so she would face me. I started to feel that feeling again but I really didn't know why.

"Listen you can do this, I promise that I won't take my eyes off of you the whole time and remember to speak up." I said to her firmly.

She then hesitated and nodded her head a little as she stood up and went in the front of the classroom so nervous she was shaking a little.

I hope she can do this... oh yeah I'm going to kill Dallas for making me do this to her.

* * *

**What do you think Ally is going to do?**

katheriney9- **_Thanks for reading! I know, the movie is really awesome! All the characters are just so perfect in it, even though it's old it's still like one of my favorite movies of all time. haha_**

stephgirl9- _**Aww thank you so much! You are super awesome! And I can't wait to read the next chapters of it! That is like one of my favorite stories ever! Thanks for reading and reviewing though, that means a lot to me! **_

LOVEMAGO12- _**No, you are amazing! haha Thank you so much for loving it, I'm loving the reviews you keep getting me so thank you again!**_

**Leave a review please? :)**


	4. Breaking Her Stage Frights

**I am back! Thank you all for all the birthday reviews, I really loved them all and I also love how many of you are enjoying the story! :D**

**Here's another chapter for you!**

**I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Austin and Ally but one day I might.**

_Recap:_

I lifted her head up with my fingers on my chin so she would face me. I started to feel that feeling again but I really didn't know why.

"You can do this, I promise you and remember to speak up." I said to her firmly.

She then hesitated and stood up and went in the front of the classroom so nervous she was shaking a little.

I hope she can do this...oh yeah I'm going to kill Dallas for making me do this to her.

* * *

Ally was now standing in the middle of the room and she finally turned around and instantly looked at me.

"Perfect! So what shall you be singing for us today?" the teacher then asked.

"Um...I was going to sing one of my songs that I wrote." she said softly.

"I'm sorry what?" she then asked her.

Ally then looks at me as I gesture her to speak up louder and that was when she smiled and looked back to the teacher.

"I was going to sing a song I wrote." she then said.

"Really? You write songs? Well can we hear one of them?" the teacher asked smiling at her.

Ally quickly nods as she turns her attention to me and stares at me. I felt like she wasn't going to be able to do this without my help so I starred back at her not taking my eyes off of her the entire time. She then started singing.

_ When you're on your own  
Drowning alone  
And you need a rope that can pull you in  
Someone will throw it_

_And when you're afraid_  
_That you're gonna break_  
_And you need a way to feel strong again_  
_Someone will know it_

_And even when it hurts the most_  
_Try to have a little hope_  
_'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't_  
_When you don't_

_If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder_  
_If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile_  
_If you wanna fly, I will be your sky_  
_Anything you need that's what I'll be_

_If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder_  
_If you wanna run, I'll be your road_  
_If you want a friend, doesn't matter when_  
_Anything you need, that's what I'll be_  
_You can come to me_

_You can come to me,_  
_Yeah. *****_

By the time she was finished singing everyone, and I meant everyone in the class including the teacher didn't say anything or move.

I finally got up out of my seat and started clapping loudly and smiling at her as she looked at me and started smiling back at me.

Trish soon followed behind me and started to stand up clapping and smiling at Ally and soon everyone in the room started standing up and clapping except for Brooke who were forcing her friends to sit down glaring at Ally.

Yeah, now she shuts up. Finally, she's not the best singer as she thought she was and in 3 weeks she won't be the most popular person she thought she was because Ally Dawson is going to beat her at everything.

Ally then smiled widely at everyone and started to sit down back down at her seat but before she sat down she did something that I was even shocked that she did.

She ran up to me and hugged me tightly not letting go and for the first time it felt...good.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she muffled in my shoulder.

I smiled and hugged her back wrapping my arms around her little body while I could see Brooke getting angry. I didn't know why she was getting so mad, she was the one that broke up with me. Maybe it was because she knew after I was done with Ally she's going to have some really tough competition.

The school bell finally rings as Ally and Trish starts walking with me to lunch as people and girls started coming up to me handing me their phone numbers as Ally starts smirking.

"What?" I asked her.

"Really? Girls just throw numbers at you at any time?" she asked me surprised.

"You seem so surprised." Trish said to her.

"Well I am. I mean if I could get any guys to throw numbers at me I would be more popular than anyone and people will finally know who I really am." she said to me.

I smile and put my arms around her and start walking as more people snickered at her.

"Oh Ally, trust me. You will be." I said to her.

As we finally go into the courtyard Ally starts to leave me and Trish behind until I pull her back over to us.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked her.

"I'm going to sit over there in a little corner where I always eat lunch at." she said to me.

Was she serious?! I have never known anyone who would go in a corner of a lunch room to eat lunch by themselves.

"Why, don't you want to sit next to us?" Trish said.

"Y-y-you really want me to sit next to you guys?" she asked me.

"Well yeah, we're friends right?" I asked her smiling.

"Uh yeah, I guess." she said smiling back.

She then follows us as we go to our table and takes out a book from her bag and starts reading it while I give her a confused look.

"What?" she asked shyly looking up at me.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"I'm reading a book why?" she then asked.

"Who reads at a lunch table during lunch?!" I asked her surprised.

I could hear Trish giggling to herself across from me as Ally rolled her eyes and went back to reading her book.

This was just weird, No one reads at lunch except for geeks at this school and while she hangs around me that is someone she is not going to be. I grab the book out of her and toss it across the courtyard making sure it didn't hit anybody. She then looks at me appalled and starts giving me the death stare again.

"What's with you and tossing things?!" she yelled at me.

"No reading at lunch. People around here are going to think that you're dull and a loser." I said to her.

"They already think that so go get my book!" she ordered.

"They're not going to think that anymore. I tell you Ally Dawson, I may not know you very well but I can tell by the songs you write and sing you have a really good personality and I'm going to make everyone else see that." I said.

She then looks at me for a minute then smiles at me which quickly made me feel fuzzy inside but just as I was about to say something Dallas and Dez then sees us and walks over to us.

"Hey guys? Whose the new friend we got here?" Dallas asked looking at Ally.

"This is Ally, Ally this is Dallas." I said to him.

Ally then glares at Dallas as he holds out his hand to her.

"Hey there Ally." he then said.

"Oh now you get my name right?" she asked coldly.

Dallas starts to smile and pretends that he's hurt.

"Wow, someone's a little challenging. Having a bad day?" he then asked.

"Actually I wasn't until you came here." she fired back at him.

"Oh, looks like someone can talk back to you Dallas." I said to him laughing.

Trish, Dez, and I started to laugh while Dallas starts to roll his eyes.

Dez then holds out his hand to Ally smiling.

"Hey Ally, I'm Dez." he said to her.

"Nice to meet you Dez." she said as she shakes his hand.

"Yeah, you really don't need to know him. He's not important." Trish said to her.

Ally stiffles a giggle which for some reason was more adorable than it was before when she did it.

_What has gotten into you Moon?!_

"So I heard that you sang today in class." Dez then said to Ally.

Me, Trish, and Ally quickly froze.

"What?! How?! You weren't even in class. That only means that people are talking about me singing." Ally said looking at me worried.

"Hey, don't worry that's a good thing. That means people are loved your voice." I said to her.

She still looked at me worried.

"Yeah, people said you were really talented." Dallas said to her.

"I don't know. I haven't sang in front of a crowd in a long time and-" she started to say.

"Ally? Will you relax, you were great." I said to her smiling.

"Really think so?" she then asked me.

"I know so." I said to her touching her hand on the table.

I could see her blushing and smiling but quickly hid her face behind her hair and then looked at me smiling. Her phone then buzzes off as she grabs her bag and looks at it.

"Oh, I have to go now." she said getting up and grabbing her bag looking at me.

I didn't know why, but I didn't want her to go. The thought of her company actually relaxed me.

"Do you have to? You could just stay here if you want." I said to her.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry. See you around?" she asked smiling.

"It depends on his schedule! He's always doing some girl in the next 5 minutes." Dallas said laughing.

My face went red and I looked at Dallas who was now laughing along with Dez. I could see Ally rolling her eyes at him and she walks off. I watch her as she walked off and then looks at Dallas glaring at him.

"Are you crazy?! Why did you do that?!" I asked him annoyed.

"Calm down! I was just joking." he said.

"Well it's not funny because now she thinks that I'm some kind of player that just dates random girls." I said to him.

"Why do you care? Unless they're something you would like to tell us." Dez said to me.

"Like what?!" I said taking a sip of my drink from my lunch tray.

"I don't know...maybe you're starting to a have a wittle crush on Ally." Dallas said in a baby voice.

I quickly spit out my drink to the side coughing and choking at that crazy thought.

"No, no, no! I do not like Ally, how am suppose to anyway if I just met her yesterday. Remember we're just doing this for the bet." I blurted out.

Trish quickly shot her attention up at all three of us.

"I'm sorry, your what?!" she then asked.

"Nothing!" me, Dallas, and Dez all said at the same time.

We knew if Trish figured out what we were doing she would kill us with pleasure.

She then gives us unsure glances as she gets up with her book and bag and starts to leave but first came up to the 3 of us.

"I'm going to go to class now but if you guys are doing something that I'm going to hate to Ally, I will rip every finger off you guy's body you got me?" she asked us.

We all nodded our heads with fear and she finally walks off. We didn't want any further discussion with her because knowing Trish for all these years, she would have done exactly that.

"Way to give us up dude!" Dallas then said looking at me.

"Hey, you're the one that made that crazy assumption that it just blurted out." I said to him.

"Well you better be careful or we're all in trouble." Dez said to us.

"Well then Dallas better shut up about me liking Ally or he'll be in trouble." I said gritting my teeth at him.

I couldn't listen to anything else he was going to say so I just got up and started walking away from him.

He was insane, there was no way in hell I will ever have a crush on Ally Dawson but if that was the case,

Why was I acting so defensive?

* * *

***I Do Not Own You Can Come to Me, all rights go to Disney and Ross Lynch and Laura Marano but I'm glad I heard that song Sunday night because I didn't have a song in mind for this chapter! :)**

**He's slowly liking her now! Yay!**

Evil Curses Good- **_OMG! Your review flattered me, you are totally awesome. I don't know if it is or not, but let's just hope! Thanks for reading! :D_**

Lalalala- **_haha you literally make me happy and I'm glad you're in love with the story that means a lot and thank you for the birthday wishes!_**

No One- **_Your review made me laugh and smile at the same time, I love how you're so into the story like that! You are amazing! lol_**

URxGORGEx- **_Okay wow thank you so much! And I hope you continue to love it and thanks for the birthday wishes! :)_**

simpson- **_Aww thank you so much! Your review made me shed a little tear. I don't think I made it better, if anything most of the chapters evolve around the scenes from the movie but thanks again you're super awesome! :D_**

**I wish I can reply to all of you guys awesome reviews but that would be a very long author's notes especially for this story but I do read them all and even cry a little at how incredible they are so thank you!**

**Review please? :D**


	5. Beat Brooke At Something

**Hey there! It's me again! I know it's kinda early again but I just really want to know what you guys think about this story so...**

**As a reward for reviewing, here is the 5th chapter!**

**Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Austin and Ally :(**

_Recap:_

I couldn't listen to anything else he was going to say so I just got up and started walking away from him.

He was insane, there was no way in hell I will ever have a crush on Ally Dawson but if that was the case,

Why was I acting so defensive?

* * *

It was Day 2 of my "project" and I was at my locker alone getting my book for my next class. I was the only one in the hallway at this time because everyone was somewhere else thinking that crazy prediction that I have a crush on Ally, which I really don't. I don't think...nope I don't.

I was about to close my locker until I see someone being pushed outside a classroom to the hallway by a woman that was standing at her door. I looked a little closer to see who was the one that got pushed only to see that it was Ally. I didn't make sudden movements because I wanted to know who that lady was and why was she pushing her.

"I told you to mop up the West Wing's hallway. Not look at me and stand there." the lady said.

"I'm sorry, I was about to go but-" Ally started to say.

"No buts, just do what I said or you can forget about the money! Now go!" the lady that supposedly works here said to her.

Ally then looked at the lady sadly and looked like she wanted to cry but held back her tears she started pacing over to where I am which happened to be next to the janitor's closet where the mops were.

_Why didn't she stick up for herself from that lady?! What money does she need?!_

I tell you, no one is more of a mystery than this chick was.

I could see the lady glare at Ally one more time before she turns back around in her room and closes the door. I needed to see what was that all about so I stepped out from my little hiding corner and came in front of Ally as she was walking.

"Hey!"

"Austin! What are you doing here?" she asked timidly.

"Again, I go to school here." I said.

"You know what I mean!" she snapped.

Wow, I thought we got passed this whole let's snap at Austin thing.

"I just was at my locker until I overheard you and that lady, what was she talking about?" I asked curiously.

She tensed up a bit but then relaxed a little.

"Nothing, she was talking about nothing."

"Obviously she was talking about something. Are you okay?" I then asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she said shakily.

I knew she was lying and I wasn't going to let her get away with it.

"Ally, you're like the worst liar I ever seen. Can you please just tell me what's wrong?" I asked nicely.

"I said I'm fine okay! Can you just leave me alone for a bit?!" she shouted.

And with that I stood there shocked at what just happened as she runs passed me into a little side room where the staircase for the second floor was at. I had no idea what I just did, but I know I didn't do anything for her to yell at me.

I turned myself back around and started chasing after her to find out what's wrong with her and why was she all snappy more than usual toward me.

I kept running to her until I got to the room where I see her crying with her head down in her lap sitting on the stairs.

See, thanks to Dallas I had to care about this girl! This wasn't how I wanted to spend my senior year.

I opened the door and walked inside and finally sat next to her and held out my hand on her hair patting it down over and over again, I didn't know how to handle crying girls simply because I never had to until she looks up at me confused and a little irratated.

"Are you petting me?" she then asked me.

I quickly felt embaressed that she had noticed I didn't really know what I was doing so I then tried the next thing I thought of and did something that my body told me to do before my mind told me.

I grab her and pull her into a side hug and to my surprised she didn't hesitate but instead she instantly hugged me back wrapping her little arms around me again scooting closer to me.

_There's this tingly feeling again! This is starting to get on my nerves!_

I tensed up a bit at how close she was to me but soon relaxed and hugged her tighter and put my head in her stringy messed up hair that just had to be always in a bun.

"It's going to be okay." I finally said softly.

"No it's not. You wouldn't understand." she muttered.

"Then why don't you let me understand?" I then asked.

She pulled back a little away from me and starred at through her eyes that would look hot on her if she ever did something to them so they could stand out.

She looked shocked that I actually wanted to know what was wrong with her but she wasn't the only one.

I was shocked myself...the things this bet is doing to me.

"Okay, I guess I could tell you but you have to promise me not to tell anyone." she said to me sternly.

"Agreed. So what's really wrong?" I asked her.

She sighed and started to explaining. "The plan for my family was that after I graduated here I could go to my dream music schooled called MUNY which stands for-" she started to say.

"I know what it stands for, it's a music school." I cut her off.

"Yeah, how did you know that?" she then asked.

I tensed up a bit because I didn't want to tell her my secret talent. If I didn't tell Dez or anyone else I was definitely not telling her.

"Lucky guess." I simply said nervously.

She gave me a confused glance but then continued talking.

"Okay so I was suppose to go there but it turns out that it's really expensive and my family is already poor as it is so there was no way I would be able to go because I barely have enough money as it is but then one day I read a sheet of paper that the school superintendent was looking for an assistant and she would pay money to whoever worked for her..." she started to say.

She then looked at me to make sure I was following where she was going with this as I answered her question nodding my head for her to continue.

"So I took the job thinking that I could raise the money up on my own to pay for my college scholarship but as you can see it's not like working at Sonic Boom where you can kinda be your own boss. She bosses, push, yells, and orders me around to do things that are sometimes impossible around the school but she never appreciates it. The only pay I get is $5 per job which isn't a lot but I don't have anything else to do in order to get the money so I just take it and I hate every minute of it." she explains weakly.

I was definitely feeling sorry for this girl now, her parents don't have enough money to pay for anything and now she has to work for some lady that doesn't care how she treats her while I'm the richest guy in this school getting offers from 10 different colleges and my parents are paying for all of it.

I hugged her tighter as she hugged be back feeling the feeling again, but this time I didn't hate so much as I normally did.

"I'm really sorry to hear that." was all I could say.

I couldn't say I understood what she was talking about because I've never experienced it. But she should't have to experienced it either.

"It's okay. I kinda feel a little bit better finally telling someone." she said.

I smiled and smirked as I pulled her away when the bell suddenly rang.

"Come on, we should get to class." I said. "You're in all my classes right?"

"Wow, after 13 years you finally noticed that." she said to me.

So it was true! Well, I guess I'll just have to pay more attention to people in class more than I do now.

We both giggled and stood up. I held out my hand so she would take it and after she grabbed it we walked out of the room to gym.

* * *

Okay, so maybe making her into a popular person would be super hard to do. I mean she's kinda boring.

While we were walking to class, I started to learn a lot more things about Ally Dawson and got to know her a little bit better. I thought the walk to the gym would never stop because she told me that her favorite food is pickles which was kinda normal but then she started talking about how fun cloud watching is and how she's in a club for it.

She also told me that she hated horror movies, she been to calligraphy camp, she's in a book club, she watches geese in a pond, she has a pet goose and a bird named Owen and Pickles, she chews her hair when she gets nervous, she can't dance, and a lot of other lame things she described.

Sure, she has some cool hobbies too but they weren't as much as the bad ones were but somehow she found them enjoyable.

Of course I told her everything about me...almost. I still haven't brought up my love for music and how I'm a singer but she didn't need to know that.

We finally got to the gym where I could see people smiling and offering me high fives as me and Ally entered the room while she groaned.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"This class, I hate gym I always get picked last or made fun of and the worst part is there's no escaping it." she said.

I chuckled silently to myself at how ridiculous she being so self- conscience of herself.

"Don't worry, stick with me and you'll be fine." I assured her.

"I hope you're right." she said.

We walk to the bleachers as Dallas, Dez, and Trish comes and sits next to us since they were in the same gym class as we were.

"Hey guys!" Trish said to me and Ally.

"Hey!" Ally said to hugging her as Trish sits down.

"Oh Austin I almost forgot to tell you I can't watch Abby tomorrow because I have a new job I'm going to be starting." Trish said.

I sighed. My parents aren't going to be home I don't assume so that means she all for me.

"Who's Abby?" Ally asked me.

"She's his little sister." Dallas said sitting next to me.

"Yeah, she is the sweetest thing ever but if you give anything sugary she'll go crazy." Dez said. I laughed.

"Aww, I love kids...I can watch her if you want me to." she then said to me.

We all looked at her shocked. Who would openly volunteer to watch a little kid that is very hyper? Only Ally does I guess.

"You're willing to do that for me?" I asked her smiling.

"Of course! I mean, you are helping me so I can help you right?" she then asked smiling back.

"Awww that's so sweet!" Dallas teased both of us.

She then starts blushing and smiling to herself shyly as I turn to Dallas glaring at him and kicking him under his seat.

"Ow!"

"That's what you get, now shut up." I whispered to him firmly. He looks at me and rolls his eyes.

Suddenly when things couldn't get worse they did when I saw Brooke with her group walking towards us looking at Ally because I know for sure she better not be talking to me.

"Well if it isn't little Ally." Brooke said looking at her coldly.

"Uh...hi Brooke. How's it going?" she then asked nervously.

"Things would be better if people like you didn't hang out with my ex-boyfriend and friends." she said to her.

"Ex?" she asked confused looking at me and Brooke.

"Awkward." Dez muttered under his breath while Dallas giggled and Trish just stared at her evilly.

"You didn't know? I broke up with him." she said to her.

"I wouldn't call cheating on me breaking up with me." I said icily.

"Austin, we've been over this. I never cheated on you." she said to me.

"You know what Brooke? You can say that you never did but you and I both know that's a lie." I snapped at her.

I didn't want to listen to her voice anymore. I got up and grabbed Ally's hand pulling her up with me.

"Come on Ally, let's go sit somewhere else where cheaters aren't present." I said pulling her away from the crowd as others started watching.

I could see Ally looked kinda confused but then started walking along with me to the back of the row as I could feel Brooke's eyes practically shooting daggers in Ally's skull. But I didn't care if she was jealous, she should be.

"I'm sorry Austin, I didn't mean to ask about you and her I just didn't want her to be insulting me like she normally would." she apologized.

"Don't be sorry, you didn't do anything wrong. She did but aren't you tired of her always picking on you?" I asked her.

"Well yeah, but there's nothing I can do about it." she said to me.

"Oh Ally, there is always something you can do about it." I said smirking at her.

I was going to make Ally get Brooke back at least once while I'm training her before the 3 weeks were up and before prom but it was going to have to be something really good.

"Like what?" she asked confused.

The gym teacher soon comes in the room holding out a big blue bag in front of her. I quickly knew what we were doing and smiled to myself.

"Okay class, I didn't plan anything for you guys today so I decided to just play...dodgeball." the teacher said.

Half of the room starts to cheer as Ally starts frowning up.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I hate dodgeball. Everyone always hits me in the face with it." she explained.

I want to giggle at that because it was probably me who hit her with it most of the time but soon realized that she didn't deserve to get hit with one. But I knew one person who needed to and Ally was my ticket into doing exactly that.

"Alright! I need two teams front and center." the teacher then said.

Brooke and her group stood up as people start cheering their names. They would always be the first group because they were on the dodgeball team here at school and what do you know...Brooke was the caption of it.

"Okay! I see Brooke is bold enough to be the first person so I need another team on this side." she then said.

This was Ally's chance to beat Brooke at her own game. She had to win this round.

"Ally would like to be on the other team!" I said to the teacher. Ally turns to look at me shocked as people start laughing at her a little.

"Austin! Why the hell do you keep telling me what I'm going to do?!" she whispered at me.

"It's fine! All you need to do is hit Brooke with the ball and people will start to show a little respect for you." I said to her.

"Are you crazy?! I want people to show respect for me, not kill me!" she said worriedly.

"Look Ally, I wouldn't be saying you could do this if it was dangerous. Just do it." I said to her.

She looked at me even more panicky that before but then stands up and walks down the bleachers to the center of the gym along with 3 other guys who were on her team. I stood up and started clapping for her trying to see if she would gain any confidence.

"Go Ally! You can do this!" I shouted at her as people looked at me. Trish and Dez soon started clapping for her too.

"Come on Ally!" Trish cheered on.

She finally got down to the center of the gym and looks at me scared as I give her a thumbs up assuring her that she could do this. I believe she could.

"Alright so on the blow of my whistle, you guys can start! Remember, it doesn't count if it's in the face or lower part of your body. Are you ready?" the teacher asked.

Brooke and her group smiled and started laughing at Ally nodding to the teacher that they were ready. I probably should have thought this plan out more.

She then blew her whistle as the girls from Brooke's group started aiming for the 3 guys on Ally's team trying to take them out but they kept dodging unlike Ally who was running away from every ball that was coming near her.

"Come on Ally! Get someone out!" Dez cheered on. Dallas then hits him trying to make him stop.

Even though she knew what she had to do, she kept dodging each ball running away from them until Brooke aims a ball at her and it hits her in the face causing people in the crowd to cheer Brooke's name as Ally was holding her face bending down in pain.

"Ow, she just hit me!" Ally said to the teacher.

"That's the point of the game!" Brooke said to her smirking.

The teacher starts blowing her whistle again for Round two as Brooke and two people from her group that weren't out grab some balls as two guys from Ally's team grab the other balls and all four of them got out at the same time.

Oh no, it's just Ally and Brooke. This might not be good.

"It's just you and me geek!" she said to Ally coldly.

I could see the fear in Ally's eyes and I knew she wasn't strong enough to get her out without someone giving her a pep talk so I quickly stood up and ran down the bleachers to the middle of the court.

"Time out! Please time out!" I shouted to the teacher.

"There's no time out in dodgeball Moon." Dallas shouted to me.

If he thinks he was winning something, he's wrong.

"I know that but I only need to talk to Ally for a minute!" I said running up to Ally who had a ball in her hand.

She then looks at me confused.

"Austin what are you doing?" she asked me.

"I'm helping you. It's just you and her and if you get out that will be another thing Brooke would win so you have to beat her." I said to her.

"I can't. It's too much pressure and too many people watching and-" she started to say.

"Look, I know you can do this. You just have to believe in yourself." I said.

"But what if I can't. I will get hit with a dodgeball in my face which you haven't probably experienced but it really hurt because dodge balls are made of rubber and sometimes can have a huge impact on your face if you get hit with it and-" she started to explain.

Was she seriously trying to explain what dodge balls are made of?

"Ally!" I shouted to her annoyed.

"Okay, I'm sorry. You're right." she said.

"Thank you, you don't have to worry about anything. All you have to do is throw the ball." I said to her.

She then stares into my eyes and smiles and turns around and nods to the teacher that she's ready to play...I hope so.

I step back to the sidelines and starred at her and Brooke as the teacher blows her whistle off as everyone start cheering Brooke's name. She can't win, she just can't.

I can see Brooke smirking at Ally evilly as she ran up to the her and I had a bad feeling she's really going to hurt her so I closed my eyes fearing what I might see until I hear a ball hit someone and the crowd jumping up cheering to my surprised Ally's name.

I opened my eyes quickly and noticed that Ally had hit Brooke before she could hit her with the ball which meant she won. She turned around to see me smiling as I smiled back at her looking at Brooke scowling at her.

I ran up to Ally and started hugging her in the tightest hug I ever gave her and she quickly hugged back jumping up and down excitedly in my grip.

"You did Ally! You finally beat her at something!" I said to her happily picking her up spinning her around.

"Aww thank you! I couldn't have done it without you!" she said finally letting go of me smiling.

I looked back at Brooke who was now starring at me and Ally deathly and I knew we just pissed her off which was actually my goal.

"I can't believe you hit me!" she yelled at Ally.

"That's the point of the game!" I fired back at her mockingly.

She then rolled her eyes and then walks off to sit back down angry as I high five Ally and pull her into a hug again while Dez and Trish along with the rest of the class kept cheering. The bell suddenly rang as I pull Ally out of the gym and started walking back to my locker as Ally went to hers and all of a sudden Brooke comes up to me without her group which was highly unusual.

"What do you want?" I snapped at her.

"Cut the bullshit Austin, what are you trying to do?" she asked me.

"I'm not trying to do anything but put my books in my bag and head home. Ally is going to hang out with me for the day so if you will excuse me I have to go find her." I started to say trying to walk off.

"I wasn't finished. Why are you hanging out with her? She's a geek and you and I both know that you hate people like her." she said to me.

"Well you said you didn't cheat on me, so I guess we both lied." I spat at her still not making eye contact.

She then grabs my shoulder and turns me around to face her.

"Are you trying to make me jealous?" she asked.

Wow, wasn't she full of herself.

"Nope, I'm just hanging out with new people. Why don't you get off my back about it?" I told her firmly.

"Because, you're you and she's her!" she said.

"I don't think I understand that. Now I have to go, please move." I said to her.

She then starred at me coldly but then steps out of my way as I start to sprint away until she calls me back.

"Fine, go and hang with her. But never forget what we had!" she shouted from behind me.

I turned myself around to face her smirking. Did she really think something was going on between me and Ally? Even if that was true, which was not why would she care anyway?

"What we had? What _we_ had obviously meant nothing to you." I said to her.

She gave me then a shocked expression as I turned back around and walked to Ally's locker who was finishing putting her books away.

"Hey Ally, are you ready to go?" I asked her smiling.

"What was that all about?" she asked curiously.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"I mean she was talking to you just a few seconds ago about what?" she said.

"Oh it was nothing. She under the impression that we have something going on but she's crazy right?" I asked her.

I could see from the side of her locker her face fell a little bit but I couldn't figure out why but then smiles and looks back to me.

"Yeah, pretty crazy." she said sadly.

Why did she sound so disappointed?! She's sending me mixed signals, not that I'm looking for one anyway.

"Well it's not because you're a geek because you're not...at least not to me but you would never like me anyway I mean we've only known each other since yesterday." I explained to her.

"Actually, you were the one that's known me since yesterday. I'm the one that knew you for 13 years." she pointed out.

"Look, I don't need you to keep reminding me that I was ignoring you for so long. I honestly didn't know who you were." I said to her.

"You could have." she said softly.

I started to feel a little bit angry with myself at how she's been probably waiting for 13 years for me to say something to her and here I am being defensive.

"Ally, I'm really sorry for all those years of not knowing you if I had met you earlier we would probably be friends already and I just screwed all of that up." I said to her.

She then smiles and hugs me tightly and I quickly hug her back. For some reason, every time I hug Ally it was so different when I hugged Brooke. It actually felt...really good which is _really_ weird because I can't like Ally like that.

"It's okay, you're making them up now so that's all that matters." she said smiling at me.

My heart instantly felt warm and I felt like I could do anything right now.

"So where are going?" she asked closing her locker walking with me.

"Well I was thinking we could go somewhere like the beach. Most popular people go there and you need to be everywhere they're at." I said to her.

"Why?" she moaned.

"Because in order to show them how a new Ally Dawson is coming out, you have to show them who you are first." I explained.

"People already know who I am!" she fired at me.

"Really? Our music and gym teachers didn't even know who you were. They had to check the attendant sheet just to confirm you belonged in a class you've been in all year." I said to her.

"Well when you put it like that it makes me seem invisible."

"Which is why we're going to the beach and showing people you are not." I said.

She nodded and pulled my hand outside the school. As soon as we start go to my expensive car my parents bought me on my sweet 16 birthday party. I could see Ally's face lit up and smiles as she runs over to my car.

"Woah, be very careful with it." I said to her.

"Oh, sorry. But this car is so awesome! I wish I could have a car like this, how did you get this one?" she then asked looking at me.

"My parents got it for me, they're one of those rich parents as some would say." I said getting into the driver's seat.

"That's so cool! You are so lucky to have parents like that." she said getting into the passenger seat.

Yeah right, parents who are ever hardly home and can't spend a day taking care of Abby. Those are the kinds of parents everyone wants.

"I wouldn't say that." I muttered.

"What was that?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing." I said.

"Are you ready to go to one of my favorite places?" I asked her.

"No." she said bitterly. I laughed.

The beach was a great way for her to finally break out her shell she's been hiding behind for 13 years. And plus Brooke is going to be at the beach too, she always go there every day.

Wait, maybe this isn't a good idea.

* * *

back of taxi cab- **_Aww thank you so much for saying it was perfect, you're another one of my favorite authors because your stories are just amazing! :)_**

CabbieLoverSAC22- **_Yes you were right! It is inspired from "She's All That" so I'm hoping many people will see the similarities from the story and movie over the chapters. Thanks for reviewing :D_**

ausllyshipper667- **_Thank you! I'm so happy you think it's amazing because your review is amazing! _**

Beanka Juarez- **_Oh wow thank you so much! And to answer your question I don't want to give too much away you'll just have to wait and see! And thanks for the belated birthday wishes, you are super awesome! :D_**

**We are almost at 100 reviews for this story and it's only been 4 chapters! I didn't know that many people would like this story but THANK YOU anyway! **

**Please Review! :D**


	6. A Trip to the Beach

**We have already reach around 120 reviews! Thank you all so much! :D**

**I'm have came back with another chapter! One of my favorite chapters to write!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Austin and Ally but I really want to.**

_Recap:_

"Are you ready to go to one of my favorite places?" I asked her.

"No." she said bitterly. I laughed.

The beach was a great way for her to finally break out her shell she's been hiding behind for 13 years. And plus Brooke is going to be at the beach too, she always go there every day.

Wait, maybe this isn't a good idea.

* * *

For the rest of the car ride we drove in comfortable silence until she heard one of her favorite songs on the radio come on and started singing. I didn't think she knew I could hear her because I started starring at her because her voice was just amazing and she turned her attention me starring at me shocked.

"You can hear me can't you?" she asked. I chuckled.

"Yep! Why do you even have stage frights anyway? Your voice is so awesome!" I said.

She blushes and smiles.

"Really?" she asked.

I smiled. "Yes really. I don't even know why you have stage frights, everyone loves it when you sing...well at least I do."

"I rather not talk about it." she said leaning her head down.

"Ally, I'm your friend now. You can tell me anything." I said to her.

She lifts her head up and looks at me unsure if she wants to tell me or not and I quickly knew what I had to do in order to for her to open up to me. I really didn't want to do this, but I had to know.

"You want to hear a secret from me?" I asked smiling at her.

She looks at me confused and then smiles and nods.

"Well I've always had some kind of a secret passion that I've been doing since I've been a kid." I said.

"Really? What is it?" she then asked.

"I...I sing and can play every instrument you can think of." I said shyly. Oh great, I'm acting like her now.

She looked at me shocked and surprised. I'm surprised too, it had to take someone like Ally who is far different than me in order for me to confess my hidden talent.

"I don't believe you." she said shocked.

"It's true! I can sing and according to my parents pretty well." I said to her giggling.

Her jaw then suddenly drops.

"You're kidding! I can't believe it! You sing?" she asked.

"Yep! Surprised?" I asked.

"Yeah, I mean you do look like the musical type but I've never heard you say that to anybody." she said.

"That's because you're the first person I've told." I said to her.

She then smiles in the biggest smile I ever seen her make.

"Was I really the first person you told your secret to?" she asked.

I nod my head as she smiles and blushes.

"That's really sweet Austin." she simply said.

After she said that I started blushing for some reason but whatever the reason was it felt good. It then grew silence for 5 minutes until she broke it.

"Audition for the music university of New York." she finally said.

"What?" I asked her confused.

"That's where I got my stage frights from." she said.

"Wow, really? What happened?" I asked.

"I blew my audition because I was too scared they would laugh at me and now I'm too scared to audition for anything because I think I will fail." she explained.

I could see the hint of sadness in her eyes probably reliving that day. I wanted to hug her right then.

"If you makes you feel any better, I would never laugh at you and I wouldn't think you would fail." I said to her.

She smiles and stares at me in my eyes as I smiled back at her.

We finally get to the beach as I hopped out of the car as Ally slowly hopped down looking at all the people on the beach and kids from school looking scared.

"Ally, calm down everything will be fine. Just stick with me." I said to her holding her hand pulling her to the sand.

"It's not just that, I hate the beach." she said.

I was appalled. What type of person hates the beach?

"How is that possible?" I asked her.

"Like this, I hate the beach." she said bitterly.

"Oh Ally...you have so much to learn." I said.

We then started walking getting close to the water as I looked over to Ally who look completely miserable. I wanted to comforted her and tell her that it was okay.

"See it isn't so bad is it?" I asked her smiling.

She then looks around out to the sunset and the cool water breezing and flowing in the lake and smiled.

"I guess it's not so bad." she said.

"See I told you." I said to her. She giggles.

"I guess you did. So why do you populars come to the beach anyway?" she asked.

"Well other popular people come here to just hang out with her friends and goof around making fun of the people walking around the beach." I explained.

"And why do you come here?" she then asked sitting on the sand.

I looked at her and sit down next to her spot.

"I'm here to get away from things." I said to her. "I'm surrounded by almost everyone all the time, sometimes I come here to be by myself and my crazy life."

"Crazy? You're the most popular guy in school everything is practically handed to you." she said.

Oh, if she only knew. My life is extremely crazy, I'm the pretty much the only one that's there is to take care of my little sister because my parents are never home, I got dumped from my ex-girlfriend when we had an open relationship, and I'm feeling a certain way toward a social outcast I barley even know... actually I don't know what I'm feeling.

"Whatever you say Ally." I simply said looking out into the lake.

I continued looking everywhere around us until I feel something on my shoulders. I didn't know what it was until I turned my head around to see Ally's head laying on my shoulder starring at the clouds.

A few days ago, I would have pushed her off of me and let her fall in the sand but for some odd reason I felt relaxed and normal when she did this, like she was some kind of close friend I've known since preschool.

I smiled to myself and turned back around and started doing the same thing she was doing until I see a shadow over me and Ally's light. I was confused of what that might have been but then dreaded wanting to know who it was when I see Brooke in front of us.

Ally qiuckly see her and shoots her head off of me and looks kinda scared.

"Well, well, well if it isn't my little friend Ally." she said coldly.

"You know, I was enjoying this moment until you came and ruined it." I said to her.

She then looks offended but then smiles again as her group and a bunch of other people she must have been talking to earlier over to us.

"Uh...Brooke! What brings you here?" Ally asks her shyly.

"I always go here." she fired at her.

"Well can you go over there then so we don't have to be disturbed anymore?" I asked glaring at her.

"Not yet. I just wanted to tell Ally that she put up a very good game today in gym class earlier and if was possible, I wanted to give you a hug." she explained.

I didn't buy that at all but I didn't know where she was going with this but before I could ask she got up and faced her.

"You really think I did okay?" she then asked.

"Of course!" Brooke said as she grab something from her friend's hand that was behind her.

I couldn't see what it was until I got a glimpse of it seeing that it was a plastic cup with something inside of it, where the hell did they get a drink from?!

I quickly jumped up to warn Ally until Brooke pulls Ally into a hug already and dumped the drink on her head as Ally jumps back shocked as Brooke continues to put it on her all over her clothes.

A surge of people from the group started laughing hysterically including Brooke.

"What was that for?!" she asked her angrily.

"I don't know...maybe because I felt like it." she responded to her.

"You know what? Thanks for reminding me why I don't come to places like to this with people like you." she said to her bitterly.

"People like us? Look at you, you're a walking disaster. You're a waste of time and definitely a waste of space...are you going to cry now?" Brooke asked her coldly.

I could see tears form in Ally's eyes as she looks at them one more time and runs off the beach crying as Brooke high fives her friends.

Okay, I might do pranks like that all the time but that was cruel and totally uncalled for so I quickly stood up and went up to Brooke.

"You didn't have to do that Brooke!" I said to her.

"You're probably right, but something in me said I had to." she said to me smirking.

"Ally hasn't done anything to you and you just push her around and hurt her like that." I said to her angry.

"Why do you even care?! The Austin Moon I know doesn't care about geeks like her!" she yelled at me.

"Oh yeah, well the old Austin Moon is gone. So get use to this one!" I said.

And with that I walked off not caring what she was going to say because she was for the first time in 2 years was really pissing me off.

I continued walking off trying to find Ally and where she might have gone but couldn't find her anywhere. I then went looking everywhere around the beach until I come across Scoop There it is ice cream shop and went inside to see if she was in here.

I soon relaxed when I see her at a booth with her head down on the table. She just looked so lonely which made me kinda mad that no like her should be treated this bad.

I quickly paced over to her table and sat next to her without her noticing I was there.

"Ally? Are you okay?" I asked her touching her arm until she jerks it off of her.

"Don't touch me! I promised myself that I would never, never, never, never, never..." she trailed off between sobs.

"Never what?" I asked her worriedly.

"Let her see me cry." she said to me.

"Look Ally, I'm really sorry I didn't mean-" I started to say.

"Whatever. Look I don't care about changing how people respect me anymore okay. Brooke and her friends are pulling worst pranks on me than I've ever gotten ever since I started." she explained.

"That's why you have to keep going! They only do that because they think they intimidate you. You're the one that has to stand her ground and tell them that they should regret the day they pick on Ally Dawson because one day, you're going to be more popular and bigger than all of them combined." I said.

I didn't know what I was saying, I was just trying to get her to not give up but I meant what I said because I didn't like seeing a poor innocent girl like Ally get treated this way any longer. So was I more into this bet than I ever was.

Instead of doing something mean at me or glaring at me like I thought she would she smiled and hugged me putting her head down in my chest. I smiled and hugged her back tightly.

"Who would ever think that Austin Moon out of all people would be one of my true friends?" she said softly.

I started to feel bad after she said that but this bet is for the better. And who says she'll ever found out anyway?

* * *

The next day at school was okay, I still had to teach Ally a lot of things about how she shouldn't let people push her over which she didn't quite do but hey we still got 1 week to turn her whole geeky attidude around. But I am really worried, I don't know if I'll be able to make her popular looking the way she does now.

There has to be something to fix that but I don't know what it could possibly be.

We were now driving to my house since she said she would babysit Abby and why not let someone I'm going to be spending my time with for 3 weeks meet my little sister. She might be around more for her than my parents are.

We then drove off and up to my house in my drive way and get out of the car and up to my front door as I unlocked it and we both entered the house to be greeted by Abby running up to us.

"Austin! You're finally home!" she said to me.

"Yeah! I could never stay away from my little angel!" I said picking her up hugging her.

She giggles and turns her attention to Ally and smiles.

"Is this your girlfriend?" she asked.

Me and Ally both froze and started blushing nervously.

"Uh no! This is Ally, my friend." I said to her.

"Oh! Nice to meet you Ally! I'm Abby." she said jumping off me holding out her hand in front of Ally.

"It's nice to meet you Abby. That's a really pretty name." she said to her.

"Thank you! Ally is really pretty too!" Abby said hugging her.

I smiled at how adorable they both looked at the moment but then realized what I could get myself into if I kept thinking that so I just walked in the living room and turned on the TV and sat on the couch. Abby then comes and jumps on me smiling.

"Hey! What have I told you about jumping on me?" I asked her playfully.

"Nothing!" she giggled.

I looked around the room and saw that Ally wasn't with her which made me confused.

"Um..Abby? Where is Ally?" I asked her.

"Oh, she went outside on the phone but she'll be back." she said to me. "She's pretty!"

"And how would you know?" I asked her.

"Because I play with dolls all the time, and I know you probably thinks she's not but while you left and she took off her glasses and let down her hair." she explained.

I looked at her confused. Ally never takes her glasses off or her hair down..._ever._

"What are you talking about, Ally never takes anything off or down." I said to her.

"That's because no one ever asked her, maybe if she gets some kind of makeover you'll see what I'm talking about." she said.

She may be 6 but she was very smart. She finally made me realize what my project needed in order to become more popular and make me win this bet.

I was going to give Ally Dawson a makeover.

* * *

**It's finally makeover time! We're finally going to have Ally look amazing and adorable as she is in the second season! Yay! lol**

JustBeMyselfInWriting- _**Aww thank you I loved every word in your review and thank you so much for saying you would buy this if it was a book! You are all kinds of amazing! :D**_

I Always Rise with the Sun6069- _**Omg, thank you so much for loving it! And thanks for the belated birthday wishes and I actually do wish to become a writer someday so thanks for reviewing and reading!**_

ashlee- _**Oh wow, it's kinda like you read my mind because the next chapter has your name written all over it because that's exactly what he's going to do! haha**_

Guest- _**He actually is going to do that in the next chapter so I can't wait for you to read it! And thanks for loving it, you're super awesome! :D**_

fishy- **_You have reviewed nearly every chapter and I just want to say thank you so much!_**

**So tell me what you think: Will Austin start falling for Ally when she gets transformed?**

**Please let me know in a review! :D**


	7. The Big Transformation

**Long time, no see!**

**I have another chapter for you so here it is!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Austin and Ally :(**

_Recap:_

"What are you talking about, Ally never takes anything off or down." I said to her.

"That's because no one ever asks her, maybe if she gets some kind of makeover you'll see what I'm talking about." she said.

She may be 6 but she was very smart. She finally made me realize what my project needed in order to become more popular and make me win this bet.

I was going to give Ally Dawson a makeover.

* * *

After a few minutes of Ally being on the phone I started to play with Abby until she comes backs in the room smiling and sitting down with me and Abby.

"Well look like someone's happy." I said to her.

"I just got off the phone with my dad and he said I didn't have to work today." she said excitedly.

"Wait, why would your Dad tell you if you could work or not?" I asked confused.

"Because he owns Sonic Boom." she said causally.

I was speechless. First, I discover that she works at the coolest music store ever and then I find out that her father owns the store.

"You're Dad owns the coolest music store in Miami?" I asked her shocked.

"I know shocking huh?" she asked smiling.

"Yeah! At least we have something in common." I said to her.

"Yeah, we do." she said. "So what's the plan now?"

"Well I was thinking that starting tomorrow morning, we can start." I said to her.

She looks at me confused.

"Start what?" she asked.

"Your makeover." I said causally and turned my attention back to the TV. Her eyes widen.

She grabs the remote and turns off the TV and toss it across the room making Abby giggle.

"What was that for?!" I asked angrily.

"My what?!" she asked.

"Your makeover!" I said looking at her.

"I'm not doing that! No way, I'm not some kind of doll! You're not giving me a makeover!" she yelled angrily.

"Why not?!" I asked her.

"Because I said so! How does that help people gain respect for me anyway?!" she asked.

"People will see that you're just as special as they are. Ally, I know you don't want to but this will work I promise you!" I said to her.

"No!" she said getting up and going upstairs.

I sighed and looked at Abby who was looking at me.

"You see what your big brother has to deal with?" I asked her.

"Hey, it takes time for things like that to happen I guess." she said.

"I guess you're right." I said to her.

I got up and went upstairs to my room knowing that where she probably went since it's the first room someone sees when they walk up the stairs.

As soon as I open it I see her looking through my bulletin board filled with my college applications and letters that I got in the mail.

"Watcha doing?" I said coming up to her.

She turns her head around to face me shocked.

"Austin! You scared me!" she said.

"Sorry." I said smiling at her.

"It's okay, and I'm not doing anything I'm just looking through all these letters these colleges have given to you." she said sounding impressed.

"Are you shocked that I have these many letters or something?" I asked her.

"Yeah! I mean, I thought you were...you know..." she trailed off trying not to offend me.

"Stupid, dumb, a complete idiot?" I asked her.

She smiles and then turns her attention to the letters.

"Sorry for thinking that, I just never seen you get good grades before." she said.

"Well I get a lot of them, but don't tell anyone I told you that. Once people at school see that I'm academically smart then who knows what would happen." I said to her.

"Well it shouldn't be something that you have to hide." she said.

"Yeah well, I could say the same thing about your appearance." I said.

She rolls her eyes and continues looking.

"Your parents must be so proud of you." she said.

"Yeah, if they ever show up home. They're usually out on business trips or running their mattress store...but they're never here." I blurted out.

I didn't know what I was saying that, it was just that when I'm with Ally I can talk about anything which kinda scares me.

She looks at me then surprised but then relaxes.

"Your parents are never here are they?" she asked softly.

I shook my head sadly trying not to go into detail about the whole situation.

"I just wish I didn't have to take care of my sister all by myself half the time while they're out there doing who knows what. And then my Dad just has to start bigger problems with me since I want to go to Juilliard for music but he keeps forcing me to go to other school cause he says I can't be a star forever." I said to her.

It then grew silence until she said the words that I've been wanting to hear.

"You know what? I'll do it, I'll do the makeover." she said.

I looked at her shocked.

"Really? You really want to do this?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I mean I can trust you can't I?" she asked cautiously.

"Of course you can!" I said pulling her into a hug giggling at how unsure she was about the idea.

She hugs me back smiling until I pull away from her.

"Okay we can get started first thing bright and early tomorrow morning got it?!" I asked her.

"Yep! But are you sure this is going to work?" she asked me.

"Trust me, it's going to work!" I said smiling at her.

Dallas will not know what hit him and neither will Brooke by the time I was done with Ally.

* * *

It was finally day 5 of Ally's transformation. I was doing good though, I had about 2 weeks left and Ally was doing pretty good from where she first started. I knew this was going to be easy and today was going to be easy as well.

I was now driving up to her drive way with Trish next to me since she knows more about this kind of thing than I did. She could tell what was going to work and what was not.

"I don't know about this Austin." she said to me as we waited for Ally.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her confused.

"This whole transform Ally thing. If you're so intent on not getting attracted to her or start falling in love with her you shouldn't be doing this." she said.

"Why?" I asked her.

How would that even be possible she was Ally and I was me, it just wouldn't work.

"Because I've seen her figure before and if you see it you're mind is going to be thinking the exact opposite." she warned me.

"Please Trish, there is no way I'm going to start falling in love with Ally." I said to her honking.

Ally was pretty and all but she was still her and I couldn't be liking her...right? Yes right!

Before she could respond back to me Ally comes out of the house dressed in a baggy shirt and some horrible looking jeans with her hair still in a bun. Oh yeah, there was no crushing going on here.

"What are you wearing?" I asked her.

"Clothes. You know something that was invented by human society that dates back to the beginning of time and-" she started to ramble on.

"I get it, you don't have to explain it to me." I said to her nicely cutting her off. "I meant is this seriously what you're going to be wearing to the mall? Most girls I know wouldn't be caught dead in that."

Trish then nudges me in the chest.

"Ow!" I said looking at her angrily before I turn my attention back to Ally.

"Well there's one problem with that accusation Moon." she said getting closer to my window.

"And what's that?" I asked her.

"I'm not most girls." she whispers in my ear before getting into the backseat.

Now I know something was definitely wrong with me because so suddenly my face felt hot and I felt like I was blushing but I couldn't be sure of it.

I didn't want to think a minute of it so I started the car and started to drive.

As soon as we got there Trish hops out along with me but Ally stayed in the car looking scared and worried. I walked over to the front of her door and opened it looking at her.

"What's wrong? Don't you want to get out of the car?" I asked her.

"Um...that's okay." she said nervously looking ahead of her.

I turned my attention to where she was looking and saw a group of popular people from school hanging around outside of the mall and into the food court. I turned around to face her smiling and chuckling.

"It's okay. They won't bother you, not while I'm around them." I said to her.

She looks at me hesitantly but then sighs and gets out of the car closing the door. She then started walking into the mall as I soon followed behind her throwing my arms over her shoulders.

I couldn't help but get bothered by the fact that a girl like Ally had to fear talking or even looking at popular people. She wasn't all that bad when you get to know her, she's actually pretty cool.

We finally got to a store where Trish was standing in front of smiling at us.

"This is our first stop! Ally are you ready?" she asked her.

"Um...let me think about that no! Trish these clothes are way too revealing and I just can't." she said.

"No this perfect! Trust me, we're not going to make you look horrible, I promise." I said to her.

"You make a lot of promises you know that?" she tells me.

"I usually keep them don't I?" I asked her.

She hesitated for a second but soon smiled and walked in the store with Trish as I followed.

It had soon became 3 hours of watching Trish handing Ally a bunch of clothes and she hasn't tried on one of them yet.

This was one of the worst things about shopping. Every girl always took more time than they needed on buying just clothes.

"How long is this going to take?" I asked annoyed.

"See Ally, this is why you need to come shopping with a girl. Guys don't understand how much time beauty needs work on." Trish said to her as Ally laughed.

What beauty?! All she was doing was buying some clothes that's it! I had enough of this, I needed to get out of here for a bit.

"You know what? Why don't you ladies continue doing what you're doing while I go check out Sonic Boom." I said.

And with that I walked away and left the store. I knew Ally was my responsibility which is why I was going to do everything else with her, but shopping wasn't one of them.

* * *

It has now officially been 5 hours since I left them, this was getting ridiculous. I was going to get them now so I existed Sonic Boom to make sure no one saw me leaving the music store by myself.

I was about to walk back to them until I see a familiar face at a cell phone accessory cart and as soon as he waved at me I knew it was Dallas so I walked over to him smiling.

"You work at a cell phone accessory cart? Loser!" I said to him laughing.

"Hey a job's a job. Whatever pays. But it won't be my job for long as soon as I win our little deal!" he said smirking.

"Wow, I've only been here for 5 seconds and we're already doing business." I said playfully.

"Speaking of business, let's get down to it how's the nerd coming?" he asked me leaning against the cart.

"She's not a nerd and she's coming along. She still needs a lot of work though but she and Trish are buying new clothes." I said to her.

"Please, clothes aren't going to cut it! You would have to send someone as Anti social as Ally to a new school to make her look presentable." he said to me chuckling.

I didn't know why but for some reason I got a little angry when he said that but just shrugged the feeling off.

"Well that's where you're wrong because she's actually getting a makeover as we speak and pretty soon you'll be begging me for tips on how I transformed Ally Dawson, the most anti social girl I ever met in my life into the most popular girl at Marino High School and the school's prom Queen." I bragged.

He laughs. "Yeah right, I'll believe that when I hear her name getting called come prom night."

"Trust me, they will. People don't call me Austin Moon for no reason." I said to him cockily.

"Sure, how about we put your arrogance to the challenge?" he said.

"I'm in, What do I have to do?" I said while shaking his hand.

"If you lose, you'll have to date her for the rest of your Senior Year after the prom." he said smirking.

I froze. Was he insane?! I could never date her..._ever._

"No! I'm not doing that!" I shouted to him.

"You have to! You agreed to it already so you're going to do it!" he fired back.

Sometimes I wanted to run Dallas over with a car because he's so freaking annoying. But he was right, I did agree to it. I should stop making bets with people.

"Fine! But you won't win, I will then I won't have to date anyone!" I said walking away.

"Keep telling yourself that dude!" he said shouting for me laughing.

I rolled my eyes and started walking toward the girls when I see them with like 20 bags.

"What did you do? Did you buy the whole store?!" I asked them annoyed.

"Oh come on Austin, we weren't that long." Ally said to me.

"Yeah, cause 7 hours isn't a long time." I said to her playfully.

She and Trish giggled as we start walking to the shoe store. I was going to be happy when we finally get her out of those horrible things she called shoes.

When we finally got there we became greeted with a store clerk smiling at us.

"Welcome, how can I help you?" she asked us.

"We need anything to get rid of those." I said pointing to Ally's shoes.

I could see from the corner of my eyes her rolling her eyes at me, but it was the truth.

"Okay, I'll see what we can do. Shall we try on some heels?" she asked.

Ally instantly began shaking her head no rapidly like she really didn't want to which made me more obligated to do it anyway.

"Yeah, that would be fine!" I said smiling at the lady.

"Very well, follow me." she said leading us to the back of the store where a wall of heels were located.

She began looking through the whole wall while Trish runs off to look at another part of the store as Ally comes up to me.

"Austin I can't do this. I've never learned to walk in heels before." she said to me.

"Well today is the day you will learn." I said.

"No! What if I fall?!" she asked panicking. She then suddenly pulled a strand of her hair and starts chewing it.

"Then you'll get right back up." I said taking her hand off her hair and out of her mouth.

"Here try this one!" she said to Ally handing her a white shoe.

Ally hesitated for a minute but then went up to the lady and took the shoes and tried them on. I instantly could tell she was losing balance on them.

To be honest, they did make her legs look kinda hot.

_What are you thinking?!_

My mind was right, I had to stop thinking things like that or I will get attracted to Ally and then I'll lose the bet which is something I wouldn't dare to do.

"Now walk towards me." I said.

"I don't think I can." she said worriedly.

"Stop saying what you can't do and walk towards me." I said.

Okay note to self make her gain some kind of confidence in herself.

She huffed and frowned at me angrily but then sighed and relaxed her face as she starts walking toward me weirdly until she all of a sudden falls on the floor as people around us were looking at her worried.

"Ow! That really hurts!" she muttered not getting up from the floor.

"Up, stand up!" I said gesturing for her to get up.

I had to be hard on her sometimes otherwise I wouldn't get what we needed to do in order to win if I wasn't.

She grunted and got up trying to regain her balance and starts walking towards me again until she falls but this time instead of landing on the floor she falls on my lap.

"Oh I'm really sorry!" she said quickly looking at me.

I smiled and laughed.

"It's okay, you didn't hurt me." I said to her.

"Yeah but I could of." she said.

"Well you didn't." I said pulling a strand of her hair out of her face behind her ear.

We then stood there and starred at each other's eyes not looking away from each other. Our breaths were moving steadily and in a pattern as everything was in complete I start doing something that I didn't even know what I was doing.

I was leaning into her glancing at her lips as she started to lean into me too.

_What the hell am I doing?! I don't like Ally!_

I obviously wasn't listening to my voice in my head because I began pulling her face closer to mine as I heard her breath hitch. We were now millimeters apart from our lips coming into contact and for an unknown reason I started wanting to just close this gap in between us so I started to lean in a little bit more until I hear someone throat clear from behind us.

We instantly spun around to see who it was as I pushed Ally off of me by accident causing her to fall to the floor.

"Sorry Ally!" I said to her nervously grabbing her hands to pick her up.

"Well apology not accepted. Why did you push me?!" she asked angrily.

"I don't know it was an accident, I don't even know what I'm doing anymore." I mutter to myself letting her go and looking at Trish who was giggling at me raising her eyebrow.

"Um...was I interrupting something?" she asked me.

"No! No you weren't!" I said quickly.

I then turn around to the store clerk who was trying to hold back her laughter at what just happened.

"Thanks for all your help and we'll be happy to take all the ones that are like that." I said pointing towards the shoes that Ally was wearing.

I then looked around and saw that Trish was trying to laugh more at me and Ally was looking at me confused as to why I was so jumpy and nervous at the time. I couldn't be in here, at least not right now.

"I'm going to go get some air." I said to them before leaving the store.

Man, I have to watch and be more careful to what I do. I can't be attracted to Ally, I can't. Right?

* * *

We all were now walking up to the front door of Ally's house as she opens the door carrying everything in. This was actually the first time I was ever in Ally's house.

As soon as we went inside with all her bags she turns on the light I could see a man walking up to us with brownish grayish hair dressed in a purple shirt and some jeans. I could tell by his looks that that was her Dad.

"Hey sweetie, what is all this?" he asked Ally.

"Uh...just a few things that I apparently needed. Dad, this is Austin and Austin this is my Dad, Lester Dawson." she said gesturing to me.

Her Dad then holds out his hand at me smiling at me.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Dawson." I said to him.

"You too. I must say I've heard a lot of things about you. Thanks for caring so much about my daughter, she really needs someone in her life to do that." he explained.

I couldn't help to feel sad that only if he knew what the real reason for me being this nice to Ally, he would probably hate me.

He then leaves the room and goes back upstairs Ally turns her head around to me smiling.

"Wow, I can't believe he actually likes you." she said surprised.

"You seem so surprised. Everyone likes me." I said playfully. She laughs.

"Well thanks again for an amazing day, it wasn't that bad as I thought it would be." she said.

"Yeah because you had someone like me there helping you." Trish said coming up to us.

Me and Ally laugh.

"Well I should get going. School's tomorrow so come on Trish." I said starting to walk outside.

"Uh actually I was going to stay at Ally's tonight. We have a lot more work to do." Trish said to me.

Ally smiles and looks at me.

"Alright, then I'm leaving-" I said as I started to walk out until I remember something so I turned around.

"Oh and Ally!"

She looked at me puzzled. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a box of contacts that I brought on my way to Sonic Boom earlier.

"Have you ever wore contact before?" I asked her.

"Well I tried it once but I didn't like how so many things could go wrong if I messed it up and-" she started to say.

"Don't forget to put these on tomorrow morning." I cut her off saying. She then takes the box out of my hand.

"Are you sure?" she asked me.

"Yeah, trust me it'll be fine." I said.

She smiles and nods which reminded me of something else I had to do.

"Oh and one more thing." I said to her.

I raised my hands up to her hair taking down her bun in her hair causing it all to fall down to her shoulders easily.

This was actually the first time I've ever seen her hair down, it was just so...long. I then looked back her who was still smiling at me as I smiled back.

"Keep your hair down at all times. You look beautiful that way." I said to her.

She then blushed and her big brown eyes started to sparkle like I've never seen them do before. I turned around and walk out of the door to my car as I drove home.

The next day came by quick. I was already at school at my locker along with everyone else and I haven't seen Ally yet.

I wondered what she was going to look like. Each passing minute was making me more and more anxious. I didn't know if she listened to me and I didn't know what Trish did to her while I left but I really did want to see her.

As I was placing my books in my locker Dez and Dallas suddenly came up to me smiling.

"Hey there, how did that "makeover" work out for you?" Dallas asked teasingly.

"One word for you...exhausting. I hope you know however this turn out just know that I put a lot of work into her so don't judge." I said.

"Please it would have to take an A team in order to make something good out of that walking nightmare." he said to me.

"Dallas I wouldn't say that if I were you." Dez said looking toward the door as Trish walks up to us smiling.

"The redhead is right, you shouldn't say that about Ally." she said smiling.

"And why is that?" Dallas asked her.

"Because I don't think you're walking nightmare isn't a nightmare anymore." Dez said with his mouth hanging open pointing toward the front door.

I give him and Trish a confused look then heard waves of people around me gasping and dropping their jaws and making side conversations.

I turned around to see what they were all looking at and became speechless and my jaw hanged open stunned.

"Guys, meet the new and improved Allyson Dawson." Trish said smiling looking in the same direction we were.

Looking at what was before me made me finally admit to something I didn't want to say...ever.

_I am definitely attracted to Ally Dawson._

* * *

**Yay! Kinda the moment you all been waiting for!**

Tkdgirl187- **_Your review made me smile when I read it, thank you so much for thinking that you are super awesome! And don't worry, I have so many idea with this story it's ridiculous! lol_**

PurpleDreamer99- **_Awww thank you! I'm glad you're having so many emotions from this story, I was hoping someone would! haha Thanks for calling me an amazing author though that really means a lot since I actually do want to become one._**

CandyCaneGal- _**OMG, I didn't know that this would inspire people you and your review are just perfect and just reading your response has just motivated me to continue even more! :D**_

NotALoveSong12- **_Thank you! I wouldn't say I'm the best fanfic writer, if anything you're the best fanfic reader so thanks so much for loving the story and taking the time to review!_**

**What will Austin do with these feelings now? Will he go for her or stay friends?**

******I hope you all enjoyed Partners and Parachutes last night because I literally cried nearly throughout the whole episode! haha**

**Leave a review please? :)**


	8. Jealously

**Welcome back you awesome readers! We have reached 200 freaking reviews already with only 7 chapters! :D**

**So happy that you're all loving the story, this is definitely one of my favorite ones to write**

**So enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Austin and Ally but I love the people who do**

_Recap:_

I turned around to see what they were all looking at and became speechless and my jaw hanged open stunned.

"Guys, meet the new and improved Allyson Dawson." Trish said smiling looking in the same direction we were.

Looking at what was before me made me finally admit to something I didn't want to say...ever.

_I am definitely attracted to Ally Dawson._

* * *

I couldn't believe my eyes, Ally didn't look like Ally anymore. She looked like a hot version of Ally. She looked so different she had her brown hair curly with highlights and wore a pink dress with black stripes.

"Looks who's on top now Dallas?" Dez said laughing still looking at Ally.

I didn't take my eyes off her as she starts walking in her heels perfectly like she's been wearing them since she was born which was surprising because just yesterday she couldn't even stand up in them.

"Trish! How did you make her look like that?!" I asked her still looking at Ally.

"Trust me, it wasn't easy. But after 5 hours of careful preparation I've made her go from geek to chic." she said happily.

"This can't be real." Dallas finally said looking stunned just as much as I was.

We stood there in silence still looking shocked as people around Ally who was walking through the halls smiling. I could see guys around us whistling and smiling checking Ally out as she shyly smiles at everyone who was looking at her.

I started to get mad at every guy that was checking her out but I couldn't figure out why.

She finally approaches us smiling at me and Trish.

"Who are you and what have you done to the real Ally Dawson?" Dez asked shocked. She laughs.

"I'm right here. I just got a few things different about me." she said.

"A few, Ally people don't even know who you are." Trish said smiling.

She then looks at me and I was right. Her big brown hazel nuts eyes did sparkle when she was happy. But for some reason when she looked at me smiling butterflies started to form in my stomach and I started to get nervous.

_Nervous?! Why am I nervous?!_

She then gives me a confused look wondering why I'm the only one not saying anything.

"Um..Austin do I look okay?" she asked a little bit nervous.

Okay?! She looked better than okay she looked...perfect!

"Um...no, y-y-you look nice!" I said to her. Her face fell a little bit.

Nice?! She looks nice there are far more words that describe this gorgeous girl in front of me. Gorgeous! That's the word I want to use.

"Just nice?" she asked unsure of herself.

"No! You don't look nice. I mean you do look nice but you look better than nice you look...gorgeous." I said to her nervously.

She then smiles and hugs me putting her face into my chest and my palms started to sweat rapidly and I started to tense up which was weird because I never felt this way when I hugged her before.

"Thanks. I couldn't have done it without your help." she said looking up to me.

I suddenly find myself getting lost into her perfect glowing eyes trying to find a way out but couldn't until Dallas clears his throat as me and her break away from each other grip and looking at me baffled.

"Wow, I thought I never thought to see the day Ally Dawson actually was hot." Dallas said coming closer to Ally.

"You really think I look good?" she asked him.

"Of course I do, you look better than any of these girls here. I always knew that there was a pretty little figure underneath those clothes you use to wear." he said throwing his arm over her shoulder.

Oh great, now he's going to start trying to hit on her now. Please, just 5 seconds ago he called her a walking nightmare!

"Aww thanks. For the first time since I've met you that's the first compliment you said about me." she said to him smiling.

He smiled back and soon they started to stare at each other which was making me angrier by the minute.

"Come on Ally, let's go to class we're going to be late." I said pulling her hand and walking away from them.

I tried to ignore the electricity that shot up my arm as I touched her hand but it was really hard to but my mind was focused on other things like Dallas trying to hit on Ally after 1 minute of insulting her. She was my girl and no one especially Dallas was going to steal her away from me.

_She's not my girl!_

"Are you okay?" she asked me suddenly looking at me.

I shot my attention back up and lost my train of thought and looked at Ally.

"No, I'm fine. Does it look like something is wrong with me?" I asked her nervously.

"Uh yeah, 10 people just said hi to you and you obviously didn't hear them." she said.

I looked back behind me seeing that many people did pass me that I knew.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to I was just...thinking." I said to her.

"I noticed." she said giggling. "You want to tell me what you're thinking about?"

No, Cause I didn't know what I'm thinking about anymore.

"No, I'm good." I simply said.

We then finally got to class and I could see people start starring at her even more until the teacher comes up to us.

"Austin, you're late but I'll let you slide this time because of this new student." she said looking at Ally.

Ally looks surprised as I tried to hide laughter.

"She's not new, it's Ally." I said to her.

Everyone in class starred at me and Ally in shocked including the teacher as we both took our seats next to us.

"See that Ally? You're making people stare at you in awe!" I whispered to her smiling.

"Yeah and it's freaking me out. I hate when people stare at me." she said to me.

"Don't be, you look amazing." I said to her. She turns around and looks at me.

Just then a guy name Ethan that was from the football team came over to our table smiling at Ally.

"Hey Ally, I see you got a new look." he said to her.

"Uh yeah I did. Does it look bad?" she asked him nervously.

"Of course not, you're hot!" Ethan said smiling at her.

Was he being serious?! A few days ago he didn't even look her way and as I recalled while we were in football practice he told his friends that he wouldn't be caught dead dating someone like her. Oh how so many people can change with just one makeover.

I could see her blushing and smiling looking down at her seat as Ethan came over to where I was and pushes me out of my seat and started sitting next to Ally.

Was he crazy? No one pushes me and by no one I meant...no one.

I was about to say something to him until a familiar voice caught my attention.

"Jealously doesn't work for you!" they said.

I turned around to see who it was and saw Dallas behind me sitting in class laughing at me.

"What are you talking about?! No one is jealous." I said to him coming over to him.

Jealous? Please, Austin Moon never gets jealous over anything! Especially about Ally...I don't think.

"Austin, you are such a bad liar! I can see the thought of someone else dating Ally would annoy the shit out of you." he said.

"You're delusional. I don't like Ally like that so you can shut up about it already." I said defensively.

"Okay then so if I asked her out right now, would you be mad?" he asked.

"Of course not." I said to him.

"Then I guess you should be super relaxed because Ethan from the football team just asked her out and gave her his number." he said looking where Ally and Ethan are.

My blood quickly boiled as I turned around seeing Ethan and Ally smiling and talking. There was no way in hell that was happening. I won't allow that...I wouldn't!

I turned back around to Dallas trying to play it cool like I didn't care because I shouldn't and I don't.

_Denial!_

My mind needed to shut up because I'm not in denial of anything.

"Of course I don't mind. She can date anyone she wants to." I said trying not to sound pissed.

"Sure..." he said smirking at me.

I rolled my eyes and headed back toward my seat where Ethan had finally left.

As I sat back down I saw Ally smiling at me holding a piece of paper.

"You never guess what happened to me just now!" she said excitedly.

I didn't want her to know I didn't approve of this whole dating someone else thing so I had to act like I cared.

"What?" I asked her nicely.

"Ethan from the football team just asked me out on a date tomorrow night!" she said happily. "Wait, I'm not ready for that!"

"Calm down, what are you so nervous for you act like you've never been on a date before?" I asked her confused.

She then gives me a worried look and started fidgeting in her seat.

"Wait?! You've never been on a date?!" I asked her shocked shouting.

I quickly got attention from a few people around us while Ally looks at me shocked and a little bit shocked.

"Will you shut up?! I don't want everyone to know that!" she whispered to me.

"Sorry, it's just that I'm shocked. Everyone has have to gone to at least one date." I said.

"Not for me, did you forget just yesterday I was invisible to everyone?" she asked me.

She did have a point.

"Okay then, don't worry you'll be ready for it." I said to her.

She smiles at me as I started to admire her amazing smile she had.

"Thanks Austin." she said smiling.

To be honest with you, I hated the thought of her going on this date Friday night. There was no way Ally was going to date anyone...and I meant anyone. But I did had to be a good friend and act like I was happy for her but I couldn't let my emotions toward her get to me. I had to win this freaking bet!

* * *

After class I pulled Ally to lunch with me making sure no other guy would try their way on her.

I knew that in order for her to be popular she would have to get a lot of guys numbers and their attention but the thought of any of them making a move on her made me angry. Don't ask why it just does.

When we finally got to the lunch table Ally sits next to me as Trish, Dez, and Dallas come up to us smiling.

"So how's the new look coming Ally?" Dez asked her.

"Great! I've gotten at least 5 guys to talk to me today." she said excitedly.

I turned around to look at her shocked. How did she get 5 guys?! I've been watching her all day!

"Wow 5?! My makeover must have really made off!" Trish said happily.

"Trust me, it did! You know Ethan right?" she asked Trish.

"Yeah? What about him?" she asked excitedly.

"Well he asked me on a date tomorrow night! Right Austin?" she asked me.

"Yeah, so great." I said bitterly trying to hide my anger.

"Aww is little Austin angry about that?" Dallas asked me quietly so Ally couldn't hear me.

I rolled my eyes at him. Just then Brooke comes up to us with her group smiling.

"Oh Ally, I noticed you changed your appearance." she said to her.

"Yeah I kinda did." she said shyly.

"Well don't get too happy. Just because you changed your look doesn't mean that you're any different. You'll always be a nerd in everyone eyes." she said to her coldly and her group start laughing.

I wanted to say something to her but before I could she turned around and left and saw a sad look on Ally's face.

To be honest I hated to see her look so sad, she didn't deserve that.

"That's it, I'm taking everything back." Ally said quickly.

"No you're not! Don't listen to her, you look amazing. She's just jealous because you're getting all the attention for once and pretty soon you're going to be bigger and better than her." I told her.

"Really think so?" she asked me.

"Trust me Ally, Austin's right. You're better than her any day." Trish said smiling at her.

She smiles at us as her phone suddenly buzzes off and I knew that she had to go and clean something else up just to afford her college scholarship from MUNY. I swear if I could help her out and pay for half of it and she wouldn't have to deal with that lady anymore.

"Oh I have to go! See you guys later!" she said getting up.

She grabbed her books and bag and began walking away from us and I couldn't help but stare at her while she walked away noticing how hot her body was, especially from the back of her.

I could see why other guys were starring at it earlier today, it was pretty impressive. Who knew that she had a body like that underneath all those baggy and horrible clothes she usually wears.

"Austin, we're over here." Dallas smirked at teasingly.

I quickly snapped back in reality and looked at them blushing.

"I wasn't looking at anything!" I shouted nervously.

Trish, Dez, and Dallas start laughing.

"That's not funny." I said offended.

"Of course it is! You're practically drooling over her." Dez said.

"Okay no I'm not! You all are crazy!" I said.

"Then I guess you wouldn't mind then if I say that I'm having a party tonight and Ally and every guy in our grade is invited." Dallas said.

"Of course I wouldn't mind. And to prove to you that I don't have a crush on Ally the party will be at my house." I said.

"What about your sister?" Trish asked.

"She's having a sleepover at one of her friend's house while my parents are still out. So I have the whole house to myself but don't be late." I said to her.

"Yes sir!" Dallas said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and got up to walk away from them. I was going to prove to them that I didn't like Ally like that, but something inside me said that this was going to be hard.

* * *

**And there you have it! We have now done jealous Austin which I personally think is one of the greatest things ever! lol**

**You know I had to throw a party in here somewhere, it's a classic fanfiction thing to do but I hope mines is going to be a little different!**

fishy- **_You were my lucky 200th review! Thank you so much again for taking the time to review nearly every single chapter because you're part of the reason why I love to continue writing this story so thanks! :)_**

simply-loud- **_Hahaha who wouldn't cry during that amazing episode but we are going to have Kira still but let's hope she supports them. Your review just put a smile on my face since I use to do that with other fanfictions that were simply amazing but thank you so much and I hope you didn't fall asleep in class the next day! And to answer your question I have and I love listening to it all the time because it's R5, the greatest band ever. Thanks for reading and reviewing!_**

Guest- **_I actually teared up at your review because it was the nicest thing and so cool. Thank you so much for saying everything in it, that really meant a lot especially when you said it deserved to be recognize so thank you and I hope continue reading._**

Tkdgirl187- **_Thanks for reading like always and I think I can work it in since "I Think About You" is like one of the greatest songs ever especially since it was for Ally in that episode so thanks for the suggestion._**

**Wow the last chapter got like 50 reviews from it, you all are amazing and you always put a smile on my face so again, thank you.**

**And for the lovely readers who want to know this story is inspired from "She's All That" so if you watched the movie I hope you continue liking this story but if you haven't watched it yet I highly recommend you to because it's so awesome!**

**Please Review! :D**


	9. Care About You

**I have returned with another chapter! Sorry it's been a little late, school has been driving me crazy but I hope you like this new chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Austin and Ally :(**

_Recap:_

"Of course I wouldn't mind. And to prove to you that I don't have a crush on Ally the party will be at my house." I said.

"What about your sister?" Trish asked.

"She's having a sleepover at one of her friend's house while my parents are still out. So I have the whole house to myself but don't be late." I said to her.

"Yes sir!" Dallas said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and got up to walk away from them. I was going to prove to them that I didn't like Ally like that, but something inside me said that this was going to be hard.

* * *

It was an hour before the party at my house began. I was getting pretty worried not knowing what was going to happen tonight. I had to prove to Dallas and everyone that I wasn't attracted to Ally which I was and on top of that I was going to see guys all over her trying to get in her pants which was another thing that was going to piss me off.

I wasn't ready for this, I don't even know why I agreed to have it here. Dallas could have had it his house so I would have the option wether I wanted to go or not because I really didn't. But I couldn't not go to a party that was at my house, I'm Austin Moon and I always go to every party any one could possibly think of.

While I was up in my room the doorbell rang and I quickly jumped up out of my bed and ran to the front door and opened it to find Dallas, Trish, and Dez standing on my porch. I couldn't help but to wonder where Ally could have gone.

"What's up Austin?" Dallas said coming inside my house.

"Nothing much just getting ready for a party that I'm probably going to regret having here." I said to him.

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure Ally is going to be quite impressed with you." Dez said to me.

"Will you shut up?!" I said getting annoyed. "Speaking of Ally, where is she?"

"Oh, I offered to give her a ride but then she said Ethan from school was going to drive her here." Trish said.

What is with this guy? He didn't even know she existed 5 days ago and now he's driving her here. This was so not okay with me.

"Are you mad about that?" Dallas asked me smiling.

"Nope! I don't care, she can come with anyone she wants to. It's not like I control her I just don't prefer her to come over here with him." I muttered to myself the end of that sentence.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to compete with someone like Ethan either." he then said.

"Okay no one is competing! Now can we drop this whole conversation?!" I asked him getting angry.

What did I have to do? Put a sign on me saying that I don't like Ally Dawson. If I had to do that, I will.

"Whatever you say!" he said smirking.

We all then headed for the living room and pretty soon over the 20 minutes that we had more and more people started coming to this party. I didn't even know who half of these people were but somehow they found out that about this and just showed up.

It got to the point where it was super crowded through my whole house that I lost Trish, Dallas, and Dez. I was now walking to the front door to see if Ally and what's his name came already until I see them walking in the house with his arms around Ally's shoulder even though everyone knows that I'm the only that does that to her and no one else.

I started to walk over to there until I see Brooke fall on top of me holding a cup but before she could fall to the ground I caught her and held her up.

"Hey Austin! Awesome party, the drinks are amazing!" Brooke said to me.

For some reason she smelled like alcohol and I for one am certain that I didn't bring that in this house or at this party for that matter.

"Who invited you here?" I asked her.

"Oh you know I always go to every party, the real question is what's Ally the geek doing here?" she asked me glaring at Ally's direction.

I wasn't going to sit here and let her insult Ally anytime she wanted to.

"She's not a geek! And if you want to know so much, I invited her so why don't you go find your little boyfriend before he starts screwing another girl." I said to her getting irratiated.

She then looks at me shocked and then regains her confidence glaring at me.

"You know what Austin? Why don't you just kiss my ass!" she said to me annoyed.

"Been there, done that." I said coldly smiling.

I took the drink out of her hand and pushed her to the side and saw that the drink was in fact with alcohol. I rolled my eyes and started to walk toward where Ally could be at now because she was my responsibly and I wasn't going to let her drink any of this crap until I was interrupted by Dallas coming in front of me smiling.

"Austin, great party we got here." he said excitedly.

"Dallas what the hell is going on? I didn't put alcohol in anything how did it get here?!" I said angrily.

"Relax dude, I brought it here because I thought it would make the party more fun." he said.

"More fun? I don't even know half of these people, you can't just do things like this without me knowing!" I shouted at him through the loud music that was now blasting everywhere in my house.

"Will you calm down? It's just a party, you always have things like this all the time what's the problem?" he said.

"The problem is that Ally is here now and I'm going to have to watch her carefully now so nothing bad happens to her!" I said looking around the room to see where she was.

"Um...it might be too late for that." he said to me looking behind me.

Oh no, something bad must be happening. I quickly turn around to see Ally drinking in the same cup everyone else had surrounded by a group of guys that were handing her more and more drinks.

"Ugh! Why can't she be easy like every other girl?!" I shouted to myself.

I could hear Dallas behind me laughing.

"You better go get her, wouldn't want something bad to happen to her now would we?" he asked me.

"Why don't you shut up?! This is all your fault! Dallas, get all these people out of here now!" I shouted at him angry.

"No way dude, this is just getting good! Ally is now about to drink 20 shots right now, I see you later okay?!" he said as he started to run off.

This can't be happening. Why me and more importantly why her?! I hate when people think they can take advantage in her!

I had enough of this. I ran over to where she was as the crowd started to get bigger and bigger. As soon as I got close enough to the crowd I could hear people chanting her name which made me start walking to her quicker. When I finally manage to get pass the crowd I got to the table and saw that she was still drinking drinks faster and faster which made me run up to her.

"Hey Austin! Join the party with me!" she said slurring her words and out of balance.

"No Ally, we're getting you out of here now." I said to her as I grabbed her hand.

"Aww come on Moon! She was just getting good!" Dallas said laughing.

I wanted to punch him so much right now but couldn't because I have bigger things to worry about.

"I don't want to leave, I'm almost done." she said laughing and leaning down on my shoulder.

"You are done. Let's go!" I said pulling her out of the crowd as people around us started booing me and groaning.

Just then Trish and Dez comes up to me looking worried at Ally.

"Is she okay?" Trish asked. I looked back at her leaning and knocking over things next to me.

"Does she look like she's okay?" I asked her.

"Dude, I had no idea the party was going to get out of hand like this. I am so sorry." Dez said to me.

"It's okay, it's not you guys fault blame Dallas for everything. Can you guys just do me a favor?" I asked them.

The both nodded looking at me intently.

"Can you please and I beg of you to get these people out of my house. I'm going to take Ally outside to get some fresh air and I don't want to come back in here seeing all these drunk and out of control people here." I said to them.

"Of course, we'll try to the best we can do." Trish said to me. I smiled at her and started walking away from them with Ally.

"Come on Austin, I was just having fun!" she finally said.

"That's not fun! You could have yourself killed you drink all that at once!" I said to her pulling her out of the house away from the people and the drinks.

"Well you did want me to be popular didn't you?!" she shouted at me pulling her hand away from me.

"Yeah but not like this! Being popular doesn't involve you becoming drunk, trust me I know what I'm doing!" I shouted at her.

"Whatever, I'm going home." she said walking away from me wobbling everywhere.

There was no way I was going to let her go home acting like this, who knows what crazy people might come and do things to her. She was not going to get in trouble again, not on my watch.

I ran toward her and pulled her back putting my arms around her waist as she tries to get out of my grip.

"No, you're not going anywhere! You're staying somewhere where I can see you!" I said to her.

"No I'm not! Now let go of me!" she shouted.

"No! I'm not going to risk something bad happening to you!" I shouted back.

I tell you, when this girl is drunk she can be really strong.

"Why?!" she then asked me finally getting out of my arms and turning around to face me.

"Because Ally believe it or not I actually do care about you!" I finally admitted.

She didn't say anything, instead she just looked at me shocked so I thought it was okay to continue.

"I don't want to be worried that something bad has happened to you because I feel like I've been nothing but a jerk to you and I want to make up for that. I mean, you've known me for 13 years and I've known for a week and I feel bad about that so I want to help you now so you could at least forgive me for ignoring you and calling you a geek or a nerd. Because the truth is, you're none of those things. You're awesome and special and you're like the best friend I always wanted. I want to be there for you no matter who or what anybody thinks or does." I explained to her softly.

Wow, for the first time I actually met this girl I felt like I told nothing but the truth. I did care about her more than anyone would imagine. I didn't know why though. I mean everything I've been doing to her doesn't makes sense it just feels right.

I could see her eyes light up and a small smile crept up on her face she come up to me walking out of balance still and hugging me tightly. At first I tensed up but then relaxes and hug her back.

"Can we go back inside now and this time don't let me get away from you please?" she asked me softly. I smiled and looked down at her.

"Okay, you got yourself a deal." I said smiling.

She smiles back and I start leading her back inside the house where I see no one there anymore inside my house. Thank god Trish and Dez were here because if they weren't I wouldn't know how to get these people out of my house.

We then walk inside seeing all the mess these people left here made me angry because I'm going to be the one that has to clean it up later. I lead Ally upstairs to my bedroom trying my best not to make her fall down the stairs.

We finally got our way up the stairs and I opened my bedroom door and pulled her in the room and pulled her further to the bed as she laid down on top of it not caring if the covers were over her or not.

"Are you sure you don't want anything over you, it gets pretty cold up here in the middle of the night." I asked her.

She simply shook her head and closed her eyes and fell asleep. I couldn't help but to smile how adorable she looked when she was sleeping. She looks so peaceful and having not a care in the world. I started to leave the room to try to pick up everything downstairs until I hear a faint voice coming from my bed.

"Can you stay with me?" Ally asked quietly.

I turned my head back around at her shocked that she was still awake. But then my face soften as I walked over to her.

"Are you sure? I don't want to make you feel awkward or anything-" I started to say.

"Austin, it's fine. I won't mind." she said softly.

I smiled and crawled in the bed next to her.

"Um...can you put your arms around me too? After all you did say it gets cold in here overnight." she said.

I looked at her and smile and turned around to face her putting my arms around her small body feeling all warm and fuzzy inside me. I've been feeling like this a lot lately but I can't figure out why or what it is it just feels good.

I then got closer to her loving how warm her body was close to mine and leaned my head down into her hair that smelled like cotton candy.

"Night Austin." she said quietly.

"Night Ally." I said back to her in the same tone.

And with that she fell asleep for real this time cause I could her quiet and steady breathing in front of me. But being in this position with her right here and right now made me finally confess to something I never thought I would ever say in my entire life.

Maybe it was possible for me to have a crush on her.

* * *

xxSmileYoureBeautifulxx- **_Cassie, thanks for reviewing nearly all my chapters for this story you are just amazing_**

cold december nights- **_Thanks for reviewing and reading and can I just say half of your stories are amazing and you are such an awesome writer._**

Heists- _**Aww, thanks for loving it! And I see that you used Megan Simms language which is totes awesome because I sometimes do that too so thanks!**_

**The next chapter will be one of my favorites because it's kinda a chapter I hope half of you been waiting on and you'll see why!**

**Review? :)**


	10. Best Way to End a Date

**To celebrate for finally reaching 300 reviews, I will now present you with this chapter, this one might be kinda big!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Austin and Ally unfortunately**

_Recap:_

"Night Austin." she said quietly.

"Night Ally." I said back to her in the same tone.

And with that she fell asleep for real this time cause I could her quiet and steady breathing in front of me. But being in this position with her right here and right now made me finally confess to something I never thought I would ever say in my entire life.

Maybe it is possible for me to have a crush on her.

* * *

The next morning I felt so empty. I opened my eyes and saw that I was still in my bed but Ally wasn't next to me like she was last night. I quickly shot my head up worried that someone might of came into my house and kidnapped her or something.

Okay, maybe I was being a bit paranoid but I was still worried to see where she could have went. I got out of bed and looked everywhere upstairs and couldn't find her anywhere. I then went downstairs and started looking at all the mess from last night was picked up and the house actually looked like it was cleaner than it was before those people messed it up.

I kept looking around everywhere until I see a white piece of paper on the kitchen table just laying there. I instantly ran to it and grabbed it and started reading.

_Thanks for everything! I thought I would leave early to get ready for school. I don't exactly know what happened last night to me but I'm pretty sure you did something nice for me like you always do. Hope you like the breakfast I made for you!_

_Love,_

_ Ally._

I smiled at how at the end of the note she said love, but it didn't mean anything. It's just a friendly way of ending a note. Right?

I then started to get confused about her saying she made breakfast for me until I look up on the counter and see a plate full of pancakes stacked up one by one laying there.

I couldn't believe she would take the time to make breakfast for me and clean up the house especially since after all the drinks she drank last night she would probably have a massive headache right about now. But I guess it was one of those reasons why I could possibly be having a crush on her for.

That's another thing I was worried about. After thinking about everything that happened last night I started to get confused on how it was possible for me to have a crush on Ally Dawson, which I probably do.

But I knew if I faced her today at school something was going to slip out or she was going to do something adorkable and then I would start to actually have a crush on her which I couldn't do because that means I would lose the bet that I'm betting $1,000 for.

I know what you're thinking, when did my life get so complicated? Well to answer that question it didn't until she walked into the picture.

I finally decided not to go to school today. I wasn't going to face Ally and I didn't want to see Dallas after that little thing he pulled last night. And I know he sometimes pisses me off but what he did yesterday just went over the limit.

I needed a little vacation from school anyway it's not like I was behind on everything. My grades were straight A's and a few B's and one D but that's because I hate Science class, but I also worried how Ally was going to carry herself today without me. I was for sure I wasn't going to let Dallas teach her ways and watching after her so I went to the only person who I could trust at the moment.

I grabbed my phone that was laying on the counter from last night and I started dialing Dez's number hoping he would answer his phone.

"Yello?" he said cheerily.

"Hey Dez, I need you to do me a favor." I said to him.

"Name it man! Anything! Oh and I'm really sorry again about the party last night, Dallas is sorry too." he said.

"Yeah right. He never said that." I said.

"Okay maybe he didn't but I did." he said.

"I know, it's okay. Everything is fine again but I need you to watch over Ally today at school." I said to him.

"Sure thing bro! I guess you're not coming to school then. But don't worry about her, she's already excited about her date with Ethan tonight." he told me.

I cringed after his name. I can't believe she still going on that date with him after he practically ditched her last night doing god know what. I knew there was another reason why I didn't want to go to school today. The thought of Ally actually enjoying that date with Ethan tonight makes me angry.

"Okay, just make sure she stays out of trouble and keep Brooke away from her too." I said to him.

"Will do buddy! See ya!" he said.

I then hung up the phone and grabbed a plate and started to grab the pancakes off the counter and ate them.

After I was done I decided to do the only thing that I could do at the moment to keep my minds off of things so I walked back upstairs and to my bedroom and laid down on bed and began looking at the ceiling thinking of everything that's happened to me and Ally since we officially met 7 days ago but soon I drifted it off into sleep.

* * *

"Austin Moon get your ass up right now!" a familiar voice said.

I fluttered my eyes open seeing that I was still was in my bed laying down until I looked up to see Ally standing there frowning up at me with her hand on her hip tapping her foot on the ground.

"What time is it?" I asked her.

"It's time to start explaining why you weren't at school today!" she said angrily.

"Look I've had a lot on my mind lately and I just needed some space from everyone." I said to her.

"Was it something I did? Because you've ignoring my phone calls and text messages all day." she said worriedly.

I got up out of bed quickly and ran up to her pulling her into a hug feeling like I was on top of the world.

"No, no you didn't do anything. Don't think that you did." I said.

She hugs back and smiles into my chest.

"I was worried about you." she muttered.

"I know and I'm sorry. I should have called and told you. But how did you get into my house?" I said.

"Oh, Dez gave me the spare key he had because I've been thinking about you all day." she said.

I smiled and started to blush at the thought pulling away from each other.

"You were?" I asked her.

"Well...yes. I needed your help."

"For what?" I said sitting back down on my bed.

"Well I wanted to see if you could go on the date with me and Ethan tonight." she said.

"What?! Why can't you go by yourself?!" I asked standing up shocked.

"Because I've never been on a date by myself or at all for that matter and I need someone to tell me what I'm suppose to be doing." she explained.

I couldn't go on the date with her. Knowing that I could have possible feelings for her would make me do something that I might regret.

"I'm sorry I can't go with you Ally. Why don't you ask Trish to go with you?" I asked her.

"She said she couldn't because she has a family thing to attend and since you're helping me become more outgoing and popular I thought you might teach me how to go on dates." she said.

"Ally, I can't do that. I can do a lot of things for you but this isn't one of them." I said to her sitting back on my bed.

This wasn't part of me and Dallas's deal so I wasn't going to do this. And I didn't want her to like another guy that's not me...not that I like her.

"You can't or you won't?" she then asked softly.

"Both I guess." I said sounding annoyed.

I didn't mean to sound like she was annoying me because she wasn't. I just hated the thought of her on this date.

I could see she started to get upset as her face turned from a frown to looking like she was about to cry and started walking out of my room.

Great, now I'm the bad guy that's going to have to fix this.

"Ally wait!" I said chasing after her.

I finally got downstairs seeing her not stopping and leaving the house. I could tell that she was angry with me but what was I suppose to do. Ethan didn't deserve a girl like Ally anyway. She's smart, pretty, talented, dorky but adorable and she didn't need to be with a guy like him.

You mean, she didn't need to be with a guy that's not you.

No I didn't say that. And my mind needs to shut up. But in order to be the loving friend I was and in order for me to win this bet I would have to go and help her.

This is going to be one hell of a night.

* * *

I was now walking into the movie theatre Ally and Ethan were in wearing some sunglasses and a hat to make Ethan not recognize that it was me.

I couldn't find them at first until I saw them in the middle row of the theatre sitting there in what looks like awkward silence.

I smirked. If I was with Ally on this date we would be having the best time of our lives.

_Did I just imagine me going on a date with Ally?_

What is wrong with me?

I walked up the steps and started walking in the row they were in and sat in a seat over from hers. Now that I was closer to her, I could see her hands shaking as well as her legs that looked hot in those shoes. I could tell she was extremely nervous.

"Psst Ally?" I whispered to her.

Her head quickly turns to look at me not at first knowing who it was until she sees it me and her eyes widen in surprise and happiness.

"Austin! Is that you?" she whispered back.

"No, it's Bigfoot. Of course it's me." I said jokingly.

She smiles even more and stares at me happily.

"I can't believe this! I thought you weren't going to come." she said.

"I wasn't but I realized that I need to support and help you out. And I would do that for you any day no matter what the situation is." I said to her smiling.

"I swear if I could just come over there right now and hug you I would!" she said happily.

I smiled and giggled.

"Okay, so what should I do now?" she then asked.

"First ask him what he had in mind for you guys to do tonight, you know to build up a conversation of some kind." I said.

She quickly nods and turns around to Ethan who was playing with his phone. If he's on a date with a girl he could at least show attention to her.

"Um...so Ethan what's the plan for tonight?" she asked him nervously.

"Huh? Oh well I was thinking we could watch this movie and then I'll take you to Melody's Diner after." he said.

"Cool! I love that place!" she said to him.

"Of course you do! Every girl loves the places I take them." he said to her.

How do girls go out with this jackass?

"Really? T-t-that's great." Ally said flustered.

She should be I didn't even know how to respond to something like that.

Ally then turns her attention back to me signaling for me to help her out with the next step.

"What do I do now?" she asked me quietly.

"Uh ask him what kind of things he likes then relate it back to you." I said to her.

She then turns around to look back at him.

"So, what things do you like?" she asks.

"Well that's a very good question. I like to play football, baseball, wrestling, soccer, basketball, and dodge ball but not the kiddy dodge ball because that game sucks. I like playing video games but not those colorful ones that make those horrible sounds-" he started rambling on.

I can't believe that I'm saying this but this guy has a bigger ego than me and that's saying something.

"Okay, well-" Ally started to say.

"Now if you're talking about food I like to eat all kinds of food but as you can see it doesn't go anywhere. Why you ask, well it doesn't go anywhere because I work out at least 20 times a day..." he started explaining again.

I rather of sit through the whole movie listening to Ally ramble on about the periodic table than to listen to this guy talking about himself anymore.

"Sorry for making you ask him that question." I whispered to her.

She smiles and giggles looking at me causing me to get that good feeling inside me again.

"It's okay, I like listening to other people talk about things because if I start talking about myself he's going to think I'm a loser again." she said to me.

"You may do boring things but you will never and I mean never be a loser. And just for the record, if I had a pretty date like you I would always want to hear what you say." I said to her smiling.

I could see her smiling and blushing. "Thanks Austin." she said turning back around.

And just then the movie began.

Soon, after the movie ended Ally and Ethan got up from their seat and started to leave until Ally turns her head back around to look at me.

"Are you coming?" she asked.

I smile and nod and got up and started following them to Ethan's car without him noticing that I was there.

We finally approach his car as I turned down my hat and hid in the bushes watching them.

"You stay here, I have to go pay for this ticket." he said to her as she got into the car.

I looked around to make sure he left the area. Once I did, I got up out of the bushes and popped my head up into the empty driver's seat seeing Ally looking at me a little scared.

"Austin, you can't just sneak up on me like that! You nearly scared the shit out of me! What is wrong with you?!" she shouted.

"Sorry I scared you. I just want to see if you're okay." I said.

"I'm fine and thanks for coming tonight too! I really appreciate it." she said smiling.

"No problem, glad I can help. Now just remember be very careful. And make sure you only kiss him on your front porch if you want to. But nothing more though." I warned her.

To be honest, I didn't want her to kiss him at all but I had to act like I did...for the bet.

I started to leave until I see panic in her eyes and I knew something was up.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You said that I would have to kiss someone." she said.

"You don't have to but knowing Ethan he'll try if he wants to." I said to her.

"Yeah I know but that's the problem. I don't know how to." she said shyly. My eyes widen.

"Wait?! You never kissed anyone before and you're a senior in high school?!" I asked shocked.

"Well as you can tell all my life I wasn't exactly kissing material." she said.

"Well how are you suppose to do that then?!" I asked her.

"I don't know!" she shouted panicky.

I hated to see her worry and panic so much. But after a few minutes of silence I knew what I had to do. I was really trying to avoid this but I had no other choice.

I opened the car door and sat down in the driver's seat hoping Ethan wouldn't come back any time soon. I could see Ally giving me a confused expression not knowing what I was going to do or say next.

"I'll teach you." I finally said.

"What?" she looked at me shocked.

"I said I'll teach you how to kiss someone." I explained to her nervously.

She looked baffled, yet surprised.

"Austin, you don't have to if you don't want to-" she said to me.

"I want to." I simply said.

She then stares at me nervous.

"Okay step 1 into doing this, don't look so nervous." I said facing her.

"Okay." was all she could say.

I sighed to myself trying not to look nervous but really, I was freaking out.

"Now just stand there and look directly at me." I told her.

She did exactly that starring at me with her big brown eyes and they instantly met mine and it suddenly became more relaxed.

I then got closer and closer to her making sure she didn't move.

"Now just close your eyes and follow my lead." I said softly.

She then closes her eyes as I start glancing at every feature of her face then starred at her pink plumped lips that suddenly looked so inviting and mocking me so I started leaning into her.

We were now millimeters apart from each other as I kept leaning in closer and closer until I finally pressed my lips against hers loving the surreal moment.

She quickly kisses me back doing the same thing as I was as I was feeling every amazing feeling. It felt slow, gentle, and just perfect. Butterflies started to swarm into my stomach and fireworks started going off everywhere in my head.

I never felt this way when I kissed Brooke, this was way better than that for sure.

I suddenly found myself wanting more. More than this. I didn't want to keep hiding what I really felt toward hers so I started making the kiss more searing and passionate that I held my hands up to her face.

_And she said she wasn't a good kisser!_

I wanted thing to get more heated than this...way more than this so much that it scared me for thinking such things with someone who was only suppose to be my project. I started to realize what I was doing and pulled away from her starring at her into her eyes.

"A-a-and t-t-that's how it um...it's done." I said to her stuttering.

"Uh, thanks." she said softly still looking at me into my eyes.

I swear if we weren't in someone else's car right now I would of given her the biggest kiss she's ever seen or had in her life.

I quickly got up and out of the car and started walking really fast to my car still in shocked and surprised at what I just did. It was for business, but I had so much pleasure from it. I finally got into my car and touched my lips with my fingers and smiled.

Best. Kiss. Ever.

* * *

**Guys, I'm crying at this end of this chapter! All my Auslly feels are acting up and I wrote it haha**

RauraAusllylover-**_ Omg you can write to me any time you want because I will love your review! And thank you so much you are an awesome reader!_**

RossLynchlover- **_Your review made me smile and so I just want to say thank you so much for reading and reviewing because the movie you compared the story with is absolutely my favorite movies of all time and I bet something more better will happen to you so thank you again you are awesomesauce! lol_**

I Always Rise With the Sun- **_Is this what you guessed this chapter would be! If you did, you are a really good guesser! :)_**

OnceUponaGeekluv-**_ Can I just start off by saying I love your username you called yourself because that really made me happy and I was suppose to update this chapter Sunday but I hope you still love it and wish your friend a happy belated birthday so thanks for reading and reviewing! :D_**

**Now if this chapter makes you grab the largest container of ice cream you have and make you want to go cry in a corner, please review! If it doesn't, still please review? :D**


	11. Hidden Feelings

**Hey hey!**

**I am really happy that we're almost at 400 reviews so thank you all :D**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Austin and Ally! :(**

_Recap:_

"A-a-and t-t-that's how it um...it's done." I said to her stuttering.

"Uh, thanks." she said softly still looking at me into my eyes.

I swear if we weren't in someone else's car right now I would of given her the biggest kiss she's ever seen or had in her life.

I quickly got up and out of the car and started walking really fast to my car still in shocked and surprised at what I just did. It was for business, but I had so much pleasure from it. I finally got into my car and touched my lips with my fingers and smiled.

Best. Kiss. Ever.

* * *

"Austin get back here!" Ally said chasing me down the halls of school.

After yesterday's event after thinking about long and hard I made my decision and I'm admitting it... I have a crush on Ally Dawson and I wasn't going to change my mind or face her the minute after I decided that.

If I talk to her or even look at her I'm going to be tempted to show my true feelings and say something stupid or dumb or something that would make me lose this bet with Dallas. I didn't want to risk any of that so what's the best option? Running away from her.

"Austin! Stop running god damnit!" she shouted from down the hall.

I pretended that I didn't hear her and kept running pushing people out of my way and dodging every obstacle that was in front of me.

I didn't want to stop, if I see those adorable brown sparkly hazel nut eyes that would make any guy go crazy for I would just instantly start trying to make a move on her or try to kiss her.

I was pretty soon getting out of breath so I started running to the side door of the school pushing people out of my way so she wouldn't catch up to me but boy was I wrong.

I swear that girl can run faster than anyone I've ever seen including me if she was really wanting something.

"Austin!" she said right behind me.

I still didn't respond, I just kept running until I feel someone turn me around with my wrist and I already knew by the softness of their hand that it was Ally.

Electricity started running through my body again. Note to self, avoid all contact with Ally for a while.

"What is your problem?!" she asked me angrily.

"Nothing!" I said not giving her eye contact.

"Really?! You've been avoiding me and running away from me all day!" she said to me.

"No I haven't. I've just been busy...now I have to go to class." I said starting to walk away again until she turns me around.

"You're not going anywhere!" she yelled at me.

"Ally, I really do have to go I'm going to be late for class!" I lied. But I needed some excuse.

"You're not going to be late, class doesn't start until another 15 minutes!" she said mad.

"Well it's a different class I'm in!" I said still not making eye contact.

"Oh please, I'm in all your classes! Just tell me why are you ignoring me and avoiding me all day!" she yelled.

"I'm not avoiding you!" I said to her getting attention from other students.

"Yes you are!" she shouted back.

"No I'm not!" I fired back.

"Then why can't you look at me?!" she asked me.

It's not that I didn't want to look at her because trust me, I do. It's just that I couldn't.

"I can!" I lied to her.

"Then do it!" she shouted back.

I couldn't let her think that I was avoiding her on purpose, which I was but not really so I did the only thing that could get me to leave out of her sight. I turned my head and looked at her for at least 4 minutes.

Within those 4 minutes every part of her was driving me 's like behind that horrible image she had for herself last week was holding back some kind of goddess. I could just kiss the living life out her pink luscious lips that were mocking me-

See! This is why I can't look at her! At least not right now so I just turned my head back up as quickly as possible as she gives me a sad expression.

"See, I knew you couldn't look at me. And I'm sorry, for whatever I did wrong." she said crackly.

I could see from the corner of my eye tears start coming from her face as she turned around and ran away from me.

I didn't mean to look like I didn't like her anymore. Ugh! Only is she knew the real reason I can't look at her. I fear I might do something we would both regret the day after and I didn't want her to feel that way. But no, I have to go and figure out a way to get her to forgive me for ignoring her while trying not to say anything or give away how I felt.

* * *

It was now after school and I didn't see Ally anywhere. She wasn't in any classes and she didn't even come to lunch with us so where could she possibly be?

I was now driving to the Mall of Miami to see if she happened to be at Sonic Boom hoping I wouldn't see Dallas or better yet he wouldn't see me.

If he knew that I had feelings for Ally now, he would probably mock me which probably make me feel like I couldn't win this bet then lose and there was no way in hell that was happening.

I started to walk through the mall searching for any signs of her here but couldn't find her. I quickly then ran into Sonic Boom to see no customers in there and the lights being dimmed off. I didn't know what was going on but I opened the door of the store and started to hear piano playing from upstairs from the practice room.

I started running up the stairs quietly to make sure she didn't hear me until I come at the door of her practice room seeing her at the piano writing lyrics in her brown leather songbook while playing the piano. It was a really nice melody but I hardly could hear it so I started to press my ear against the door not realizing it was open and fell right down inside the practice room causing her to scream for a bit in fear.

"Austin! What are you doing here? Are you okay?" she asked me.

I quickly jump back up brushing off my jeans and leather jacket.

"Oh yeah, everything is fine. Except for one thing." I said to her finally getting the courage to look at her.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that." she said bitterly as she turned her attention back to the piano.

"Look Ally, I want to say I'm really sorry for avoiding you all day. I've just been really out of it lately and I need some time to think about everything." I said sitting at the piano bench next to her.

"You could of just told me that instead of ignoring me like you usually do. I mean, I thought I did something wrong and I couldn't figure out what it was-" she started to say worriedly.

"That's because you did nothing. Can you ever forgive me for acting like a jerk toward you?" I asked her.

"Austin, it's okay. You've only been ignoring me just for today." she said smiling.

"No I haven't. I've been doing that for 13 years and I don't want to ever do that 're more important to me than anything I have going on right now." I said to her.

She smiles and stares at me into my eyes and I was so ready to just kiss her right now but I couldn't.

"You want to hear something?" she then asked me.

I smile and nod as she opens up her songbook up and smiles and me.

"Well I wrote a song and I wanted you to be the first person to hear it and if you don't mind I wanted you to sing it too." she said to me.

I quickly felt my heart skip a beat as she said that to me. Wow, I've been in denial missing all of this.

She then smiles at me one more time and just then I started singing.

_Last summer we met_

_We started as friends_

_I can't tell you how it all happened_

_Then autumn it came_

_We were never the same_

_Those nights everything felt like magic_

_And I wonder if you missed me too_

_If you don't here's the one thing_

_That I wish you knew_

_I Think About You_

_Every morning when I open my eyes_

_I Think About You_

_Every evening when I turn off the lights_

_I Think About You_

_Every moment, every day of my life_

_You're on my mind all the time, it's true._

_How long till I stop pretending_

_What we have is never ending_

_Oh, ohh_

_If all we are is just a moment_

_Don't forget me cause I won't and_

_I can't help myself_

_I Think About You_

_Every morning when I open my eyes_

_I Think About You_

_Every evening when I turn off the lights_

_I Think About You_

_Every moment, every day of my life_

_You're on my mind all the time it's true_

_I Think About You_

_I Think About You_

_I Think About You_

_Every morning when I open my eyes_

_I Think About You_

_Every evening when I turn off the lights_

_I Think About You_

_Every moment, every day of my life_

_You're on my mind all the time it's true_

_I Think About You you, you, you, you_.*

After I stopped singing she looked at me and smiled.

"So what do you think?" she asked me.

I was speechless. I couldn't believe that she actually wrote this song but I was also wondering why she even wrote it in the first place.

"That was amazing! I can't believe you wrote that!" I finally said shocked.

"Thanks. I took a lot of time putting that together but it was worth it." she said smiling and starring at me.

Wow, is there anything this girl couldn't do that wouldn't make me like her even more.

"That really means a lot to me Ally, thanks." I said to her.

"You're welcome. I meant every word of it." she said.

I smiled at her as she did the same starring at each other's eyes as I started to get lost in them like always.

"Ally, I have to tell you something..." I started to say.

"What?" she then asked curiously.

"Um..." I said nervously.

I didn't want to tell her that I liked her, to be honest I didn't know why I was about to tell her anything but looking in her eyes right now I just wanted to blurt it out but I couldn't...for this stupid bet.

"I was going to say, you are truly talented." I said.

""Um...thanks. That really means a lot, especially coming from you." she said smiling.

I smiled back and just like that we were both in a moment of silence until I finally broke it.

"So...how was the rest of your date with Ethan?" I asked her.

"It was something. He took me to the beach before I went home and continued talking about more and more about himself but I guess I can learn to deal with it...that is if he actually wants to date me." she explained.

I quickly felt a little rush of anger but also hurt that she was actually considering going out with him after last night but knew that I was crazy enough to even think that she would even actually like me.

"You think you'll be seeing him again?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. But don't worry, if I need any more practice on dates I'll come to you but you want to know what the crazy thing about this whole thing?" she asked smiling.

"Do tell." I said smiling back.

"I find it really funny how every guy practically falls over for you after one little change of your appearance. I mean, they never really like me for me." she said sadly." Now it seems like almost every guy wants my number and wants to date me just because I look like this now, they wouldn't even pay attention to me last week because I was a nerd or a geek and-" she started to say.

I couldn't help but to feel a little bad for her knowing that she was right. I didn't think she would realize it but somehow she did. I could see how sad and a little upset she looked which made me feel more bad for her by the minute.

"Well if it means anything to you, I've always liked you for you." I said to her softly.

She smiles at me.

"Thanks Austin, that means a lot."

I smiled at her as she did the same. I then started to stare at her once again trying to admire every detail of her and just like that I began to lean into her and it wasn't that long until she started doing the same with me.

I knew I wasn't suppose to do this but something in me told me that I just had to but for some reason, she didn't pull back or look at me weirdly or like I was crazy to even consider doing something like this.

Soon we were just centimeters and in just one movement our lips would be press together and if you thought I was going to stop now, you were wrong.

As soon I began to lean even more until her phone buzzes off on the table behind her and we quickly sprang apart blushing like crazy.

"Let me guess, you have to go work for that lady that bosses you around now?" I asked her.

"No, I have to start opening the store." she said to me smiling.

I couldn't believe what I was about to do, I was going to risk nearly everything that I worked for just because I felt something toward her even though I was practically using her to beat my ex girlfriend but what I'm doing isn't wrong and she didn't need to know everything.

I really did wonder though what she would do if she ever found out about the bet. Wether she would hate me or not but something in me was telling me if I told her it wouldn't end very well but thank god no one knows about this but me, Dallas, and Dez and that's all who ever will find out about it and they would never turn their backs and tell on me..I hope.

We then stood there in a moment of silence thinking about everything that was about to happen if her phone didn't go off until she started speaking again.

"Um...just in case I don't tell you this later but about last night-" she started to say.

I knew this was going to come up somehow.

"You don't have to say anything about that kiss-" I started to say.

"Thank you." she simply said.

I looked at her shocked and surprised but yet at the same time confused.

"What?" I asked appalled.

"I wanted to say thank you, for doing something as risky as teaching me how to kiss. And I know I probably wasn't good but you still- she said shyly.

Was she crazy? That was the best kiss I ever had in my life. I would never understand why she was so insecure about herself with so many things.

"Ally, don't worry about it. You weren't as bad as you thought you were, you were...good." I said to her smiling.

She looked at me hesitantly for a minute but then smiles and lunges toward me hugging me in one of the tightest hugs she's ever given me since we've met.

"You're like the greatest best friend a girl could ever ask for." she muffled to me into my chest.

I quickly smiled and hugged her back feeling all those nervous butterfly feelings I had been getting whenever she was with me but also was a little sad that she was just so comfortable about calling me just her friend.

"I know, what can I say? I'm a nice guy." I said to her jokingly.

"Don't tell me you're going to play the Ethan card." she said giggling pushing back.

I laughed.

"Don't worry, I'm nothing like that guy. Unless you want to know how I work out or how I get my hair the way it is every day because let's face it...it's amazing." I said cockily.

She laughs and punches my shoulder and smiled in one of the biggest smiles I've seen her make as I quickly felt something inside me that I really liked.

I guess this is what it feels like to finally take a chance and feel something real toward someone. It actually felt really good I mean a week ago no one would even think to put me and Ally together not even myself but I guess people are right, maybe opposites do attract.

_Wow, Allyson Dawson has definitely changed me._

* * *

*** I Do Not Own I Think About You but Ross Lynch and Disney does and it's one of the greatest songs ever written for the show personally.**

comexonxgetxLOUD- **_Thanks for reading and reviewing! And you tell me, do you think Ally feels the same way about the kiss or do you think she just wants to be friends with him?_**

KICKINITfreak98- **_You are absolutely correct, it is based off that movie and I love that you love the story I hope you continue reading!_**

NotALoveSongHeartBeat- **_I love your username first of all and second of all thank you so much for reviewing and I am not that talented...at least I don't think lol but thanks for reading! :)_**

Musicispoetrywithpersonality29- **_Your review made me smile! I didn't know someone could be so into the story like that so thank you so much you are supppperrr awesome!_**

**Wow, the last chapter got the most reviews and people really did wanted to go grab some ice cream which is amazing! Thank you so much for all the reviews and love for this story you all literally make my day when I read what you have so say!**

**And by the way, did any of you see the Couples and Careers promo? Tell me what you think of it and please review! :D**


	12. Prove Them All Wrong

**Hey guys! I'm here and this story is back again!**

**Loving the reviews that you guys are giving me for this story, I love them all! Big Author's Note at the bottom that I want you to read please! :D**

**I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Austin and Ally! :(**

_Recap:_

I laughed.

"Don't worry, I'm nothing like that guy. Unless you want to know how I work out or how I get my hair the way it is every day because let's face it...it's amazing." I said cockily.

She laughs and punches my shoulder and smiled in one of the biggest smiles I've seen her make.

This is what it feels like to finally take a chance and feeling something real toward someone. It actually felt really good I mean a week ago no one would even think to put me and Ally together not even myself but I guess people are right, maybe opposites do attract.

_Wow, Allyson Dawson has definitely changed me._

* * *

After I left Sonic Boom as Ally started her shift I drove back home wondering to myself how this whole bet thing was going to work out. I mean, I didn't want to like someone that I was basically using anyway but I couldn't help to feel this way. I knew something deep down in me thought this whole thing was a bad idea but did I listen to it? No and I don't know why.

I had to clear my mind so I wouldn't over think everything so as soon as I got back home I ran straight to my room and closed the door as I walked over to my bed and fell on top of it.

I was going to see if I could take a nap you know to clear everything up and understand how to control my feelings toward the situation. I was about to drift off into sleep until my doorbell rang. I would have told Abby to get it but she had to stay at another friend's house tonight to work on some kind of project with them.

The doorbell rang again and I quickly got off my bed and heading downstairs to answer the door. As soon as I get there I opened it up and saw Dez looking at me with a serious expression which is highly weird because Dez is never serious, and if he is he's always does something crazy about the situation.

"Hey Dez what's up?" I asked him confused.

"We have a problem! Correction, you have a problem." he said entering my house.

"Okay, what's wrong?" I asked him closing the door.

"Have you seen the posters up in the hallways at school today?" he asked me.

"No, I've been thinking about a lot of other things that I guess I didn't pay attention why?" I asked confused again.

"Uh no reason it's just that Brooke's posters for prom Queen are all over the school right now and I just checked online and she already has 100 votes and prom is still 2 weeks away." he explained.

I didn't know where he was going with this.

"Okay, so?" I asked him.

He looked at me like I was crazy or something.

"Are you kidding me? Ally has none and hasn't been even nominated and as I recalled the bet you stupidly made with Dallas said that you would make her prom Queen and beat Brooke which you have not done. And you know what means? It means that you are for sure going to lose and you'll be forced to pay $1,000 to Dallas and if your parents see what you've done, they're going to kill you!" he explained.

Oh my god, he was right. I've been so caught about on how I felt toward Ally and I almost forgotten the whole reason I even started talking to her. Wow, who knew out of all people Dez would be more focused on thing than I was.

"I'm screwed! What do we do?!" I asked him worriedly.

"Who's we? I told you not to do this at all but no, you didn't want to listen to me!" he said to me annoyed.

"Well I'm sorry I should have, but I can't go back on the deal now! I have to put Ally's name up for nomination." I said to him.

"How?! The time to do that was earlier at school and you didn't do!" he said worried.

I started thinking how I could make this work. Brooke couldn't win, not again. If she did she would think that she's better than anyone and could screw over people any time she wants to and Dallas would think that I'm a loser and he would take $1,000 that didn't belong to him away from me and not to mention my parents who would hate me for the rest of my life.

I began to panic and couldn't figure out how I was going to make this work until I finally got an idea.

"Wait! I got it! We still have time!" I said happily.

"No we don't! If you didn't noticed Austin it's 8 o' clock at night and school has been closed. What are you going to do? Break into the school, go to the computer lab, break into the computer system, and add Ally's name to the voting?" he then asked me.

And who said Dez wasn't smart? He was pretty intelligent enough to figure that out.

I gave him a smiled and nodded my head as he started shaking his.

"No! No way, I'm not going to do that with you! Do you know how illegal that is?!" he then asked.

"It's not illegal, only the breaking in part and who saids we're breaking in?! We could just say we went to school after hours to take care of something important." I said trying to reason with him.

"What if we get caught?! It's going to go on my record let alone yours!" he said astonished.

"Then I guess we'll have to be extra careful now wouldn't we?!" I said pushing him out of the house.

I then followed behind him locking the door.

"Austin I swear this has 5 weeks of detention all over it!" Dez said to me.

"Well good thing we don't have 5 weeks left in the school year and I won't have to go back the school anymore!" I said to him hopping in my car.

"We're so going to get in trouble!" Dez said scared getting in the passenger seat.

"Will you quit worrying, I know what I'm doing." I said to him starting the car and driving to the school.

* * *

As soon as we arrived to the school we could see literally no one there or even inside the building. And he was worried for nothing, no one was going to be here anyway so as long as I go inside put Ally's name in the computer we shouldn't have a problem...well I shouldn't have a problem. I was still kinda worried that Ally might not get as many votes as I want her to and if that happens then I'm a dead man.

We finally park across the street underneath bushes so no one who could possibly be watching up would see that this was my car. So is what I'm doing illegal? Partially but it wasn't like I was doing anything wrong.

"Okay Dez are you ready for this?" I asked him.

"Hell no! Are you ready for this?" he then asked me. I laughed.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad just follow me and we shouldn't have a problem." I said getting out of the car.

"Why am I having a hard time believing in you?" he asked coming up behind me.

"I don't know because you're scared." I said teasingly.

"Yeah I'm scared. We might go to jail." he said.

"So let's make sure we won't get caught!" I said walking toward the back door of the school.

He then soon followed behind me as we finally reach the front of the back door.

"Okay so now what do we do?" he asked me.

"We try to open this door." I simply said.

Dez then go in front of the door and does the most stupidest thing I ever seen him do. He runs into it trying to knock it down but ends up screaming in pain which caused me to panic a little bit as he walked back towards me.

"Will you keep it down?!Did you really think that steel door was going to open if you did that?! You might as well command it to open and it will!" I said to him annoyed a little.

"Well I don't see you coming up with any ideas!" he said to me trying to hold in his screaming.

"I'll think of something! Just give me a minute!" I said to him.

I then started looking around the school building trying to see if there was a little opening that could make this plan a lot easier until I stumble across an open side window and smiled.

"Yo Dez! I'm going to need you to go in through that window and go inside and open the door from there so I can get in!" I explained to him.

He then came up to me rubbing his arm he banged against the door.

"Why can't you do it?!" he asked angrily.

"Because I'm the one that came up with the idea! Now go!" I said pushing him toward the window.

He groans and starts running toward the window and looked inside it only to find no one in there. He then smiles and starts going inside as I went back to the front of the door waiting for him to open it.

After what felt like 5 minutes he finally opens the door smiling at me.

"What the hell took you so long?!" I said impatiently.

"Sorry, I couldn't figure out which door led to this one." he said to me.

I rolled my eyes and went inside the dark school where absolutely no one was in. It was kinda weird being in a school after hours like this, but I couldn't lose everything I worked for just because I made some stupid bet.

I walked out of the hallway with Dez and started running to find which room led to the computer lab until I finally found it and grabbed the keys underneath the mat in front of the door.

I already knew where they were basically because I often ditched Science class a lot and I couldn't go in the music room like I wanted to so I just came in here all the time.

I unlocked the door and opened it up and we both went inside seeing all the computers lined up just like they're always are.

"Wow, this was actually easier than I thought it would be!" Dez said.

"Don't say that! Once you do something hard something goes wrong so let's just do what we came her for." I said to him walking toward the computer.

As soon as it came on I started to go where the voting was taking place and saw that Brooke in fact did have like 150 votes for her which surprised me.

"Okay, how did she get these many votes anyway?!" I asked Dez getting mad.

"I guess a lot of guys voted for her. I mean you should have seen her yesterday, every guy was trying to date her!" he said to me.

"How is that possible? I thought that she had a boyfriend unless she playing the open relationship card with him too." I said.

"Nah, they broke up." he said causally.

"What?!" I asked shocked.

"I said they broke up, I think he said something about her missing you or something." he said to me.

I giggled at that comment.

"Please Dez, there's no way that Brooke wants me back. She made it very clear on that when she ended everything." I said to him.

"You never know. She might since she sees you hanging around with Ally and everything." he said.

"Well even if she did I wouldn't care because I for one don't want anything to do with her." I said.

I then started to type Ally's name into the nomination until something occurred to me.

"Wait, how is Ally suppose to get as many votes as she has in such a short time?" I asked worried.

"Maybe if she gets a lot of guys to flirt with and get their numbers she could probably be in the lead with her." he said.

No way that was happening. I wasn't going to have someone else trying to date someone I was trying to.

"I don't think so." I said to him.

"What do you mean you don't think so?!" he asked confused.

"Ally is not going to flirt with random guys she doesn't even know, I mean what kind of person does that?!" I asked looking at him.

"You do! And Brooke and every other popular person in this school. Ally is going to have to do that." he said.

"No! I'm not allowing that!" I said to him getting mad at the thought.

"Why not?! You act like you have a crush on her or something!" he said looking at me.

I quickly tensed up and started to get nervous and fidgeting around with the computer keys not trying to make eye contact with him. I guess I didn't tell Dez that I had a crush on my "project", it must have slipped my mind.

"Oh no! You like her don't you?!" he said appalled.

Wow, he figures me out so well.

"What does it matter anyway wether I like Ally or not?" I said to him.

"It matters if you want to be the laughing stock for the rest of your senior year. I knew it, I knew something like this was going to happen which is why I told you not to do this!" he said panicking.

"Dez calm down! It wasn't like it was planned, trust me I had no intentions on liking Ally but it after I started to get to know her better...I felt something." I said smiling at the thought of her in my mind.

"Man, you got it bad." he said to me softly.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him confused.

"You're in love with her!" he shouted at me.

Okay, he was now really crazy. I am certain that I'm not in love with Ally Dawson...I don't think, nope I'm not.

"Wait, no one said I'm in love with anyone okay I'm just having a crush on her until I don't know we graduate or after this bet and then she'll go to her college and I'll go to mine and we won't have to see each other ever again." I explained.

I didn't know why but saying that sentence made me feel sad because I did feel something more than like toward Ally, but I know it's not love. I just know that it's different and nothing I ever felt before.

"Yeah, until you find yourself ending up falling in love with her! Dude, prom is 2 weeks away and you're just going to risk everything you worked for from all the transforming to the training just because you decide to like her at a time like this. Did you forget that you didn't want to have anything to do with her just last week? Or did that slip your mind? Now Austin, I'm not saying that you shouldn't tell her how you feel or anything because you guys do look great together I'm just saying you got yourself into this mess and now you're going to fix it and end it before someone ends up getting hurt." he explained to me.

He was right, but something in me wanted me to just forget about everything. Just start all over with Ally, I didn't care if Brooke won or not and I couldn't give a damn about this stupid bet anymore so I've decided to tell Dallas I wasn't going to this anymore. It's the right thing to do, right?

I had so much on my mind that I couldn't be in this room anymore. I just wanted to go home and do nothing just to take a break from my crazy twisted life for a minute before I ended up going crazy.

"Come on, let's get out of here. We did what we needed to do." I said softly standing up

I started walking away toward the door while Dez followed behind me and stopped me.

"Look I'm sorry if I was a bit too hard on you. Are you okay?" he asked me.

I turned around and looked at him.

"You know I just really want to go home right now." I said to him tiredly.

He nods and starts walking with me out of the school. We were soon out of there and in the car driving back home where there was no one to make my life more complicated than it already was there. It was just me and pretty soon Abby and everything was going to be calm and quiet for once.

As I finally got home I parked the car in the driveway only to see another car next it. I jumped out of my car and opened the front door only to see the lights on in the living room.

I didn't know what was happening until I see my mom on the couch playing with Abby and watching TV who I guess got picked up by her.

"Mom?" I asked shocked.

She and Abby looked up at me quickly and smiles.

"Austin! Is that you? I haven't seen you in weeks." my mom said getting up and coming to me hugging.

"You look so big and grown up!"

"Thanks! What are you guys doing here?" I asked nicely.

"There business trip in Miami so they came home to see us." Abby said happily.

"That's awesome!" I said smiling.

It was kinda nice having something happen to me in a while that I actually liked.

"I know, I've been wanting to see you for the longest but nice job keeping the house together Austin." she said to me.

I smiled at her.

"Thanks, I do what I can do." I said.

She smiles back at me.

"Oh, so I have something for you that you're going to like." she said raising her eyebrows.

"Really? What is it?" I asked her excitedly.

She then pulls a white envelope out of her pocket and showed to me and I instantly knew who it was from and my face lit up.

"This came in the mail today. I believe it's a letter from your dream school called Juilliard." she finishes smiling.

"What?! Are you serious?" I said shocked.

"Yep, you want to open it up to see what it says?" she then asks me.

I looked at her unsure because I really didn't want to open it. My entire future was in this little piece of papers hand and I couldn't decide if I wanted to open it myself and be disappointed or have someone else do it.

"Wait! Can I open it Austin?" Abby asked me running up to me and my mom.

"You know what? Go ahead." I said handing her the envelope.

She smiles and grabs the envelope and starts ripping apart the sealed paper and takes out the letter and holds it in her hand.

I couldn't believe that my dreams were or were not about to come true.

"Well what does it say?" I asked her while she read it.

She then looked up at me into my eyes and smiles.

"It says that you are in! I hope that's a good thing." she said to me.

My eyes widen and my mom started jumping up and down happily as I started hugging everyone in front of me.

"I can't believe this! I got in!" I said shocked.

"I knew you could do it!" my mom said hugging me tightly.

Just then my Dad came into the room reading and holding a letter and by the look of the envelope I knew that it was that stupid letter from Florida Career College so my happiness quickly turned into bitterness. I really hope I didn't get into that one.

"What does it say?" I said to him.

He shot his attention from the paper to look at me for the first time since I've seen him in weeks.

"Oh hey son, you got into FCC! That's great right?" he then asked me showing me the paper.

I quickly hid the letter that my mom gave me behind my back tensing up. I knew this was not going to be good if I showed him that considering I didn't even tell him I sent an application in to apply for it.

My mom knew it was time to leave so she grabbed Abby's hand and led her toward upstairs.

"Come on Abby, let's get you ready for bed." she said picking her up and up the steps.

"Look Dad, I need to talk to you about something." I said to him nervously.

I was going to have to tell him I didn't want to go one way or another so I might as well have done it now.

"Well I'm sure anything you have to say can wait I mean this letter is your new future now." he said to me.

"Actually...it's not." I said nervously again.

Way to stand your ground!

"I don't understand." he then said.

"I mean, I really don't want to go to Florida Career College. I never had and I don't want to." I finally said.

"Well this isn't about what you want, it's about what's best for you." he then said.

"Well maybe what's best for me isn't this!" I said holding up his letter.

"But we've been talking about this one since you were a kid."

"I'm not a kid anymore! You told me I could make my own decisions and I'm trying to now and you're not letting me!" I shouted finally losing my temper.

I wasn't trying to yell or turn this into an argument but if I had to, I would.

"Yeah, I did tell you could make your own decisions but that step comes with a big responsibility which you're not mature enough to handle yet." he told me.

This was ridiculous. I spent everyday taking care of a 6 year old and myself all the time while he always leaves on another business trip or going out of town and I'm not mature enough.

"How is that possible?" I then asked him.

"For starters you always start things and you never finish it. You started to apply to this school, you made a deal when you sent this letter inside the mail and now you're backing out of it? That's not being mature that's called quitting. Giving up on something that you can finish." he explained.

I couldn't believe what he was saying to me. I didn't want to hear this anymore so I just stormed out of the room and up to mine and laid down on my bed.

I was tired of everyone always saying what I can and can't do. I was going to have to stick up for myself on this one so if my dad wants me to finish what I start then he'll get just that, everyone will. So what am I going to do now?

I'm going to finish this bet. I'm going to hide my true feelings and focus on what I need to do and come prom night Ally Dawson will win prom Queen and I will win against Dallas, Brooke, my dad and everyone else who don't think I can finish what I start.

* * *

The next day at school started off slow as soon as I got into the building. Like usual everyone and every girl was trying to flirt and talk to me but I had bigger problems than that right now. As I finished putting my books in my locker Dallas then comes up to me smiling.

"Hey man! I see Ally's name is under the nomination for prom Queen." he said.

"Yep! So you can already say that you've lost." I said bragging.

"Oh no, not so fast! Brooke has 170 votes already more than she does." he said.

How the hell did she get that many votes, just yesterday she had 150!

"Well that's fine because I will find a way to give her at least 200 by the end of this week. And you and everyone else will ask me how do I do it?" I said smirking.

"Yeah right. Keep believing that if you want." he said.

Before I could respond to that I see Ally walking down the hallway. I didn't want Dallas to know that I liked her. He would just mock me and keep telling me that I was going to lose which I wasn't.

"Um...I got to go...do some stuff." I said to him nervously as I walked away.

I hoped that he didn't follow where I was going, I would hate for another problem to start. I could now see Ally at her locker putting her books in there as other guys started to check her out. I was getting angry at that, but I was going to have to suck it up until prom.

"Hey Austin, I've been looking all over for you!" she said to me as I came up to her locker smiling.

"Really? Why? Did you miss me that much?" I asked her smirking.

She rolled her eyes and smiles.

"Well yes but that's not what I wanted to tell you." she said. I laughed.

She then grabs a piece of paper out of her bag and holds it up to me.

"I got into MUNY!" she said excitedly jumping up and down.

"That's awesome! I knew you could do it!" I said hugging her tightly.

She quickly hugs me back as I spin her around the hall a bit and finally set her down.

"How did you get pass the audition thing?" I asked her.

"I just thought of you and then I eventually did it and I couldn't believe how much they loved it!" she said smiling.

I smiled back at her getting that great feeling again I always get every time she looks at me.

"I'm really proud of you Ally." I said to her softly.

"Thanks, I couldn't of done or never had the courage to do it without you." she said smiling.

"So now that you're in doesn't that mean you get to quit your job?" I asked her.

Her face suddenly fell a little bit.

"No, I still have to do that in order to pay for everything." she said sadly.

"I'm sorry Ally, I wish I can do something to help you out." I said to her.

I then finally got an idea that I could've thought of before to end everything. I didn't know why I didn't think of this before but it was worth trying.

"Hey! What if I pay for your scholarship? My parents don't mind." I said to her. She quickly froze.

"No Austin I can't let you do that, you shouldn't-" she started to say.

"Ally I've already made up mind and once I do I never go back. It's settled and I'm paying for you." I said to her smiling.

She then looks at me hesitantly and then smiles then pulls me into the tightest hug she's ever given me.

"Thank you so much! I don't know how I could ever thank for this!" she muffled in my chest.

I smile and hug her back and she pulls back but then her smile drops down as soon as she look back at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

She looks at me and puts on the first fake smile to me she's ever made.

"Nothing. Everything is okay." she said weakly.

I knew she was lying. There was definitely something up.

"Ally you can tell me anything, what's up?" I asked her holding her shoulder.

"Look Austin, I said I'm fine now can we just move on from there?" she asked me nicely.

"Fine, okay only for you." I said to her jokingly. She giggles.

I could hear someone clearing their throat behind us and thinking that it might be Dallas I quickly turned and looked up to only see Brooke standing in front of us without her group.

"Well what do we have here?" she asked us bitterly.

I could see Ally have a sense of fear in her eyes.

She quickly turns around to face me.

"Um...I'll see you later." she said nervously and with that she started running away from the scene.

And to think it was almost a perfect moment until she showed up.

"Austin, this an attempt to make me jealous! I know that it is." she said to me.

"I'm not trying to do anything to you!" I said to her getting annoyed.

Every word she saids now annoys me.

"Oh really? Because you and I both know that you wouldn't be standing here talking to some geek you just met off the corner." she then said to me.

"Okay first of all she isn't a geek and I'm tired of you keep calling her that. She hasn't done anything to you so just stop bothering her. What do you want anyway?" I asked her realizing she was standing here for a reason.

"Look I know we've not been getting along like we use to and-" she started to say.

"Yeah because of what you did." I said to her annoyed.

"I know! It was wrong what I did to you and I beat myself over it all the time." she said to me.

I knew she was lying but the fact that she was trying to apologize to me started becoming weird knowing that she's Brooke Jenson, a girl who never saids sorry to anything she does.

"So your unwanted visit to me was to say sorry?" I asked her.

I wish she would just get to the point.

"No! Can you just let me finish?!" she then asked.

"Go ahead! You're making me late for class!" I said to her getting angry.

"Hold on! It's not that easy!" she said to me.

"Then do what you want to do already!" I shouted at her.

I didn't want to sit here and wait to see what she was going to do but what she did next stunned me and everyone in the hallway that stopped in their tracks gasping and starting side conversation between themselves.

She lunges toward me and grabs my collar from my shirt and starts kissing me hard and desperately.

This felt wrong, all wrong. This was nothing like when I kissed Ally that night. I feel nothing there was no fireworks, my heart doesn't skip a beat, and I have no idea how I dealt with kisses like these for two years not knowing what I've been missing.

I quickly pulled her away and off of me hearing more people in the hallways commenting on every move I make. I stood there in shocked as she was smirking.

"What the hell was that?! You broke up with me remember!" I yelled at her shocked.

"And everyone makes mistakes, that doesn't mean that you hold it against them." she said as she tried to pull me back to her until I pull away.

"No! You didn't make a mistake, you intently cheated on me." I said to her.

Was she really being serious?! I thought she didn't like me anymore.

"Look Austin, I know you want to be with me just as much as I want to be with you! You don't have to pretend that you like that freak anymore because now we can get back together!" she said to me.

There was no way I was going to date her again.

"No Brooke, we can't. You made it very clear that you didn't want to be with me and I'm making it clear now that I don't want to be with you." I said to her.

She looked at me shocked but then relaxes and starts coming closer to me backing me up against the locker tugging on my shirt. Does she ever stop, what part of no didn't she understand?

"You mean to tell me after I broke up with you, you didn't think about me at all?" she said whispering in my ear.

I was about to answer her until she looked at me again and started kissing me again like her life depended on it which it kinda did but I didn't want this to happen not now, not again, not ever! I quickly pushes her away again until I hear a faint voice.

"Austin?" a familiar voice said behind me and Brooke.

We both turn around noticing everyone was starring at me and her but the person that was behind us calling my name was no one other than...Ally.

"What do you want geek? Can't you see we're busy?" Brooke said to her.

Ally then stares at her coldly then back to me as I looked at her.

"Ally, hey-" I started to say.

Before I could finish my sentence she started pacing away toward an empty room not turning her back and ignoring the people who were still for some reason with their eyes on me and Brooke. I was confused as to why she even ran away but whatever the reason was, I was going to find out.

I started to run after her until Brooke pulls me back looking at me intently.

"Where are you going?!" she asked me.

"Anywhere where you're not! I don't want to get back together with you nor will I ever want to!" I said to her angrily.

I didn't care that I just told Brooke Jenson off in front of half the senior class that was in the hallway. It was her fault Ally ran away from me. I could see she was speechless which made me smile to myself as I turned back around to find Ally.

Oh yeah, by the time prom comes she's definitely is going to pay for everything...everyone is.

* * *

**Wow, quite a long chapter don't you think? But I hope you like this one!**

comexonxgetxLOUD- **_I love your username it's so awesome because Loud is like one of my favorite R5 song ever. But...you want to see Ally's P.O.V.? I'll put it in here! The question is when will I put it in ;)_**

HannahSylesForever- **_Omg, thank you so much you are totes amazing! I'm happy you love it so much because I may not know you but I can say, I love you! haha_**

ausllyraura- _**I can take a virtual hug! lol Thanks for reading and thanks for the compliment you are super awesome!**_

bowtiesarecoolamypond- **_Yes I do have a tumblr! It's called ausllyorraura and I post literally something all the time so you can follow me on there and if you have a tumblr, I would love to know what it is._**

**Okay, here is the new deal. I already wrote this in "The Secret Partnership" but since this is a different story I'm going to do it here so I'm going to be updating this story every other week. That means you can read and catch up, review, and hopefully reread because I have a lot of schoolwork to do since it is the end of the school year and I'm in high school so that's why, but I hope you fun reading this story still!**

**Until next time...**


	13. Nomination Complications

**I am back! Yay!**

**And I have brought you an all new chapter!**

**But thanks for all the reviews I really appreciate them all!**

**On with the story...**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Austin and Ally but let's keep hoping I will one day.**

_Recap:_

I started to run after her until Brooke pulls me back looking at me intently.

"Where are you going?!" she asked me.

"Anywhere where you're not! I don't want to get back together with you nor will I ever want to!" I said to her angrily.

I didn't care that I just told Brooke Jenson off in front of half the senior class that was in the hallway. It was her fault Ally ran away from me. I could see she was speechless which made me smile to myself as I turned back around to find Ally.

Oh yeah, by the time prom comes she's definitely is going to pay for everything...everyone is.

* * *

I ran everywhere trying to find out where Ally ran off to. I couldn't find her anywhere and I didn't know where else to look.

I suddenly approached the bottom staircase leading to the basement of the school to see Ally sitting on the steps crying. I hated to see her cry, she always would look so sad and upset and she didn't need to be.

I sighed and walked down the stairs to where she was at and sat next to her.

"Hey." I said softly to her.

She turns around to see me and looks stunned but quickly wipes the tears off her eyes.

"Why are you here?" she asked me weakly.

"Because I wanted to talk to Ally Dawson, you know my best friend." I said to her. She chuckles.

"She's not here, she's off to a place where Brooke doesn't exist." she said.

"Are you okay, you ran off...I wasn't even sure why." I told her.

"Look I really don't want to talk about it, it just brought up bad memories and I guess I got mad that she always wins and beats me at everything!" she said looking at me.

Wow, she had the same problem kinda like mine.

"Everything she does always ends up hurting me in some way. Wether it's making fun of how poor my family is, pushing me around, calling me a nerd and a geek, throwing my things around, probably trying to get to you just so I can't have a friend..." she trailed off.

"Look none of that stuff matters." I said.

"Yes it does! She always wins at everything and I hate that! I mean, she won over you 2 years ago and every time I always saw you with her I felt so angry that she gets every hot guy or everything she wants and sometimes I just can't take it anymore." she said to me sadly.

I couldn't help but to feel a little bad for her. But if you think I was ignoring when she said I was hot, you were wrong.

"You think I'm hot?" I asked her smirking.

Her eyes quickly widen at me then looked nervous for some reason then sighed and relaxed.

"Okay fine, I kinda do but don't use that against me or I'll hurt you." she said playfully.

"It's okay Ally, I would be jealous if someone had someone like me too." I said jokingly.

"Wow, aren't you full of yourself?" she asked me in the same way smiling. I laugh.

"Can I ask you something?" she said.

"Yeah you can ask me anything." I said to her.

"Well...I was just wondering and I need an honest answer...remember when we kissed that night at me and Ethan's date?"she asked shyly.

I nodded my head not even sure where she was going with this.

"Well, I was just wondering...am I as good as Brooke is?" she then asked.

I have to be honest with you, I was surprised and confused that she would ask me that question but then I turned around and faced her smiling.

"Ally, you're 1000 more times better than she is." I whispered to her as her smile grew wider. "But don't use that against me." I finished. She laughs.

"Oh trust me, I will." she said jokingly.

We then sat there in silence until I finally found my ticket into knowing how to win this whole bet without anyone getting hurt.

"Hey, You really want to beat Brooke at something?" I finally asked her.

She then looks at me and nods.

"At least one thing." she muttered.

"Then I guess you'll be okay with what's going to happen to you today." I said getting up.

She gives me a confused look.

"What's going to happen to me?" she said suspiciously.

"Oh Ally, just wait and see." I said to her holding out my hand for her to take it.

She gives me an unsure look but then takes my hand anyway as I lead her back upstairs to our classroom.

When we finally get to class she comes and sits next to me as other guys continue to check her out staring at her.

_Stay calm Moon, stay calm._

I sighed and took a deep breath as everyone else in the class comes inside and took their seat. I started to get a little nervous at how Ally is going to react when she finds out that she's nominated for prom Queen. But she did say she wanted to beat Brooke at something, so what better way into beating her at something she's been talking and dreaming about since she began High School.

"Are you okay?" Ally asked looking at me.

I look at her and smiled.

"Yeah everything is fine. Are you ready to have your life changed?" I asked her.

"What did you do?!" she asked me confused.

"Just wait and see." I said to her.

Just then the intercom comes on as everyone settles in their seat waiting to hear what they were going to hear next.

"Good day High Schoolers, this is Principal Marino here and I have a special announcement to all you Seniors out there!" he said.

I looked at Ally watching her carefully to see what she was going to do once she heard her name over the speakers. I hope I at least did this right.

"I will now announce the nominees for your royal court who are running for your Prom Queen..." he started to say.

Suddenly most of the girl in the room started squealing and jumping excitedly in their seats...except Ally.

Oh god, this might not be good.

"What does he mean nominees, it should only be me!" Brooke said from the back of the class to the teacher.

"Well I guess Brooke someone else wanted to run against you." the teacher said to her sounding a bit annoyed.

I laughed at that. At least I'm not the only person who finds her highly annoying.

"First runner up we have Brooke Jenson!" Principal Marino said over the speakers.

The classroom suddenly started cheering off and clapping for her except me and Ally. There was no way she was going to beat Ally at this, she can't.

"And second runner up we have..." he trailed off.

He was probably shocked because he didn't expect Ally's name to be anywhere next to Brooke's or running against her but that just made me feel more motivated to push her even more to win to show everyone in this school she's just some girl they can push around.

"Well this is surprise...let's give it up for Miss Allyson Dawson." he finished saying excitedly.

Ally quickly shot her head up from her books and looked around the classroom and then at me in total shocked.

"What?!" Brooke and her said at the same time.

"How the hell did she get on the list?! Who in their right mind would nominate a freak like her!" Brooke then said angrily glaring at Ally.

I could see she looked scared but then turned her attention to me shocked.

"Congratulations Ally." the teacher said smiling at her.

"This is insane! She's not popular enough to put the name Prom Queen in her freaking vocabulary!" Brooke then said standing up.

"Sit it down." the teacher said to her firmly.

She then turns to look at Ally giving her the evilest look I ever seen her give to her. It had anger and aggression all over it but she should feel that way because she's the one that thinks she the best thing that step foot in this building. But I learned from Ally one thing, no one is not even me.

"Austin?! Did you put me up for nomination?!" Ally whispered to me angrily.

I didn't want to get in trouble with her again so I just waited until the bell rang and I grabbed my stuff and left the classroom along with everyone else. I then ran to my locker and tried to get all my stuff out quickly until she comes from behind me and turns me around.

"Hey Ally! What's up?" I asked causally trying not to sound scared or bring up what just happened.

"I tell you what's up! Why am I running for Prom Queen against Brooke?!" she asked getting mad.

"Didn't you say you wanted to beat her at something?" I asked her.

"Yeah but not that thing! The thing she's been wanting and waiting for since she came to High School! That's just crazy, you would have to be insane to run up against her!" she explained.

Oh no she finally realizes that and now I'm going to be in trouble. I guess she smarter than I thought but I'm not going to worry, I can make her think doing this is a good idea.

"Okay Ally, you're right I'm sorry. It is a crazy thing to do but I thought the only way to get people to stop messing with you and you can finally win against her just like you've always wanted to do. You'll be unstoppable and she'll be the one intimidated by you this time. I mean just think about it, you already got me as your best friend, you're half as much popular than she is, and the only thing you need to do now is just win." I told her.

She then looked at me for a second hesitantly and then sighed. I knew she wanted to say no but I guess something deep down inside her wanted her to say yes.

"Okay fine! I'll do it!" she finally said. I smiled and my face lit up.

"You will?! Yes!" I said hugging her tightly as she hugs me back.

"But there's just one problem." she said pulling away.

"What is it?"

"I don't know the first thing on how to do that, I mean sure I know everything about election and how people vote since according to the law they're allow to do that if they're 18 or older..." she started to ramble on.

I really didn't want to hear all of this history stuff, this is why I sleep during history for a reason.

"Is there a point to this?" I asked her confused.

"Yes! The point is High School elections are different and I don't know what to do." she finishes off.

"Just do what you normally do. All you have to do is follow and do everything I say and you are for sure going to win." I said to her.

"I don't know." she said shyly.

"Come on Ally, do you trust me?" I asked looking into her eyes.

She quickly did the same and nodded.

"Then you shouldn't have a problem then." I said. She smiles.

"Okay! I guess you're right." she said.

"Of course I am, so why don't you come over my house tonight and we'll work on your speech when you win." I said to her.

She froze and then looked at me astonished.

"Wait?! I had to say something if I do?" she asked. I chuckled.

"Uh yeah! How did you not know that?" I asked her.

"Because I don't pay attention to things like that." she said.

"Well don't worry, I'll teach you everything you need to know." I said.

"Fine! I trust you." she said softly.

I smiled and started to lean in for a hug until she stops me and hits me against my shoulder really hard, and even though she was small...it really did hurt.

"Ow! What was that for?" I asked her.

"That was for nominating me in the first place." she said.

"I said I was sorry." I said to her whining. She laughs.

"I know and I guess I can forgive you." she said.

She then started to walk away until I playfully bumped her arm, but of course not too hard.

She then looks at me shocked.

"That was for doing that to me." I said to her smirking.

"Oh you are so dead Moon." she said playfully.

"I would be if you could catch up to me Dawson." I said as I start running toward the next class.

She laughs and starts chasing me down the hall trying to catch up to me.

That's the one thing I love about this whole friendship between us, none of us are sacred to be who we really are and I don't think there's anyone else out there that can make me feel this way and I don't think there ever will be, that's why Ally is different.

* * *

"Do I have to get up there?" Ally asked me.

We were now at my house sitting on the bed in my room trying to practice everything Ally had to do when she wins over Brooke. But what I thought was going to be easy doing turns out to be the hardest thing I ever had to do with her.

She kept stopping in the middle of her speech and then thought about how she has stage frights and then has a little doubt for herself when she realizes the whole Senior class was going to be listening to her and staring at her at the same time.

She then kept forgetting how to walk up on stage and still had trouble with speaking up which was something I was suppose to be working on for her but never got around to it. And then she started getting nervous about the whole situation fearing what Brooke might do to her or say to her to make her more less confident that she already was with herself.

"Yes Ally, you have to get up there if they call your name? You can't just stay in the audience. That shows weakness and you are not weak." I said to her.

"But I'm clearly not ready. I'm always messing up and I don't think I can do this." she said worried looking at me.

"Yes you can, stop doubting yourself. What did I tell you about that?" I asked her.

"You said I shouldn't do that because people will doubt me too and then they'll try to walk over me like they use to do." she explained.

"Exactly, so get in front of me and start again please." I said looking at her.

She nods and gets up from my bed and stands in front of me and takes a deep breath before she begins talking.

"Um...I-I-I-..." she started to trail off again.

I knew she forgot her words again which made me get a little impatient but I wasn't mad at her I'm just having a hard time understanding their is a huge chance I will lose this bet with Dallas and everyone would think I couldn't do anything right and I wasn't going down that road again.

"Ally!" I shouted.

"I'm sorry!" she starts to say sitting down on my bed again next to me. "You probably just want to give up on me, I suck at this and I'm not going to get it right." she finishes off putting her head down.

I was a little surprised at that comment. I was getting tired of doing this over and over again but I would never give up on her.

I got up from my bed and came in front of her and lifts her chin up with my hand to make sure she was looking at me in my eyes.

"Look Ally, I know I might sound like I'm annoyed by this but I'm not and I would never ever give up on you." I said to her.

She then gives me a little smile until it drops back down again.

"You should be, I mean I can't do this right and I'm just putting more work on you than you need." she said sadly.

Okay, she's been over doubting herself and getting more self conscience than usual so I know that something is up with her.

"I'm not. What's with you lately? I know you get nervous but you're never this nervous about anything. So can you please tell me what's wrong with you? I said.

She then gets hesitant again like she did earlier but just when I'm about to make her crack and tell me what's up she shakes her head.

"Nothing. I told you already everything is just fine. Don't worry about it, I just can't focus on anything right now." she said to me.

"I think I know what you might need then." I said to her smirking.

She looks at me confused.

"What?" she then asked.

"You need to relax. You're too stressed out about everything." I said to her pulling her up from her seat.

"And how the hell am I suppose to relax?" she asked confused.

I smirked and smiled getting up from my seat grabbing my ipod from my backpack and laid it on the nightstand as she looked at me like I was crazy.

"Then just do what I do in order to relax." I told her.

"And what's that?"

"Well, I would normally play or make some music but since we don't have any instruments with us right now...we're going to dance." I told her.

She then looked at me shocked as her eyes widen.

"Oh no, no, no, no. Here's the problem...I can't dance." she said.

I didn't believe at her first because if there was one thing I knew, everyone can dance in some kind of way.

"Oh please, you can't be that bad. Let me see what you got." I told her excitedly pulling her up from the bed.

I could see how hesitant she was about doing it but then sighed and stood in the middle of the room.

"Okay fine, but don't make fun of me." she told me.

"Yeah, yeah just dance already." I said.

And just like that she began dancing in the most horrible and weird dances I ever seen on anyone in my entire life.

Pretty soon, I couldn't take it anymore...it was so bad I just had to help her.

"Okay you can stop now." I said laughing. She glared at me.

"Austin I told you I couldn't dance!" she said whining.

"Which is why I'm going to teach you." I answered.

"Look, I know you think you can teach me everything but you can't do that for me dancing. I am the worst dancer in the history of dancing." she said to me.

She wasn't lying, but still I was going to try.

"And I'm going to teach the worst dancer in the history of dancing to dance." I said laughing.

I then grabbed both of her hands and pulled her closer and spun her around the room, soon I brought her back to me as we both started laughing and smiling and I realized that this was way better than anything I had ever felt before about someone.

It felt like for the first time this was my time to be alone with Ally and I didn't have to do anything Dallas or my Dad told me because it was just me and her and I wouldn't want to change that.

Quickly, feeling the way I did at the moment then looked at her into her eyes and smile and started to lean in as surprisingly she started to do the same.

I didn't know what came over me, I just couldn't help myself. I mean come on, her lips were practically telling me to get close to them and I wasn't going to pass up this opportunity.

We were now millimeters away from each other until I could hear a little voice right behind me.

"Austin?" my sister Abby asked us from behind.

Realizing what I was finally doing, quickly push Ally away from me looking shocked at Abby who was now giggling at the door at us.

"What are you doing up here?" I asked her surprised and a little embarrassed.

If she would have saw what we were so close to doing, who knows how long she would tease me for since I technically convinced everyone that I didn't like Ally like that...which was a complete lie.

"I should ask you the same question." she said trying to hold back her laughter.

I sighed and looked at Ally who was looking at we weirdly once again.

"It's okay, you don't have to answer me. I can see what was happening." Abby said.

I was speechless, I didn't know how to explain nothing was happening without some way of offending Ally so I just kept my mouth shut and changed the subject.

"Well what did you want anyway?" I asked her.

"I was wondering if Ally could stay over for tonight. Mom and Dad called and said they weren't coming today." she said.

Of course they're not. Just like usual.

"I don't know, she has a lot of things to do-" I started to say.

"It's okay, I don't mind. My Dad is out of town anyway." she said to me smiling.

I look at her and smile and then turn back to Abby.

"Okay I guess she can." I said to her.

She then smiles and closes the door and heads back downstairs as Ally starts laughing hysterically at me.

"What are you laughing at me?" I asked her playfully rolling my eyes.

"You, you should have seen your face when she came in the room...what was that all about anyway?" she asked.

"Nothing, just nothing." I answered sighing.

"Well then why don't we go downstairs, I think we had enough dance lesson for today." she told me.

"Are you're relaxed now though?" I asked to her.

"Much more relaxed." she told me coming up to hug me tightly.

There goes this feeling again I tend to usually get. It was annoying but at the same time, it felt really good so I smiled down to her and hugged her back.

"Thanks for helping me again." she said softly.

Something in her tone made me want to just tell her everything I was thinking and feeling, but knowing she was staying here all night, I already knew I was going to have a very hard time.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

Anara love- **_Haha thank you so much for your review, it was literally one of my favorites and thanks for reading all my stories, you are just totes awesome!_**

TOMBOY- writerNZ- **_Thanks for noticing that but I have to say, it was a little mistake. I know when I updated that, I completely went passed it somehow but let's hope that doesn't happen again but thanks for reading and reviewing! :D_**

warehouseluver13- **_How do you spell amazing reader, your username of course! lol Thanks for loving it so much! _**

I love Kick Ausally and GeCe- **_Thank you! I'm glad you love that part cause it literally took me two days to come up with so I'm glad it was good! :)_**

**Please Review! :D**


	14. Spending the Day With Ally

**I'm happy you liked the last chapter but I hope you like this one too!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Austin and Ally and I hate this disclaimer.**

_Recap:_

"Are you're relaxed now though?" I asked to her.

"Much more relaxed." she told me coming up to hug me tightly.

There goes this feeling again I tend to usually get. It was annoying but at the same time, it felt really good so I smiled down to her and hugged her back.

"Thanks for helping me again." she said softly.

Something in her tone made me want to just tell her everything I was thinking and feeling, but knowing she was staying here all night, I already knew I was going to have a very hard time.

* * *

As me and Ally went downstairs I could see Abby sitting on the couch playing with her toys and watching TV.

"Hey guys! I was waiting for you. I thought you guys were going to start doing that thing again." Abby said to us.

My face quickly felt hot as I started blushing as I look over to Ally who was doing the same thing too.

"Abby, why don't we just forget about what you saw. Can we do that?" I asked her shyly.

She giggles and nods.

"Sure, whatever you say." she said turning her attention to the TV.

We then went to the couch and sat next to her.

"So what did you have in my mind for us to do?" I asked her.

"Well I wanted to see if you guys wanted to play dolls with me first and then watch a movie." she said to us.

"I would love to! Do the dolls have names?" Ally asked her.

"Yep! I name this one King Austin and this one Queen Ally." she said to us.

Me and Ally looked up at each other smiling. If only things like winning prom Queen could be as easy as Abby naming her doll Queen Ally.

Too bad the world wants me to do more work than I intended to do, but I guess now I have to work with what I got.

"So what movie do you want to watch first?" I then asked her.

"I wanted Ally to pick." she said to me smiling. I smile to her.

"Go right ahead." I said to her gesturing for her to go to the front of the TV.

"Do you really want me to?" she asked me unsure.

"Ally it's just a movie, go up there." I said.

She smiles and got up from her seat and headed to the DVD case in front and picked out something that I couldn't quite picture what it was. She finally puts something in and comes and sits back down.

"What did you put in anyway?" I asked her curiously.

"Romeo and Juliet. I know it's a bit old but I just love how romantic the movie is." she said smiling at me.

"Hey! That's Austin's favorite movie!" Abby said to her excitedly.

I was shocked. This is why guys don't bring their little sisters anywhere with girls they like.

I couldn't keep anything a secret around here anymore.

"You're not suppose to tell anyone that!" I groaned at her playfully.

She laughs and looks at me.

"Sorry. I guess it just slipped out." she said shyly.

"It's okay I don't mind knowing that. I'm glad that a guy like you could actually love movies like that." Ally said to me smiling.

"Don't rub it in my face!" I said to her jokingly and somewhat embarrassed.

"Austin, it's nothing to be ashamed of. You don't have to be embarrassed or nervous around me, trust me." she said.

I smiled at her.

"I guess I can say the same thing for you." I said to her. She playfully rolled her eyes.

"So what do you like about the movie Ally?" Abby asked her.

"Well I just love everything. The way he nearly risked everything just to be with the girl he was in love with. Everyone thought that he could never figure out a way to be with her but yet he did." she said smiling to herself.

I never really thought of the movie that way but I guess it somewhat had to do with me. But those were two entirely different situations.

The movie soon began to play and half way through it I could see Abby falling asleep on my lap. I knew she wanted to go to bed but knowing her she would probably wanted to stay up because she wanted to see what would happen between me and Ally.

She eventually fell asleep on me as I checked my watch and the time was already 10pm so I began to pick her up to put her in bed Ally got up and stopped me. I started to look at her confused at what she was doing.

"Here, I'll take her." she said to me.

"Ally, you don't have to-" I started to say.

"No I want to. After everything you've done for me the least I can do is put your sister to bed." she said smiling.

I wish she would stop doing things like this, it's making it really hard to complete my task and not to fall for her even more than I already have. But I can't do anything about it...I wish I could though.

"Thanks." was all I could say as she grabbed Abby and carried her up the stairs so she could continue sleeping.

Soon after she went upstairs I turned off the TV and slowly followed behind her. She then got to her room and placed her in bed while I stood at the doorway thinking to myself how the hell someone like her 2 weeks ago could ever be treated so badly when she was literally the nicest and most caring person I ever met in my entire life.

Oh I know why because of those rules about being with your own stupid cliques even though she hardly had any.

She turned back around and came towards me as she closed the door behind her smiling.

"Now that she's in bed I think I'm going too. You have a long day tomorrow training me for this stupid prom thing." she said.

I didn't want to do anything about a bet tomorrow. I just wanted to have the time to ourselves without caring or doing any business. I just wanted to make the most of what we have now without anyone getting in the way of that.

"Let's not do that tomorrow. I want to do something else." I said.

She gives me a confused look and starts walking with me to my room.

"What do you want to do then?" she then asked.

"I don't know. What do you want to do? We can go anywhere you want." I asked her.

"Um...well if it's not too much we could go to the carnival in town tomorrow." she said happily.

Of course, that would be a perfect place to just sit back and relax.

Usually when I went out with a girl all they really wanted to do was come to my house as quick as possible but Ally was far different than any of them which is one thing I liked about her and besides, this wasn't us going out...unfortunately.

"Then it settled then! We'll be going to the carnival." I said putting my arm around her.

She smiles and opens the door to my room and runs to lie down on one side of my bed as I giggled at how my bed practically swallowed her little body up.

"I call the bed!" she shouted to me giggling.

"Really? You're calling my bed?" I asked jokingly.

"I know. I was just kidding, I'll sleep on the couch downstairs." she said getting up and heading for the door pulling her back to me.

I didn't want her to go, she didn't have to and it wasn't like we never slept together before...and no, not like that.

"Ally, you don't have to sleep on the couch like an unwanted house guest...stay on the bed." I told her. She smiled.

"Are you sure?" she asked unsure.

"Yeah, I mean it's not a big deal...it would be completely fine and normal. Best friends share the same beds all the time." I explained.

"I know, I just don't want it to be awkward-" she started to say.

"You're not. It's cool." I said smiling.

She smiles back and walks back to my bed and lays back down on it as I smiled at how excited she was to not leave the room.

I laughed and went to my drawer and grabbed a pair of sweatpants and one of my T-shirts and toss it at her as she looks up and gives me a confused look.

"What was that for?" she then asked.

"Well if you're staying here don't you need something to sleep in? You didn't think I was going to let you fall asleep in your own clothes now did you?" I asked her getting into bed next to her.

"I thought you were. Look I can't I mean I want to it's just that you've already done so much that I couldn't-" she started to say.

"You could always just go to sleep wearing nothing." I said to her smirking.

She looks at me and started blushing and I knew I had her and it was only way to make her change into something she could sleep in.

But if she wanted to not wear anything, I wasn't going to complain if she did. It was her choice and if she wanted to make me happy like that, I wouldn't argue with that.

She then laughs and shakes her head grabbing the clothes I handed to her and headed for the bathroom.

I should have known she wasn't going to do it but with someone like Ally, who knows what was possible for her to do.

After a few minutes she comes back out wearing exactly what I gave her and I got to say my clothes have never looked more hotter in my life.

But it was also how adorable that they were size of a tent on her so I started laughing as she came and walked back to me and sat down on the bed.

"What is so hilarious?" she asked me smiling.

"My clothes on your body look like they ate you. You're so short." I said to her jokingly.

"I'm not short, I'm fun size okay." she said laughing.

"Whatever reasoning helps you sleep at night." I said to her laughing along.

She then lays down and curls up under me putting her arm around my chest and leaning her head on my shoulder as I wrapped my arms around her enjoying every amazing feeling I was feeling at this moment because for the first time in a while it was just me and her.

I started to close my eyes and go to sleep until I heard her speak again.

"Austin?" she asked faintly.

"Mmm?"

"Do you really think I have a chance at winning against Brooke?" she asked me.

I was kinda shocked that she was ask a question like that at this time right now but smiled because I instantly knew the answer to this.

"Of course you do. You want to know why? Because you're smart, talented, beautiful, caring, and the most amazing person I ever met in my life." I explained to her.

She then looks up to me blushing and smiling in one of the biggest smiles and laid back down on my chest this time and slowly drifts asleep and pretty soon I did the same trying to wrap my mind around how good this Austin and Ally day will go tomorrow.

* * *

The sunlight from my window started to enter into my eye lids seeing a shiny bright light in my sleep so I quickly open them up and looked next to me.

I thought Ally would be here like she was last night but she's now gone so I sat up instantly and started to worry about where she could be and looked around the room and saw nothing. I was trying my best not to panic but I soon relax when I see Ally in the hallways along with Abby as they both come inside the room.

"We were just coming in to wake you up." Ally said smiling at me.

I noticed that she happened to be still in my clothes from last night which made them look 10 times better.

"I see you're getting quite comfortable there." I said smirking.

"Well it does feel nice and I didn't want to change until I got home, I hope you don't mind though." she said.

"It's cool, you look adorable when you're wearing that." I said to her. She blushes and smiles.

Abby suddenly then jumps on me on the bed and hugs me.

"Guess what?!" she asked excitedly.

"What?" I asked.

"Ally made us some breakfast." she said smiling at Ally.

I look at her surprised and then up to Ally.

"I felt like I owe you guys for letting me sleep over at the last minute, it was the least I can do."she said.

Is there anything she can't do? I still to this day don't know how it's possible for someone to be this nice to a person they only been hanging out with for 2 weeks.

But I'm shocked that it's already been 2 weeks which makes me more nervous because prom is this week and she wasn't even close enough to be ready for her speech but I'm planning on not doing anything about this bet today.

Today was just for me and Ally and no one else.

"You didn't have to do that, I could of made it." I said to her softly.

"Yeah but I just didn't want you too but you can't change it now because I already made it." she said giggling.

She then comes to me as Abby jumps off of me and grabs my hand and pulls me up from my bed.

"Come on, we have a whole non working day remember?" she asked.

"I would never forget it." I said laughing.

She laughs and pulls me out of my room and downstairs as Abby goes into her room.

We were now downstairs and I soon entered the kitchen and saw a table filled with a stack of pancakes and almost every breakfast food you could possibly think of.

"Wow, I can't believe you got up early once again to make all of this just for us." I said to her smiling.

"Well I guess I'm a nice person." she said turning around so she would face me.

"You're better than nice you're more like perfect." I said.

She then looks at me and smiles and we stood there just staring at each other.

I was about to say something until I heard someone clearing their throats as I quickly broke contact with her.

When I finally turned around, I was shocked and surprised when I saw my Dad standing there glaring at me and Ally as she starts blushing and chewing her hair a little bit. She must be nervous too which is understandable.

I could see him looking at Ally a little bit puzzled as to why she was in my clothes but knowing he probably thinks...oh no this isn't going to be good.

"Who's this?" he finally asked breaking the awkward silence.

"Dad! What are you doing here?" I asked him nervously.

"I asked you a question first." he said sternly.

"Um...this is...uh..." I started to stutter.

"I'm Ally, Ally Dawson. It's nice to meet you Mr. Moon." she said walking and holding her hand out to my Dad.

He didn't shake it or moved. Instead he just continued to look at her trying to figure out why she was in my clothes and smirking at me.

I guess Ally thought it was her cue to leave so she takes her hand back and turns around and gives me a hopeful smile and runs upstairs. I turned back around to face my Dad who was gesturing me to go outside with him and was I scared? Of course I was.

We finally started walking out of the house and as soon as we get out there my Dad shuts the door behind us.

"Look Dad, I know this might look bad but-" I started to say.

"There's no need to explain anything. You brought a girl home and probably did something since she's in your clothes while you had Abigail here!" he told me.

"No! That's not what happen at all! Now just listen-" I started to say again until he cuts me off.

"See this is the kind of behavior I'm talking about. Now I'll have you know that I just got an e-mail from Juilliard saying that whenever you're ready to get your schedule for the school year you could come pick it up after graduation. So why don't you tell me what's going on?" he asked me.

I had to tell him everything. I couldn't stay away from this conversation any longer.

"Okay so I got into that school that I've been dreaming to go to and I'm planning on going." I said to him.

"No you're not. See this is what I mean about how you start things and never finish them-" he started to say.

"Yes I do! You know why? Because I'm finishing up on Ally and this freaking deal that I started." I blurted out.

I didn't know I was going to say that, I guess I got so mad that it just came out. But I wanted him to know that I'm not such a failure like he thinks.

He then looked at me shocked and baffled not knowing what to say next.

"What deal?" he asked.

"Nothing." I said quickly.

"Austin, what is the deal?" he then asked getting angry.

"Fine. Me and Dallas made a bet that I can make Ally popular so she could win the prom." I explained quietly.

I instantly felt the weight of the world was lifted off my shoulder now I that just told one person what the plan was. But I didn't know how he would take the news.

"And what if you win this bet?" he finally asked.

"Well it's kinda hard to explain but-" I started to say.

"There's no buts. How do you think this will turn out if she finds out? I mean, if you're getting attached to her and-"

What is with people thinking I'm getting attached to her when I'm not?! I can say now that I'm not in love with Ally.

"Wait a minute, I'm not attached. She's just my friend." I said to him.

"And what purpose do you have from this..bet?" he then asked.

"To prove to you that I can finish what I start! I'm tried of people thinking that I can't and that I'm a quitter because I'm not quitting this." I said to him.

"You know what? Figure out how you're going to handle this situation because I can tell you this now if you start falling in love with her someone is going to get hurt." he explained to me.

"That's what you think. You think I'm incapable to do anything right but I'm not. And I'm going to show everyone what I can do and then I'm going to prove you and them all wrong." I said.

And with that I turned my head back around and walked inside the house and upstairs. I couldn't have him be proven right. But something inside me made me think that what he was saying might be true.

* * *

After the whole fallout with my Dad me and Ally left the house soon after I got dressed and then went to her house. I didn't want to tell her anything what happened between us but I don't know what I'm going to do if she asks me.

We were now in the car driving to the carnival listening to the radio driving in silence so I could cool down a bit until she finally spoke up.

"Austin, are you okay?" she asked me.

I snap myself out of my train of thought and looked at her trying to be as cool as possible.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said.

"No you're not. Do you want to talk about what happened?" she then asked me.

I really didn't.

"Um..." I trailed off.

"Look, just like you said to me when I didn't want to talk about my horrible job. Why don't you let me understand what you're going through?" she said looking at me.

She used my own words against me, that's a classic and easy way to get me to talk.

"Okay, well it's basically my Dad, he thinks that I fail at almost everything I do and doesn't see how hard I'm trying to push myself to do better. I got into my dream school but he hates that and we're just not seeing eye to eye with each other." I explained.

I had to leave the part out about how I was talking about her bet too. I didn't need anyone else lecturing or hating me right now.

"Well it will get better. It always does." she said smiling and putting her hand on me.

I quickly felt the electricity from my hand to hers and smiled to myself. Leave it up to Ally to make me forget about all the troubles I'm facing right now.

We finally approach the carnival seeing everyone with their families and dates laughing and having a good time with each other. I could see from the corner of my eye Ally's face lighting up as she watched everyone out there in the felid which made her more adorable than she ever was before.

"Come on! We're here. We don't want to be late." she said getting out of the car and up to my door dragging me out.

"Late? It's a carnival. It's open all day and all night." I said to her.

"Yeah but I want to spend as much time as possible with you." she said smiling.

What does that mean? She acts like she's never going to see me again.

I smiled back and she started pulling me all the way inside to look around to see all the cool rides and people buying other date prizes.

"I've always wanted to go on a date with a guy to the carnival. It's just something romantic about it that just makes me so happy." she suddenly said to me.

"Well, it's not exactly a date but if you want, your wish is my command." I said pulling her into a booth where the games were.

She laughs and goes up to the game where you have to put the ball in each hole to get a lot of points. It was the easiest game here so why not let her try it?

"You can go first." I said pulling her up to the machine.

"No I can't. I don't know how to play this game anyway." she said quickly.

"Come on it's easy! All you have to do is just throw the ball." I said to her chuckling.

"If you haven't noticed I'm not that good at throwing anything." she said worried.

I knew what I had to do then in order for her to just throw this ball so I grabbed her hand with the ball in it and held it up as she started getting super close to me that her strawberry scented hair was underneath my face and her body felt warm against me. I could see she was trying her best not to blush or smile which made me laugh to myself.

"All you have to do is hold it and throw it." I whispered in her ear as I threw the ball over for her.

I could see how she shivered once I did that but when she finally did it she smiles and jumps down excitedly and turns back around to face.

"I did it! I can't believe I did it! Thank you so much!" she said hugging me tightly.

"You know I always help you." I said hugging her back in the same way.

After what felt like 5 minutes of hugging I try to pull away to continue the game but she didn't let go and was holding onto me like she wanted to tell me something or more like she was hiding something from me.

"Ally, are you okay?" I asked her confused.

She didn't stop hugging me but just nodded her head.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just don't want to let go, I'm going to miss doing this." she muttered in my chest.

"Why? I'm not going anywhere." I said to her.

She then tense up and finally let's go of me and smiles weakly. I could tell she wanted to say something to me that was highly important but didn't get the chance to when I hear a familiar voice behind me.

"Hey Austin!" Brooke said from behind me.

I quickly turn around to see her holding a box in her hand filled with what seemed to be things for her prom decorations.

"Brooke! What brings you here?" I asked gritting my teeth.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to come here and get people to vote for me. You know that thing people do when they're going to win." she said looking at me to Ally.

"What makes you think you're going to win?" I asked her trying my best not to get angry.

"I think you and I both know the answer to that question. But Ally, I just want to say congratulations for being in the nominees. It's adorable how you thought that you were going to win against me." she explained.

Her group suddenly starts laughing at her until something snaps in Ally and I'm not sure where it came from.

"You know what Brooke?! I can beat you if I tried. And I don't know what I ever did to you to make me hate you so much and I don't care because I'm done with being pushed around by you thinking that you're better than me!" she said to her firmly.

Everyone around her was speechless. Brooke, her group, even me but I was definitely getting turned on by this standing-up-for-yourself attitude.

"You know what I think of you?! I think-" Brooke finally tried to say.

"Actually I don't. I don't care what you think anymore so keep it to yourself!" Ally said to her.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I finally taught her how to stand up for herself and even though it wasn't me, it felt good.

Brooke didn't say anything after that though. She just glared at Ally and left with her group and walked away as I faced Ally looking shocked.

"Who are you and what have you done to the shy, quiet, and hard to hear Ally Dawson?" I asked.

She giggled and sighed.

"She's still here. She was just tired of everything that she spoke her mind." she told me.

"Well whoever she was, she was a very brave person to do that." I said smiling. She smiles back.

"I would have never done anything like that without you. You taught me how to not back down and to stick up for myself and I just want to thank you for that." she said looking at me.

I know by the looks of her eyes she meant every word she said. I started to feel a little guilty though but tried to ignore everything else right now and just focus on Ally.

Just focus on her beautiful eyes, her strawberry scented hair, and her adorable smile that I always admired about her. I guess you could say this is why I loved her.

_Wait! Did I just say love?! Shit!_

* * *

**Austin just said love! What...Is...Happening? ;)**

HannahStylesForever- **_Ajksjdskds thank you so much! I wouldn't say that, but thank you again! You are an amazing reader! :D_**

R5rocks- **_Hahaha I love how you're so into the story, it's one of the reason I continue writing it and I love your username, it is literally perfect._**

Aquamarine761- **_Thank you! And to answer your question, she is 6 years old so she may be small but she knows pretty much everything. lol Thanks for reviewing! :)_**

Tkdgirl- **_Omg, I hope your internal war won't be a war for long! haha Plus, if you're so into the story, do you think Ally is going to find out about this bet? It's a possibility she will, or she won't. Thanks for reading and reviewing!_**

l3ROSSLYNCHAA- **_Lol I always laugh at that part too and I don't know yet, I want to put them together but I also want to stay a little true to the movie but...we'll see and thanks for reading both stories!_**

**Review please? :D**


	15. Not Planned

**Hiya! Thanks for all the reviews to the last chapter and I hope you like this one too!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Austin and Ally :(**

_Recap:_

"I would have never done anything like that without you. You taught me how to not back down and to stick up for myself and I just want to thank you for that." she said looking at me.

I know by the looks of her eyes she meant every word she said. I started to feel a little guilty though but tried to ignore everything else right now and just focus on Ally.

Just focus on her beautiful eyes, her strawberry scented hair, and her adorable smile that I always admired about her. I guess you could say this is why I loved her.

_Wait! Did I just say love?! Shit!_

* * *

For the rest of me and Ally's date we did almost every game she always wanted to do. I won her the prizes and everything but for some reason she kept acting like she wanted to tell me something important the entire time, but she couldn't get it out of her.

I was nearly scared at what could it be since she's having a hard time telling me this.

I mean, we were best friends and we are suppose to tell each other everything. Well, at least she tells me everything but I can't say the same thing for me.

I soon then dropped her off at home but she insisted that I didn't come in with her for some reason.

It was now the next day and I'm here sitting in my bed not knowing what she's trying to tell me, and more importantly what's wrong with me.

I wasn't even going to not go to school today. I couldn't face Dallas or Brooke knowing that I slipped in my mind those 4 letters that I would never even think about saying at first when I saw her...love.

It can't be possible that I've fallen in love with her.

It couldn't because Austin Moon never loves anyone and I mean, anyone.

And even if I did, I knew Ally would never love me back. Sure I can hope she has a crush on me but she would never say she loves me. I didn't even think I would say I loved her.

I couldn't keep this all to myself anymore. I had to tell someone, someone who understands what I'm going through because they've known me all my life. I grabbed my phone from my nightstand next to my bed as I dialed their number and on the first ring, they picks up.

"Austin?! Why are you calling me now? I'll be seeing you in like 2 hours!" Trish yelled over the phone at me.

"I don't think so Trish, I'm not going to school today." I said to her.

She didn't say anything for like 2 minutes.

"What do you mean you're not coming to school, are you okay?" she asked getting a little worried.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just having a hard time with a certain problem. Could you please come over here for a minute?" I asked her nicely.

"Fine! I'll be there!" she said hanging up.

She would have to know something about this considering she knows how to solve a lot of people's problems.

I soon waited about 5 minutes before I heard someone entering the door and coming up the stairs.

"Austin!" Trish yelled out for me in the hallway.

"I'm in here!" I said to her.

She then opens the door and looks at me worriedly.

"You want to tell me what's going on because around school people are now asking to sit next to Ally or talk to her or hang out with her." she said to me.

Wow, I guess someone from the carnival must have told the whole school about how Ally stood up to Brooke.

I was still astonished from it. Standing up to Brooke is something that nobody else could ever do all because they were scared.

"Oh, yesterday we went to carnival and she told Brooke off. Now I guess everyone loves her which means she'll have a lot of votes from everyone by the time prom comes." I said sitting up in my bed.

"Okay what is with you, Dallas, and Dez talking about prom votes for Ally?" she asked sitting on the edge of my bed.

There was no way I was telling her this little settlement we were having.

I'm not going to blurt anything out this time because the last time I did, I almost was killed by her.

"It's just that we care if Ally wins. That's all." I lied to her.

"Why? You guys never really cared about it before." she said confused.

"Because we just do. Maybe we're tired of seeing her get beat up by people a lot. We all actually care about her." I said.

"Well that's probably true." she muttered to herself.

I didn't tell her I liked Ally so why would she say that?

"What do you mean that's true?" I said to her.

"Clearly Dallas cares about her. He's been showing her around when you're not there." she started to say. "It's hilarious. You should see him when you're in detention or not at school, he just starts flirting with her." she finished.

What the hell? I thought he didn't like her.

"Dallas does what?" I asked her gritting my teeth.

"Yeah, I think he might like her. He might even ask her to prom!" she said to me.

I jumped out of bed looking shocked and surprised.

He couldn't ask her to prom, that what was I going to do.

And if you think I'm letting the guy who called her a walking nightmare flirt with her...you're wrong.

"I thought he said he wouldn't even date her!" I shouted.

"Wow, calm down don't worry! She doesn't even like him anyway. She likes you doesn't she?" she then asked.

I looked at her confused.

"What do you mean? Ally doesn't like me like that." I pointed out.

Her eyes widen as she looked at me fidgeting nervously.

"Well, I think she does. I always hear her talking about you all the time." she said.

"Really?" I asked as a smile formed on my face.

"Yeah! So why did you call me up here?" she then asked.

"Oh! I actually wanted your opinion. You see, I've got a little confession to make..." I started to say.

"You like Ally." she said bluntly.

My eyes widen as I looked at her shocked. I guess it was that easy to figure out. Well, there's no way of hiding what I've started.

"Okay, you got me. I've been liking Ally for a while now and I'm starting to feel something that I've never felt towards anyone which confuses me." I explained.

"That just means you're in love Austin. Something that doesn't happen to a lot of people." she said.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"That's impossible right? I mean, I'm me I could never be in love...it wasn't planned." I told her.

She giggled and sighed.

"It doesn't have to be planned. Sometimes things don't make sense it just feels right." she said.

She was right. It's not like I can go back 3 weeks ago and beg Dallas to pick a new girl for me to bet on.

I mean, why out of all the people that were there in that school would he pick her anyway?

I couldn't have fallen in love with just anyone.

"Thanks Trish, I get it now. So what should I do?" I asked her sitting back down.

"I think you should tell her. I'm pretty sure she likes you too. And besides it's not like you guys have anything to lose." she said.

Only if she knew that I indeed had a lot to lose for this. I would have to suffer everything I've worked for just because I was feeling this way. I couldn't just do that.

"By the way, has she told you yet?" she then asked me.

I looked to her confused.

"Tell me what?" I asked her. She then started to get a little tentative and then jumped up nervously.

"Oh nothing! Just nothing. But would you look at the time I have to go." she said about to leave.

Okay, if she acts like this something is definitely up and I was not going to forget about it or let it go this time.

"Wait! What is it?!" I asked getting a little impatient.

"I can't tell you. She has to." she said.

And with that she turns around and walks downstairs and leaves the house.

I immediately got in the shower and soon dressed. I then grabbed my jacket and my keys and started to head for Ally's house once school was over.

She was going to have to tell me what was wrong. There was no more hiding anything from me.

I got into the car and started to drive off to her house. As soon as I got to her driveway, I could see her room light on.

Now, I was going to wait on her porch until she got back from school. But now, it looked like she didn't even go herself.

When I finally made it to the front door, I knocked on it until she opens the door.

"Austin! What are you doing here? I thought you weren't feeling okay since Trish told me you weren't coming to school." she said to me.

"Well I feel a lot better now and I want you to tell me what you're hiding from me." I said to her nicely.

I could tell she was feeling startled and stunned. But then, I could see she soon relaxed and opened the door and grabs my hand.

"Come in, I think it's time that I should tell you." she said closing the door.

"What's wrong?" I asked her as we both headed up the steps to her room.

She didn't say anything. Instead, she pulled me into her room and closed the door behind her.

This was actually the first time I was in her room.

It looked like a normal one except for the all the instruments and music lyrics and notes she had everywhere.

I'm telling you, if you ever were in her room...you would definitely know she loved music just as much as I do.

She walked over to her dresser and grabbed a piece of paper and turned around back to me with sadness in her eyes.

"Ally, what is that?" I asked her.

"You know when I told you I got into MUNY?" she started off asking.

I didn't know where she was going with this so I just simply nodded my head.

"And remember when I was stressed out over the prom thing." she then asked.

I nodded my head again getting a little nervous.

"Well it turns out that the school saw how well my grades were, and they saw that I had a clean record and told me that I was going to be in their honor's program." she explained.

I didn't know how this was something she needed to hide from me.

"That's great. Isn't it?" I asked her confused.

"Yeah it is but there's just one problem." she said shakily.

"Well what is it?" I asked sitting on the edge of her bed as she soon sat next to me.

"They wanted me to start school the same night after prom is over." she said softly.

I quickly froze. She couldn't go now, she had to graduate and everything. How was that possible?

"Wait, so that means-" I started to say.

"Yeah, it means after the prom...I'll be moving to New York." she said slowly.

This was ridiculous. This couldn't be happening, I finally think that I'm in love with someone and just like my parents they just leave.

"You can't go. What about your friends, your school, graduation, or me?" I asked looking at her.

She looked at me hesitantly. I could see tears forming into her eyes and finally streaming down her cheeks looking at me sadly.

"I'm so sorry. This was the main reason why I didn't want to get new friends...or even talk to a lot of people because I knew something like this would happen, and I knew it would be hard to let go." she started to say faintly.

Like I said, I hate seeing her cry even if she's leaving me like everyone else usually does.

I knew there had to be a reason though why she did what she did.

It explained why I didn't know she was in all my classes, or even knew she existed for 3 years. It was all because she was trying to avoid just about everyone so she wouldn't have a hard time saying good-bye to people.

I did the only thing I could think of at the moment. So, I pulled her into one of the tightest hugs I ever given anyone in my entire life and she hugged me back in the same way crying into my shirt.

I didn't care if she did though, she was leaving and there was nothing I was able to do about it.

"Don't worry, it's going to be okay." I muffled into her hair.

She then pulls away and look up to me, staring into my eyes as I did the same with her.

"No it's not. Cause just when I actually becomes best friends with my crush the world turns around and takes everything I worked for and-" she started to say.

I froze.

I'm pretty sure I heard the word crush, I most certainly heard it come out of her mouth.

That must of meant something. If it didn't though, people like us need to be careful whenever we say words like that but I had to know wether it just slipped out or it was planned for.

"Wait a minute, did you just say crush?" I asked her confused.

She quickly froze and then started getting nervous again.

"Um...I don't know what you're talking about." she said nervously.

"Ally, I just heard you say it." I said to her.

"I know but..." she trailed off and then looked deeply and directly into my eyes.

She soon suddenly became relaxed and sighed.

"I heard myself say it too so yes, Austin Moon you'e been my crush for a while now and I've liked you but I didn't want to say anything because you probably didn't feel the same way." she told me.

Wow, Ally Dawson had a crush on me? Talk about weird and surprising.

"I don't understand...I thought you thought I was some type of shallow idiot." I said to her.

"I did trust me but after you helped me kinda get over my stage frights I started to have feelings for you." she explained.

I was shocked at what I was hearing. But for the first time I was for sure on one thing. Now that Ally liked me, I could actually say it without regretting it.

I was now officially in love with Ally Dawson and I'm not going to plan on taking that back...ever.

But now that I think about all the things she had did just to get my attention. Like being her first kiss, putting my arms around her when we're sleeping, going a date with a guy she didn't really even like then inviting me to it, it all started to add up.

"Wow, I can't believe that you did all that for me." I said in awe getting up and standing in front of her.

"Well how else was I suppose to get your attention?" she then asked giggling.

"You could of just told me." I said to her smiling.

"Yeah but then I would always get so nervous and then I feared I would say something stupid to you." she said standing up in front of me.

"Well, I guess this is my time to say that nothing you say is ever stupid Ally. I don't even think that word belongs in your vocabulary because it's just so happens, I like you too...more than a friend." I told her smiling.

I could see her looking shocked and surprised. But she wasn't the only one, I was surprised myself that I was saying this to her.

"You l-l-l-liked me?" she asked shyly. I laughed.

"Yes, I do. I was just so scared to actually tell you but now I guess I can and-" I started to say coming to her.

Before I could finish my sentence though, Ally had grabbed my collar and leaned into me and kisses me.

I quickly kissed her back passionately until she wraps her around my neck as I pulled her body closer to me. And just like that, she started kissing me more and more as I smiled at how she started biting my lip tugging my hair.

This was really happening. This wasn't like the kiss we shared when I helped her how to know how to kiss which I now know she already knew how to do. It had more meaning and emotions behind it...something that even I couldn't explain.

This was literally the most perfect kiss I've ever gotten.

We soon pulled away after 5 minutes and looked in each other's eyes and smiled leaning our foreheads against each other.

She then looked at me and her smile began to fall as she continued staring at me.

"What is it?" I whispered to her.

"What about the honor's program? I don't want to leave you or anyone." she told me in the same way.

"Let's not worry about what the future holds. Let's just think about right now, because right now with you...is all that matters." I told her holding her chin up to my face. She smiles.

Soon, she had moved away from me pulling me to her bed laying on it as I followed her jumping onto her bed smiling.

"Well right now, I want to go to sleep because I'm tired and if it's not too much to ask...I would love it if you joined me." she said facing towards me.

"Well I'm already here and I'm too lazy to get up so yes, I would love to." I said smiling at her.

She smiles back. And for the rest of the day and going into the night...everything was simply perfect.

The next morning I was laying down in a bed and I noticed it wasn't mine.

So, I swiftly opened my eyes and looked around me and noticed the musical things and instruments all over the room with bright colors. I knew it for sure I wasn't in my room...or my house.

I then felt something on my chest and there I saw Ally sleeping on me peacefully and quietly wrapped up in covers.

I guess what happened last night wasn't a dream and it really happened. We were really together.

I didn't want to wake her up so I sat a little bit and leaned down to her to kiss to the top of her head but instead of still sleeping, she fluttered her eyes open and looked around and then ended her search as she looks at me and smiled.

"I can see you're awake already." she said scooting up closer to me.

"I can see you are too." I said to her.

"Well, I just want to say. Telling you everything yesterday and seeing how it ended, really was one of the best days of my life so thank you so much." she told me.

God, how is it possible not to love this girl?

I smiled and leaned into her and gave her a soft kiss and she quickly kisses me back until she pulls away and stares into my eyes smiling at me.

Knowing how it wouldn't be awkward whenever I kissed her now, just made me happier than ever.

"It's always a pleasure to make you happy." I said.

I suddenly then remembered something I brought over here. So, I sat up a bit more and went in my pocket and pulled out 2 tickets and turned back around to show her as she sees them and smiles.

"I meant to give this to you earlier but I guess I can ask you now. Look Ally, I didn't plan on liking you or anyone for a matter. But I did, and I wouldn't want anyone else to go with me so...will you please go to the prom with me?" I asked her smiling.

Her faces was lighting up and I could see the happiness and the gleam in her eyes blushing.

"I would love to go with you." she said taking the ticket out of my hand and scooted closer to me.

"I am so glad you said that." I said smiling.

And for the first time in my life, I actually felt like I was telling nothing but the truth.

Everything about her made me feel like I could be who I really am.

I didn't have to act dumb around her.

And I didn't have to act like I didn't care because I have fallen in love with Ally Dawson, and I would never want to do anything to hurt her which is why I'm going to do something that Dez and my Dad kept hinting me about ever since I've talked to them about the subject.

I was going to end this whole bet.

I don't care who wins anymore because I have Ally and that was all I needed to make me happy.

* * *

**The end! No, I'm just joking! lol**

Jackie is Grey- **_lol I'm happy that you will because people call me short all the time but I usually say that to them hahaha. Thanks for reading and reviewing and I hope you like this chapter! :)_**

nerdychick136- **_Tell me about it, hahaha I say that all the time because let's face it Austin and Ally's love life is definitely better than mines. Thanks for reading!_**

R5Forever-**_ I love how you love this story so much! It's okay, there are many fanfictions that make me have so many feelings too so you are not alone! But I'm glad this one made you get them! Thank you so much for reviewing._**

NotALoveSong12- **_You guessed correct! haha Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Plus, I found it funny that you mention that dancing scene at the end because I was thinking about putting that in a future chapter. :)_**

**Now, a lot of people want to know wether Ally will find out about the bet or not but that question will be answered soon! ;)**

**So...Please Review! :D**


	16. A Thin Line Between Truth and Lies

**The writer has returned!**

**I hope you all loved the last chapter cause I know I did.**

**I hope you like this one, it's pretty big.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Austin and Ally but in my head I do.**

_Recap:_

And for the first time in my life, I actually felt like I was telling nothing but the truth.

Everything about her made me feel like I could be who I really am.

I didn't have to act dumb around her.

And I didn't have to act like I didn't care because I have fallen in love with Ally Dawson, and I would never want to do anything to hurt her which is why I'm going to do something that Dez and my Dad kept hinting me about ever since I've talked to them about the subject.

I was going to end this whole bet.

I don't care who wins anymore because I have Ally and that was all I needed to make me happy.

* * *

It had been the 3 weeks already and I was finally back at school.

But today wasn't like any other day, it was the day before the prom and I was pretty confident that I was going to end all lies and all the betraying.

I was going to end this bet and there was no one who is going to make me change my mind about that.

Being with Ally yesterday made me realized that what I was doing isn't worth it.

I won't have to see Brooke or Dallas anymore after I graduate, and sadly I wouldn't have to see Ally so I wasn't going to do this anymore.

I didn't want Ally to think that I only started to talk to her because of a stupid bet. So, I'm going to end it and tell her everything once I find Dallas.

I was now walking in the hallway and I saw Dez at his locker and ran over to him while getting compliments and people flirting with me.

Normally, I would have gone up to those people and gave them my number...but I already had someone that I really did love and no one could ever replace her.

"Hey Dez!" I said to him.

"Hey Austin, did you hear the news?" he then asked me.

"What news?" I asked him confused.

"Brooke has now like 250 votes and Ally is quickly leading behind in prom Queen." he said to me.

Wow, who knew I could train someone like that in such a short time and they would turn out to be the most popular person here. I must be really good.

_Focus Moon, you're not doing this thing anymore._

My mind was right, I wasn't so I shouldn't have cared but a little part of me still does.

"That's great and all but have you seen Dallas today?" I asked him.

"Nope, not yet. Why are you looking for him anyway?" he then asked me.

"I just need to tell him that I'm quitting." I said to him. He froze at his locker and looks at me.

"I'm sorry you're what?" he asked.

"I said I'm backing out of this bet. I'm not doing this anymore." I said to him.

"No, no, no. You can't do that." he said.

I thought he was the one that told me to do this anyway and now he's saying that I can't.

I just can't win can I?

"Why not? Didn't you want me to do this in the first place?" I asked him puzzled.

"Yeah but I meant earlier. Not now, it's the day before the prom you can't just back out." he explained.

"Look I know it sounds at the last minute but I can't do this to Ally anymore." I said to him.

He then looks at me and gets a little worried.

"Oh no, you're dating her aren't you?!" he said.

And I thought I was hiding it pretty well, I guess not.

"Yes I am. And I'm not ashamed about it Dez, it wasn't planned but the more I got to know her she just makes me feel like the luckiest guy on earth. And I would appreciate it if you would accept that." I said.

"Don't worry man, I'll always have your back and I'm very happy for you. I just don't know how Dallas is going to take the news." he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked him confused.

"You haven't noticed. He's been trying to get with Ally ever since she had that little makeover. Every time he's around her he's always flirting like crazy." he explained.

Okay he's like the second person that's told me this and now I'm officially pissed.

But I know Ally would never go for anyone like him. She has me and only me.

"Well do you know where I could find him?" I asked him curiously.

"Nope, he somewhere around here but hey if he doesn't show up for lunch you can always talk to him tonight." he said.

"What's tonight?" I asked him confused.

What's with me not knowing anything? 2 weeks ago I would have known everything everyone was doing but now no one tells me nothing.

"It's the last day of school party! He's having it at his house tonight. Everyone is invited." he said.

I sighed and looked around the hallway until I saw him at his locker flirting with other girls.

"Never mind I see you later Dez." I said walking away from him.

I started walking up to him pushing my way pass the other girls as they started looking at me.

"Hey Austin, nice jacket." one of the girl's said.

I smiled at them and could see Dallas rolling his eyes for some reason but just shrugged it off and came up to him.

"I need to talk to you." I said to him.

"Not now Moon. Can't you see I'm busy?" he asked me sounding a bit annoyed.

"I don't care. This is important." I said to her.

"It can't be that important. I'm trying to get these girls numbers." he said to me going back to what he was doing.

I didn't want to stand here and wait for him to finish being a player. So instead of waiting any longer, I grabbed his backpack strap and pulled him aside from everyone.

"For fuck sakes Austin what is it?!" he asked me mad.

Okay, he was definitely getting on my nerves now. I had no idea why he was acting like this.

"Dude, what's your problem? I called you yesterday and you're acting like I did something to you." I said to him.

"Well maybe it's because I don't want to hear anything you say since you can't tell anyone anything." he said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"Oh don't act dumb Austin! Did you really think I wouldn't find out that you liked Ally?" he then asked coldly.

Well, it seems like secrets just spiral out of control quicker than I thought.

But the reason I didn't tell him because all he would have done was mock me.

But still, I knew Dallas. We would soon get over a situation like that unless there's more to it than just not telling him.

"I don't care what you found out! Why would you care if I was liking her or not?" I asked him.

"Oh I think you and I both know why I would care." he said getting angry.

"Actually I don't so why don't you pull you head out of your ass and tell me!" I fired back.

"You knew I was trying to go out with her but no you had to be Austin Moon, the guy who always get the girls and leaves the people he knows he doesn't want!" he finally snapped.

So it was true, he was flirting with Ally and he was trying to date her but how the hell is that possible?! He didn't even like her.

"You never wanted to be with her! Cause I recall you clearly said to me that she was a walking nightmare." I said smirking.

I could tell we both were getting attentions from everyone around the hallway but I didn't care. He was going to hear what I had to say even if the whole school heard us.

"Oh yeah well I recall you calling her the biggest freak you've ever seen." he said icily.

"It doesn't matter anymore what I called her because I was wrong! I thought that you could judge people by the way they look not who they are. I still can't believe it took me all these years learning that it's not right and it's the most stupidest thing I ever done!" I shouted at him.

"Awww, how sweet it is to see Austin Moon changing because of a girl. I thought it never could have been done but then again...I can see it because you're too weak to not get involved with people you shouldn't." he said smirking.

I didn't want to hear anymore of this, I was tired of hearing every bullshit that was coming out of his mouth.

"You know what Dallas, I don't care what you think anymore and I don't care what anyone thinks of me. I'm done with caring and I'm done with this bet." I said firmly.

I then started walking away until I heard his voice again.

"See! That is so like you, you quit everything that you start! You don't know how to stick to what you promise to do. You're nothing but a failure and you don't deserve anyone!" he shouted out to me.

I turned back around and started walking backwards facing him.

"I'm sorry, I'm pretty sure I just told you I don't care what you think of me anymore! Because I know I'm better than that and I'm better than you!" I shouted back.

I then turned around again not facing him and left the building.

* * *

"Austin? Austin!" someone said in front of me.

I was laying down on my bed sleeping not giving a care in the world about anything.

It was my plan for the rest of the day, until I opened my eyes and looked to see who it was only to see Trish on the edge of my bed so I quickly sat up.

"What are you doing here? Abby is not here right now." I said.

"I'm not babysitting your sister today. I was calling you because I wanted to know if you knew where Ally is now." she said.

"I thought she was with you now." I said to her trying not to get worried.

"Well she's not. She's probably getting ready for tonight so I'll just talk to her later." she said getting up.

Tonight? Where would she be going to tonight?

"Wait, what do you mean she's getting ready for tonight?" I asked her confused.

"She's going to Dallas's party tonight along with everyone else in the Senior class." she said causally.

This is what I mean when no one tells me anything! There was no way in hell I was going to let her go now that Dallas nearly hates me.

He might try to make a move on her which would make me want to beat the living crap out of him.

"When did she deicide to do that?" I asked her.

"I kinda convinced her to go. But only because I thought you were going to go which by the look at your face you're not." she said unsure.

"Of course I wasn't planning on going. After all the things he pulled off today who knows what he's capable of doing to me." I said to her.

And then it suddenly hit me, if Dallas was still mad at me and Ally was going to that party he might pull a fast one on me and tell her everything. But he can't do that, he doesn't hate me that much. Does he?

I didn't want to take chances so I decided to just go to that party and see if I could get Ally out of there away from the drinks, Brooke, and definitely him.

"You're going tonight right?" I asked her.

"Yeah but with a lot of people like that I can't keep tabs on Ally so you're going to have to come too." she said to me.

"I know. You're right. Fine, I'll go." I finally said to her sighing.

I hope this night turns out for the better for me.

* * *

I was now approaching the party hearing the loud music and seeing the students drinking, partying, dancing, and pushing themselves up against anyone they found close to them.

This was the most craziest party I ever been to. And trust me when I say this, I've been to a lot of parties but this one had trouble for Ally written all over it.

Sure she was popular and not the same shy quiet loner she was 3 weeks ago, but she still was innocent about going to parties like this and I wasn't comfortable for her to be going here anyway.

I walked up to the front door and inside the house looking around and seeing the most crowded place I've ever seen.

All it was, was people making out with others or drinking alcohol drink after drink as I looked around to see if Ally was anywhere near here.

I looked around some more and saw Dez in the kitchen talking to some friends and I quickly start pushing pass people to get to him.

Soon, I finally reach the kitchen and came up to him.

"Dez, have you seen Ally?" I asked him a little worried.

"Hey man, uh yeah she's somewhere around here. I think Dallas was talking to her last." he said to me.

God, what is with him talking to Ally?! I can't leave her anywhere anymore.

"Uh...thanks!" I said.

And with that I started walking and pushing passed people looking for Ally and Dallas.

After a while, I then saw her talking to him as he was trying to hold her up against the wall.

She didn't know what he was doing or what he was trying to do but I sure as hell did...and I wasn't going to sit here and watch that happen.

I quickly continued pushing passed people until I finally got behind them until the devil herself came to me.

"Hey Austin, I know that you're busy doing who knows what without me. But I was wondering what color should my dress be?" she asked me.

She acted like our whole blowout last week never happened. But it did, and I thought me pushing her away kinda gave her a signal that I didn't want to be with her.

"For what?" I asked her.

"For prom silly hello! God, it's like I'm the only one that cares about this. I mean, we are going together-" she started to say.

"What the hell are you talking about? We...aren't going anywhere I already have-" I started to say.

"Oh come on, please tell me this isn't about that Ally freak I mean if I'm wrong...it seems like Dallas is working his magic touch on her right now as we speak." she said turning around watching Ally and him.

I sighed and tried calming myself down.

"Well it doesn't matter because I'm going with her." I said.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that." she told me.

I looked at her rolling my eyes one more time and walked away. I then approached them and stood behind waiting to see what exactly she meant.

"Look Ally, I know I can't make you happy as much as Austin does but if you let me take you to Prom...I can make you happier." he said to her.

Was he being serious?

"Dallas, you're a nice guy and all but I can't. I already have a date." she said to him.

Nice?! He was by far being nice! More like a jerk.

"But Ally-" he started to say.

"I'm pretty sure she she already has someone." I interjected gritting my teeth.

They both suddenly froze as Dallas turns around and smiles at me sarcastically.

"Well if it isn't Austin?! Glad you can make it buddy! I was just talking to Ally." he said coldly.

"Yeah you were asking her a question, that even I could answer for you. She doesn't like you, can't you take a hint?" I asked him.

He then started walking up to me as Ally stayed where she was not daring to move.

"I'm sorry but I'm sure that this is my house and I can do anything I want to do!" he snapped at me.

"Not while I'm here. You will not talk to Ally or touch her because I swear if you dare try anything on her-" I started to say.

"What are you going to do Moon?" he asked fiery.

"I think we all know what I'm capable of doing." I said to him glaring.

By the time we started having this conversation, everyone at the party started crowding around us looking at us both carefully to see what the other person does or says next.

"And I think we all know what I'm capable of doing too. Let's not forget...I know some things." he said coldly.

"What is he talking about?" Ally asked me curiously.

Oh no, this wasn't happening. This can't happen! I was trying to avoid this the whole time! I had to think of something.

"Nothing." I said quickly to her.

"Wow, how do you do it? You can look at someone in the face and still lie to them." he said to me.

"Why don't you just shut up?! You are done here!" I shouted to him.

"I don't think so, I think I'm just getting started!" he said smirking.

"Why don't you just leave it alone?!" I said to him firmly.

"No! You're not going to be in control of me anymore Austin! I'm done being your shadow and standing behind you through everything and you give me nothing in return. I may not be the most smartest kid in class but I'm not dumb enough to know what you've been hiding from everyone. From Trish, from your ex-girlfriend, and most importantly from Ally." he said looking at her.

I froze. He wasn't going to do this, he couldn't do this I trusted him.

I didn't think he would hate me this much that he would do something like this.

"What is talking about Austin?" Ally suddenly asked.

I turned back around and looked at her in her eyes and saw that she was worried and confused at the same time.

"You didn't know?" Dallas started saying. "Austin here got dumped by his girlfriend Brooke..."

"Shut up!" I shouted at him trying not to hit him right now but for some reason I couldn't move.

"No! You shut up! I'm telling her the story! Like I was saying, Austin didn't have anyone anymore so he got mad. He knew he would be prom King with her...but he didn't want her to win so what did he do Ally?" he started to ask her.

"Dallas don't do it. It's not worth it!" Dez interjected.

"Shut up! I'm tired of you always sticking up for him! What does he ever done for you?!" he then asked him.

"He's been a hell of a better friend than you will ever be so just leave him alone!" Dez said.

"No! It's time that we get everything out in the open!" he said looking back at me. "You see Ally, he claimed that he could get any girl he wanted and make her replaceable to Brooke, make her more popular than her, and make them win prom Queen! So he made a bet!" he started to explain.

"A bet? What bet?" she asked suspiciously.

I knew it was a bad idea coming here. I could hear side conversations build up between people and Brooke smiling and smirking.

"He made a bet that he could do just that to the biggest geek in the school! Someone that no one liked and guess who was the target Ally...you were." he said hostilely.

The conversation around the room started getting louder as everyone starts looking at me and Ally.

"So you now know Ally...Austin doesn't give a damn about you. He was just using you to win the bet." he finished saying.

I couldn't take this anymore I had to tell her what was real and what was not. I wasn't going to lose her even more than I already have now. I turned back around to face her to see her looking at me.

"Ally I can explain everything-" I started to say.

"So is it true? Is that why you all of a sudden started talking to me and being nice to me, wanted to change my attitude, change my appearance and make me win at that stupid prom?! I'm a bet, I was a fucking bet?!" she asked me angrily.

This was the loudest I ever heard her speak but I knew that she hated me right now.

But there was no way I was going to let her go.

"Yes." I simply said sadly.

I could see Brooke coming up behind me smiling and smirking at Ally.

Great, another person to make this situation worse.

"You didn't think you were popular for real did you? Oh you did, that's so sweet." Brooke said smiling looking at Ally.

And just like that, Ally simply just started crying and pushing passed me and people running outside of the house trying to get away from the crowd.

I started to chase after her until Dallas stops my movement by getting in front of me smiling at me evilly.

"Why don't you let her cool down haven't you already hurt her enough? People have feelings Austin." he said coldly.

"You asshole! I can't believe you were actually someone I trusted! You know you started that stupid bet just as much as I did!" I shouted at him.

"Yeah I did, but at least I don't play with my projects emotions. I don't attached to them, and you want to know why Austin? Because I know the difference between business and pleasure Moon." he said.

I could hear people gasp from the crowd and Brooke looked shocked along with everyone else.

That's it. He was was going to get it, I never thought I would be doing this to a guy who I thought was my best friend.

All these years, I had put my trust in him. But now, he was going to get what he freaking deserved.

I was about to punch him and show him how much anger I could have toward him but then...I realized what I would be getting myself into if I did.

I could get suspended or even expelled if someone told people and teachers at school since no one can trust anyone anymore to keep a secret.

And if that happened it would just make Dallas so much happier.

So I wasn't going to give him the benefit of the doubt and I had more important things to do like trying to find Ally to explain everything to her. So, instead of giving him something he should have gotten...I wasn't going to do anything.

I looked at him once more shaking my head and pushing him out of my way so he would fall against the wall as more people stood there in shock and laughing at him.

"You're going to wish you never did that Moon! You are so going to pay for this!" he said ferociously getting up facing me.

"You can't do anything anymore to me! Because I don't care about you or what you have to say!" I shouted back at him angrily.

And with that I pushed passed people trying to get out of the house to find Ally.

As soon as I got outside, I started running and looking around and didn't see any signs of her.

I knew I would have to go to her house and try my best to get her to forgive me...but I already know that it's not going to be easy.

* * *

**I loved how some of you wanted her not to find out and some of you did, so here's the answer you were looking for :)**

**I kinda pulled a Couples and Careers on you guys but even the last chapter and the beginning of this, lasted longer than Austin and Ally's relationship on the show. But it makes the story a bit better though. **

R5Idolizer- _**Aww thank you so much! I'm so happy you love all my updates, but it's really the movie that is making this story able to get better and better so I hope you like this chapter! :)**_

xxSmileYoureBeautifulxx- **_Auslly was official...for that chapter. But don't worry, I'll make it better. haha_**

ausllylover2345- _**hahaha oh wow! I didn't know someone could stay up that late reading this story, I feel so proud of it so thank you so much! Believe me, I've stayed up all hours of the night for several fanfictions that just made me cry the Nile River. But thanks for reading! :)**_

raeganb123- _**I don't want to but this chapter was needed. But if I was a bet, I would love to find out about it but let's hope that never happens to me. lol Thanks for reading and reviewing!**_

**Now all I need to ask is one question...Review? :D**


	17. Some Things Are Meant to be Forgiven

**Guess what movie I watched on TV last night people? Oh yeah, the one that this story is inspired by and it also inspired me to write this chapter so here it is! :)**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Austin and Ally.**

_Recap:_

"You're going to wish you never did that Moon! You are so going to pay for this!" he said ferociously getting up facing me.

"You can't do anything anymore to me! Because I don't care about you or what you have to say!" I shouted back at him angrily.

And with that I pushed passed people trying to get out of the house to find Ally.

As soon as I got outside, I started running and looking around and didn't see any signs of her.

I knew I would have to go to her house and try my best to get her to forgive me...but I already know that it's not going to be easy.

* * *

I got back in my car soon after looking for Ally around my _ex_ best friend's house but couldn't find her anywhere. So I'm going to the only place I could think of her being at and that's her house and I hope she wouldn't kick me out.

After she left the party I could tell that she was devastated and heartbroken that I would do something so stupid and selfish that I'm mad at myself right now by not ending it sooner.

3 weeks ago I would have not cared if she found out or not because she wasn't important to me.

But now, she's the only thing in my life right now that actually makes sense and I couldn't believe I threw it all away.

I threw the best thing I had away just to prove a point to people. But it turns out, I shouldn't care what other people don't think I can do.

I know that I tried the best I could and that's all that matters. It doesn't matter if I finished it or not.

I finally pull up to her drive way and got out the car quickly as possible seeing the light on from her window.

I didn't want to go to the front door seeing how she could just slam the door in my face, so I ran around to the back and saw a tree branch I could climb up in to get to her window.

I grabbed a hold and the branch and started climbing it until I finally reach it and I jumped out to go on the window and knocked on it.

From the shadowy figure I could see from the curtains in front of me, I saw something that looked like a suitcase and clothes on the side of her bed.

At that moment, I knew she was packing up to leave so she wouldn't have to be in this place any longer.

She finally caught a glimpse at her window and came to it and opened it up not knowing it was me.

"What are you doing here?! I thought you were still at the party!" she yelled at me.

"I left. I wanted to check on you." I said to her.

"Why?!" she said turning back around in her room.

There was no way I was going to let her off the hook that easy.

I went inside her room and closed her window door and looked around the room and saw that everything was almost in boxes and her room looked just empty.

"Why are you packing? You still have time!" I said to her.

"Because I don't want to be here in this stupid place anymore okay! And unless this is part of your bet I suggest that you leave!" she fired at me.

"Ally, I'm not doing that bet anymore! I'm trying to tell you that it did start off that way but then-" I started to say.

"But then what?! What are you going to say Austin?! That it started off that way but you ended up falling for me because if that's going to be the next bullshit that comes out of your mouth than I don't want to hear it!" she said looking at me mad.

"Ally I swear to you that's exactly what happened! I'm not lying to you!" I said grabbing her hand.

She quickly pulls it back away from mine sternly and glares at me.

"How do I know that huh?! Everything else that you did was a lie! Everything that you freaking manipulated me with was one big lie! And now after I know the truth I'm shocked myself that I believed half of the things you told me!" she shouted.

"It might have started out as a lie but I really do like you Ally, hell I even love you! I'm not lying about that! I practically have risked everything for you so that I can be with you!" I said to coming up close to her.

"Oh sure! Like what?! Risking that you would fail in front of all your friends because Austin Moon never falls in love right?! But that's the problem because I did! And I gave you everything and I thought that you might be one guy out there that is just the greatest person I ever met and helps me through everything and actually cares about me! But I realized that you didn't even want to know me! You were forced to do everything you said and did to me and I feel like I told you everything and you just lied to me in my face!" she explained.

I was speechless. She was right, she didn't do anything to hurt me at all but the whole time I was with her was just part of a deal. How could I be this stupid to fall for something like this?

"Look Ally I'm sorry. I was lying to you and I shouldn't have. You didn't deserve that and if you could possibly just give me another chance I promise that I will be completely honest with you about everything because I do love you and you're the only person I can trust around here and I don't want to lose you. Not now or ever." I said to her softly.

It was true, I didn't want to risk having the only person who loved me for me to just leave me. I had enough of people leaving me to last me a lifetime. I don't want Ally to be another one.

I looked at her in her eyes as she did the same and was about to say something to me until someone from downstairs shouted to her.

"Ally! I'm home!" her Dad said downstairs.

"Coming!" she shouted back facing the door.

She then turned around to me and stared at me sadly.

"Could you please just leave?" she asked quietly.

I sighed and felt so disappointed and heartbroken but I guess I deserved this.

I knew what I was getting myself into and blew it for me, her, and for everyone.

"Sure, I'll go." was all I could say.

I turned back around and opened her window again and climbed back on the tree and down from it as I looked up and saw that her window was closed and her lights were now off.

I looked back toward my car and walked to and got into it and started driving away back to my house.

As soon as I got there, I got of the car and saw there was another car next to mine and I knew it was my Dad or both of my parents.

I got up to the front door and unlocked it and went in not caring who was here. I didn't want to hear let alone see anyone right now so I ran upstairs to my room and slammed my door shut and fell down on my bed thinking how screwed up my life is.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door and before I could say go away it opens and I see my Dad standing at the doorway of it.

"Go away please." I said to him softly.

I didn't want to get in another altercation with someone else so I wasn't going to start anything.

"I can't I actually live here. I heard about what happened at the party today. Dez and Trish told me everything." he said calmly.

"So? What are you going to do now? Say how horrible of a person I am or talk about how I'm such a failure and I'm an idiot for getting into this mess in the first place?!" I shouted at him annoyed.

"I would. But I'm not...because you're not a horrible person Austin." he said.

I was shocked and surprised. For the first time, in a long time my Dad gave me a compliment but I knew it wasn't true because even I think that I'm a horrible person.

"Look Dad you don't have to lie to me and say that because I am. Okay, you're right about everything. I am a failure, I do give up on things, I don't finish what I start and-" I started to say.

He then sighed and came into my room and closed the door and sat on the edge of my bed looking at me.

"None of that stuff matters if it means you're doing the right thing. I know I was hard on you about everything but what you did and what you told Dez today at school saying that you were done with doing this bet, that's actually finishing what you've started. You did the right thing and I couldn't be more proud of you in doing that." he said to me.

Someone pinch me or the world was ending because my father just said he was proud of me which never happens...ever.

I let out a small smile and sat up on the bed next to him.

"You really are proud of me?" I asked.

"Of course I am! It took a lot of guts standing your ground and sticking up for who you cared about. That's what I call maturity and being responsible." he said smiling.

"But it doesn't matter though, as you can see it didn't end well." I said sadly.

"That might be true but at least you tried your best. Just knowing that part of the reason you did that bet was because to prove to me, your father who is suppose to support you on decisions that you make but didn't because he thought you couldn't do anything right. So I wanted to say I'm sorry...for everything. And to prove to you that I am I wanted to give you this." he started off saying.

He then reached in his back pocket and pulled out a watch that looked kinda old but still looked really important.

"What's that?" I asked him confused.

"I know what you're thinking, it's just a watch but it's not. It's really my lucky watch that I wore on my first day of going to my dream college. The watch I wore whenever I felt like I couldn't keep going or couldn't do anything right that I just wore this and all of those worries went away. It has a lot of meaning to it because it was your grandfather's, it was also the watch that I wore when I signed the lease and got the keys to my first mattress store like I always wanted." he explained.

"Wow, that's a lot of things a watch can do." I said giggling. He laughs.

"Yeah it is but now I want to give it to you...I want you to wear it when you walk inside Juilliard comes September." he said looking at me.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He was finally going to let me go to the school I've been dreaming about going to ever since I was 12.

"You're seriously going to let me go?!" I asked him happily. He nods and smiles.

"Who am I to hold someone back from chasing their dreams? My Dad didn't do that to me, so I'm not going to do that to you. But under one condition." he said looking at me.

I sighed and smiled. I knew something was going to have to have a catch in it.

"What is that?" I asked him.

"I better get tickets in the front row to all your awards shows when you finally become a rock star." he said smiling.

I laughed and smiled and started half hugging my Dad tightly as he did the same still smiling.

"Thanks. You really know how to turn my day into something good." I said to him.

He sighs and pulls me off of him and looks at me.

"You want to know another place where I wore that lucky watch to?" he asked me.

I shook my head a little confused to what he was going to say next.

"When I first met your mother, when I purpose to her and also...when I finally married her." he said smiling.

I sighed and my smile fell down a little bit. I know what he was trying to do, he was trying to relate him and mom to me and Ally. But I know for a fact she will always hate me and never take me back.

"Nice try Dad but I don't think I'm going to have that same affect." I said.

"You can. I saw the way you looked at that girl when I first met her. You looked like you were in love before you even knew you were. And I saw the way she looks at you, she really does love you too." he said.

I smirked and giggled.

"Yeah right." I said sarcastically.

"It's true! I've been married to your mother for 20 years. I know when I see love and you my friend have it bad and so does she. Even though she might say that she hates you she really doesn't she just thinks that you don't love her. And if you do and want to be with her forever you're going to have to figure out a way that you can win her back." he said.

"How am I going to do that?" I asked him confused.

"You can sing a song for her!" Abby said from the doorway with Mom standing next to her.

Me and my Dad both quickly looked up shocked that she was there and smiles and laugh a little.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked her.

"Only for about all of it. But Daddy's is right, you two do love each other. You guys look at each other the way Mommy looks at Daddy." she said smiling.

My Dad then turns around to me.

"Now if a 6 year old could figure it out, you know it's true." he said smiling. I smile and nodded my head.

"I guess you're right. But how do I write a song? I suck at doing that." I said to them.

"Then maybe you should just sing a song that comes from your heart. Dig down deep and make one up or sing something that she's might be most proud of." my mom said smiling.

Then it clicked to me, I was going to sing Ally Dawson a song tomorrow night and I will not leave give up on winning the girl of my dreams back.

* * *

Today was the day everything changes. Today will be officially the day many Seniors have been waiting for all their lives in High School.

It was Prom. The day where everyone didn't have to go to school because it was such a big deal. You could have a lot of parties, you could have a lot of dances, and you could have a lot of weddings but you only get one Prom and that night for many girls is the best day they could ever dream of.

It was also the day I was going to make Ally forgive me.

The day that if she took me back, our real relationship with no secrets from anyone would begin.

It was also the day that if she won prom Queen...she would be the only girl at Marino High School that started out so rough and turned into a new person with a new chapter in her life.

Sure I wasn't doing the bet anymore but after what Brooke said to her yesterday at the party made me so angry that even if it's with my help or not, I wanted her to win.

I wanted her to show the world that she can be having a hard life and a hard time but still comes out on top.

It was now 6pm now and only one hour away from everything that could happen tonight and I was in here singing.

I stayed at home all day trying to practice over and over again how I'm going to sing the song for Ally so she would see that I really am in love with her.

Just saying those words about Ally Dawson made me feel so relaxed and calm because it was the truth and if you haven't noticed I haven't been doing that a lot lately.

I soon suddenly heard a knock on my door and before I could say come in, I saw Dez walking in there already dressed up in his crazy outfits looked shocked at me.

"Did I just hear you singing?" he asked me.

I was done with hiding things from people. From now on, I was going to be as honest as I could ever be with everyone.

"Yep! It's kinda my hidden talent, just like yours!" I said nodding my head.

"When were you going to tell me this?" he asked surprised smiling. I giggled.

"I wasn't. I was going to tell anyone but obviously keep secrets around this place isn't so safe as I thought it would be so just for the record before you start asking I do sing and I do play every instrument you could possibly think of and I'm also one of the smartest guys in our grade." I said to him.

"Well I figured all those things out already a long time ago. I was just going to keep it to myself." he said.

I smile and laughed.

"Did you know anymore of my secrets?" I asked him curiously.

"Yep! All your best friends should know about your secrets. Even if you don't tell them it would be their choice to figure it out. Like last year when I was doing my movie about Claws, you wouldn't get under the umbrella so I knew you were afraid of umbrellas. When I saw you training Ally when she was in her geeky stages I could see that you were feeling something toward her so I knew you were going to end up liking her." he explained.

Dez is a lot smarter than people give him credit for I tell you that.

"Wow, I can't believe you know nearly almost everything about me. Even the things I haven't told anyone yet." I said smiling.

"I'm not your best friend for no reason." he said happily. I smile.

"Speaking of Ally, is she going to the prom tonight?" I asked him hopefully.

"Um...well..." he started to say getting a little nervous.

I knew he was hiding something.

"Dez, what happened to saying that we're not keeping secrets from people anymore?" I asked him.

"Okay, okay. Trish called me and said she was over at Ally's house convincing her to come to the prom and Ally said no and she was really intent on not going. So Trish left but only to find out a little later that Dallas had came to Ally's house a few hours after she did. He asked Ally to go with him but she still said no but I guess her parents or Dallas convinced her to go with him since she was leaving tomorrow and he was already there and now she's going with him." he explained rather quickly.

I was so angry right now. Words couldn't describe how much I wanted to go to Dallas right now and finish what I should have started last night at his freaking party.

But in order to make peace with Ally because I know for sure she was never going to like Dallas like that, I would have to focus only on her.

"Okay Dez, come on." I said getting up and fixing my hair in the mirror.

"Wait? You're going to? I thought you weren't." he said confused.

"I had to go anyway, how else was I suppose give Ally this song. And I better be out of the god damn country before I let Dallas take her anywhere." I said to him.

"Wow, who thought to see the day Austin Moon finally becomes this serious about a girl. She's definitely has changed you." he said standing up smiling.

I smiled to myself at how he was right as we both walked out of my room and out the door.

I got in the car along with him just hoping that this night would end exactly how I wanted to end.

* * *

**And that was the end of the chapter! I hope you loved it and the next chapter will kinda be a surprised because it's the...**

**MARINO HIGH SCHOOL PROM**

**Excited?! I hope you are!**

rotanrm- **_Hahaha thank you so much! I would love to eat a huge chunk of chocolate, it sounds delicious but thank you so much for looking up my story and I'm glad you love the series because let's be real here, Austin and Ally are the one of the best TV shows I've ever seen in my life :)_**

Moonlight R. Shadow- **_Aww thanks! I'm glad you love the story so much and I am honored to make people like you start writing your own fanfiction because I promise you it's scary at first when you put out your first story but after that, you just start flowing with ideas nonstop._**

Goku- **_Hey thanks for reading and reviewing! And to answer your question, I usually come up with my story ideas from like an episode, movie, and even pictures :)_**

RauraisAdorkable-**_ I'm just going to start off by saying I love everything about your username because Raura is definitely adorkable! And no, this chapter is not the last. I actually planned on making this story with 20 chapters in total so we still have a few more to go._**

**I have a question for all of you, you see I am going to include a song in the next chapter and I kinda have a song in mind but since this story is going so well I wanted to get your opinion so...**

**What song do you think I should put in the next chapter?**

**Think about it and let me know in a review please! :D**


End file.
